The Art of Tea ON HOLD
by ElegantPaws
Summary: Fragrant were the varieties of teas in green, black, white and red, accompanied pleasantly by the faint enticing odors of earth, citrus, cinnamon, mint and bergamot. All manifestation of the sacred liquid enjoyed worldwide in the art of tea. Sessh/Kago
1. Chapter 1 Black Tea

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by:_**Meara the Celt**_ and possible instigator of the Boston Tea Party LOL!

This first chapter is dedicated to _**Priestess Skye**_ without whose prodding and my inability to write a drabble, (snort) it would not be. Love ya kiddo! I hope you all enjoy. Friendships are tested by fire…she walked through.

Reviews are fuel.

Chapter One – **Black Tea**

_**Thou soft, thou sober, sage, and venerable liquid! Thou**_

_**innocent pretence for bringing the wicked of both sexes**_

_**together in the morning! Thou female tongue-running,**_

_**smile-soothing, heart-opening, wink-tipping cordial**_

_**to whose glorious insipidity I owe the happiest**_

_**moments of my life.**_

--COLLEY CIBBER, 1903

Mist shrouded the expansive shrub that threatened more and more each year to become a full grown tree. Unlike the other denizens of the hothouse, just beyond the tea shop, it required copious amounts of water each day.

Kagome yawned, pulling her white robe more tightly around her as she sat on the old wooden bench. She inhaled the pleasing scent of bergamot, while tipping the bone china cup to her lips. She sighed, gazing wistfully at the lone tea shrub and gave it a gentle bow in respect for its honored place in her family and livelihood.

To the untutored eye it was merely a nondescript green bush. Purveyors of fine tea knew better. It had been in the Higurashi family for years and was the centerpiece of this verdant oasis created so long ago in praise of tea; a shrine in fact.

This one evergreen, the _camellia sinensis_ (a native of China), had given rise to over 3,000 varieties of the sacred liquid consumed and enjoyed worldwide. It had brought entire nations to their knees and had given birth to a new one. The one her family had migrated to.

"I miss you JiJi…" she whispered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes while watching the beads of moisture on the shiny, green leaves drip to the dark earth beneath.

From childhood it had been their private ritual, her grandfather's and hers, to visit the little bush and share a cup of tea in the quiet of morning. They and the sacred bush would commune about the day ahead: he in terms of business and she in terms of school. Equally, they ended the day thusly.

Kagome looked at the shrub speculatively, then down at her secateurs. It really was threatening to become a tree since her grandfather's passing. She did not have the heart to prune it in his absence. Perhaps she would let it run its course to fulfillment and become a tree.

The dark-haired woman sighed in frustration, shifting her bangs. She had been waging this internal war for near on three months now, afraid to change, afraid to do, afraid to move forward. Today would be the first day she would officially re-open the store to the public and begin again to take orders from overseas for the rare blends her family had patented, some with healing properties.

Mourning was over.

It was her duty to continue. Souta was at university and this was so far from an interest at the moment for him. There was no one else to take over, most especially since he had selected a university in their native country of Japan, instead of their new world home, effectively leaving the family business to his eldest sibling in the United States.

She had promised her grandfather. It fell to Kagome to continue. There had been a Higurashi manning the little well-appointed, yet understated premises for over 50 years now.

"Tomorrow," she asserted, collecting the shears and various other implements and walking gingerly to the outer doorway. She would do it tomorrow. There was always tomorrow.

TAoT

"Mister Taishou," said a well-modulated female voice over the receiver.

"Where would you like your tea sent? We have re-opened as promised."

Before he could answer, she continued. "I would understand entirely if you no longer wish to place orders with our Tea House and we are greatly honored for your gift of respect in our time of…" she paused, gathering strength. It was still difficult to acknowledge her JiJi's death.

"No," was the abrupt answer.

Kagome pulled the phone from her ear. She had never spoken to Mister Taishou before. Her grandfather had always taken his calls, come rain or shine, or midnight for that matter. Long and quiet were their conversations. The man was damn rude, by the sound of things.

She was merely thanking him for the kindness he had shown at the funeral. His offering had been extraordinarily generous. Then again, he appeared to have been the oldest and most venerated of the family's private customers. The ledger went on for two pages with his select needs by season and blends, some of which were so rare that the hothouse had been built originally to accommodate rare spices not always seasonally available to accent his choice of teas.

"I beg your pardon, is this Mister Taishou?" Kagome asked in a more clipped manner. She didn't need this first thing in the morning and it was a Friday to boot. The gray ledger had his name with five stars for traditional tea service every Friday with no end date. This alone was peculiar and the secondary reason she called. Her Grandfather had made her promise on his deathbed to fulfill his tea ritual no matter what. Mister Taishou had a crescent symbol next to his name; only three customers merited special treatment and as he was the venerated, she decided to call him personally. She regretted it now. The man was offensive in tone and manner. This was not Feudal Japan and perhaps he thought himself a Taipan of Industry, but she was not having it. The customer was _**not **_always right.

"Yes, you are speaking to Mister Taishou, girl. To whom do I owe the curt inquiry and sharp intake of breath before business hours?" Sesshoumaru asked pointedly.

"Miss Higurashi, the proprietor of Art of Tea, Mister Taishou and I were not aware that 9am was prior to business hours. I _**dooooooo**_apologize for wasting your _**valuable**_ time. I will strike off your order, effective immediately and cancel the tea ritual. Again, my apologies, I won't disturb you further."

The phone clicked in his ear. Sesshoumaru ground his teeth and carefully placed the receiver back in its cradle and adjusted his lapels, a foreboding tick that his personal assistant knew well.

Kikyou coughed gentle behind her fingers. "Mister Taishou, can I be of assistance?" she said softly without meeting his eyes.

Narrowing his own, he checked his watch. He had just enough time to pay the little nondescript shop a visit to put this female in her place. There was no chance of continuing the ritual now, but he would have the satisfaction of meeting her face to face. Something about her tone reminded him of her father. How dare she!? Clearly, she had no idea who he was! He would address this personally. She would regret this.

"You may take the afternoon off. I won't be back until Monday," he said dismissively as she retrieved his coat, then handed it to him as he gracefully stood and exited his office with a determined look.

Kikyou was more than happy that she was not to be on the receiving end of that look.

TAoT

Kagome glared at the phone sitting innocently in the cradle. "What an insufferable shit! What did grandfather see in him, to waste his time every Friday serving him in the tea house?"

"Miss Higurashi?" Oshi queried politely, squinting up at the young woman whose cheeks had gone quite red. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Oshi-san, we won't need the tea room prepped this afternoon after all. I think we can effectively remove one Mister Taishou off our preferred customer list. Would you mind calling Miss Kagura and informing her we are open for business and then Mister Kashiwa? Perhaps he would like to have Mister Taishou's place on Fridays."

"Hai," Oshi bowed quickly, not entirely sure what had occurred while he was back in the storeroom. He wisely kept any further thoughts he had on the matter to himself. What he was sure of was that he would not call Mister Kashiwa until much later in the day. By then, things would have resolved themselves. Higurashi Kagome, he was sure, would come to regret the dismissal of Taishou-sama in so abrupt a manner.

Lovely girl, but she was so much like her father. Her temper always got the better of her. He had worked for the family since he was a teen and remembered the fights Mister Higurashi Junior and Mister Taishou had. The old man busied himself with dusting, sporadically looking to the young woman who was chewing her lower lip while placing tentative key strokes on her laptop with a bemused expression. It was her first day in charge and though she had prepared herself, he could tell she was fearful. He would help as best he could.

An ancient Tibetan brass bell rang, heralding the first customer of the day's entrance into the Art of Tea.

TAoT

Fragrant were the varieties of teas in green, black, white and red, accompanied pleasantly by the faint enticing odors of earth, citrus, cinnamon, mint and bergamot, as he opened the door mid afternoon to find the shop very much as he remembered it. It still looked like an apothecary from the early 19th century but for the tatami of pale green covering the floor and the polite note in Japanese, Chinese and English requesting all customers remove their shoes upon entry.

The bell tolled differently upon his entrance. It was the first thing she noticed, as her eyes rose to meet golden slits. The studied smile on her face fading by degree as she carefully wrapped the two pounds of loose Lapasang Souuchong in a plain, brown paper bag, tying it off with black sash and one leaf of the family tea tree as accent. Kagome knew who it was just by his aristocratic bearing. He suited his voice entirely. Her fingers suddenly felt clumsy and numb as her eyes skittered across the male who was entirely too young and almost ethereally beautiful without being effeminate in the least.

She bowed to the older woman she was serving, closing her hands around the fragile woman's gently with a deferential bow of her head.

Now for the hard part: getting her to accept without the usual embarrassing entreaties on both their parts. Usually this would take a good twenty minutes and something about the expression on Mister Taishou's face told her she did not have the luxury of time.

"My Grandfather would have wished it this way for all the care you took of our house over the last few months while I was away. When it is done, come again, please Mrs. Lee. It is the least I can do with pleasure. Your husband gave JiJi many pleasurable games of Go in his final days."

Surprisingly, Mrs. Lee bowed in turn and tittered as she passed Mister Taishou, looking back coquettishly at the tall male dressed in a black, tailored, raw silk suit and crisp white linen shirt. Kagome glanced at his feet with one eyebrow raised. Black, silk tabi - unusual? She looked where his shoes should have been; there were none. Perhaps he left them outside. His loss, when they got stolen. She smirked.

"I find them comfortable, Miss Higurashi," he answered the unspoken question with that deep, mesmerizing baritone she had come to loathe.

Kagome looked back down at the ledger as Oshi's sandaled feet shuffled over the tatami towards their honored customer in a crouched position. "Taishou-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again. May I take your coat? The Tea House has been prepared."

"The Tea House has been WHAT?!" She squeaked.

It was as if she had not spoken.

Oshi shuffled to the door and shifted the aged sign to closed before obediently following behind the tall, silver-haired male who strode through the shop as if he owned the premises towards the private tea house.

He obviously knew the way.

Kagome tapped the ledger, then slammed it closed, grinding her teeth before following dutifully.

He paid 2,000 dollars for the ritual each week, enough to cover their immediate expenses for staff and supplies; business was business.

"Gramps you owe me. Big." She murmured, suddenly aware of how she looked, in plain black slacks and blue silk blouse instead of mourning white. He would wait; if they were going to do this, she was going to dress appropriately, she thought with a malicious smile. At least she would get her own back by delaying the inevitable.

She stomped behind the two males, before abruptly turning right and heading up the stairs, the vague scent of sandalwood in her wake.

"Be quick about it, Higurashi. Time is money."

The door to her bedroom slammed twice in response.

Sesshoumaru smirked. She might well prove more entertaining than her Grandfather, he thought. He did have the time, an eternity in fact. This change might well prove a pleasing distraction. Something he needed with very little to look forward to, other than eternity.

**Author's Note:**

…and so it begins…again…I hope you enjoyed.

**EP**


	2. Chapter 2 Green Tea

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by:_**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Two is dedicated to all the lovers of tea…you know who you are…so sorry _**Twikster**_ lolol…NOT!

Reviews are fuel.

Chapter Two – **Green Tea**

"_**Teaism is a cult founded on the adoration of the beautiful among the sordid facts of everyday existence. It inculcates purity and harmony, the mystery of mutual charity, the romanticism of the social order."**_

--Okakura Kakuzo, 1906

Oshi shuffled ahead of Sesshoumaru, obsequiously bowing for daring to move ahead of the esteemed guest, however, well intentioned.

Opening the lacquered wooden doors that lead down the path to the private guest quarters, the tall, aristocratic male took note of the nightingale floor ahead of him. It appeared to have been kept in good order. He would soon test the theory after changing and if he found its state wanting, it would give him another opportunity to upbraid the Proprietress of the Art of Tea. He suppressed a malicious smile at the coming prospect, imagining her defensive stance if he found fault. There was something about her manner that intrigued and prayed upon his baser nature to taunt, if only for effect.

"You may leave. I will take it from here," Sesshoumaru murmured dismissively, sliding the shoji open and closing it in the elderly attendant's face with satisfaction.

Oshi, who had remained crouched, did not lift his eyes until he heard the gentle click as the wooden slats connected. Breathing with relief and favoring his right side, he turned and gingerly walked as rapidly as he could back to the storefront. It did not bear thinking about what was sure to follow. He had done his duty as promised to the deceased Higurashi; now to find the wooden box and present it to Miss Higurashi with instructions.

TAoT

Kagome bit her lower lip, hair still damp from the impromptu shower she had decided to take. Well-tended brows furrowed, as she looked at the three ceremonial furisodes: white, red and gray silk, respectively. What to wear?

Though drawn to the white for some inexplicable reason, she opted for the gray with the lining of red silk. Her reasoning being it more closely matched in its hem and sleeve detail to Kanagawa's Great Wave print, the centerpiece of the Tokonoma within the tearoom.

The famous wood block print by Hokusai had been her Grandfather's most prized possession, especially as it was the third print taken from the original block and worthy of the Met.

On more than one occasion, several curators had taken an interest in the piece to her Grandfather's horror and her father's peculiar delight. It was sacred and a gift from a patron her JiJi had refused to name, even on his death bed and her father's.

What she did know was it gave her peace each time she entered the room, despite the depiction of fishermen in peril seeking the first catch of the year. Respect was what she felt in its presence.

There was something eternal and powerful about the movement of so seemingly gentle a force as water. It could not be grasped by a clenched fist, but it had the destructive force of a tsunami. Yet, if you opened your palm in surrender, it would reside there, still, gently trickling through your fingers, bathing you in its caress.

One day, she promised herself, she would visit the prefecture of Kanagawa and perhaps bear witness to Hokusai's original vision.

The knock came gently to her door for the second time, bringing her back to reality as she was reaching for the furisode, having made her choice.

"Oshi-san?"

"Humble apologies, Miss Higurashi. I have left something at your door. He is getting dressed now," Oshi replied, somewhat stilted and nervous from the other side of the wooden door.

Kagome stalked to the door, the kimono was thrown back onto the bed as she swung the door open with force.

"Oh no you don't, Oshi-san!" she said, tapping a naked foot in annoyance. "What is the meaning of this?" she pointed her index finger at the innocent looking white box.

Oshi smiled apologetically, revealing slightly yellowed, crooked teeth that had seen much better days that did not involve a pipe.

Kagome glowered, though the rage she thought she should feel had disappeared. He was genuinely afraid. Why?

TAoT

White, black or midnight blue: what had happened to the grey hakama? Sesshoumaru thought as he carefully checked the other drawers of the Tansu with irritation. Had the damn woman laundered it and forgotten to return it to its rightful place? Another bone of contention; his wafuku was never to be interfered with. It was Jaken's job to see to his needs, however ineptly. Only then did it hit him. They had been torn the last time he had worn them, near on a year ago.

A definite loss of face in front of the tea master as Higurashi's son had effortlessly slashed through the material. Sesshoumaru had been caught off guard when Rin, his adopted daughter by proxy, had come bursting into the room, effervescent as ever, to show him her latest floral find in the outer garden. Of course, he had to be suitably impressed, or there would have been dewy eyes and much petulance. Humans!

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he examined the futon now replete with choices of vestments. The white appealed, but then again…it always did. Swiftly he removed his outer garments and placed them neatly on the hangers provided, carefully going over his lapels which he scrutinized with vague annoyance. They were a tenth of an inch too wide for his liking, fashions be damned. His tailor was becoming lax with age; humans…tiresome and fragile.

TAoT

"So, I am to present him with a new one each week?" Kagome stared at the box in confusion, then back at Oshi, who had seated himself in the disreputable arm chair that she loved and would not dream of parting with. "Gramps didn't mention this." She shook it, none the wiser of its contents. It was light.

"Mister Taishou specifics are all in the diary, Miss Higurashi. I believe that there are 39 boxes left, so you need not begin to replenish them for another year." Oshi offered quietly, "There is no order. I will show you where the gift Tansu is after the ceremony, at your convenience."

Kagome chuckled and carefully placed the box on her bed.

"At my convenience…right? Like the tea ceremony that I specifically asked to be cancelled, Oshi-san?"

She waited for his response and, as none was forthcoming, she crossed her legs modestly beneath her white robe and quirked her brow at the old servant, resting her chin in her palm with a bemused expression.

Though she tried, she could not be irritated with him. Something smacked too much of a conspiracy between himself and her beloved grandfather. He was, apparently, following orders. No point in taking umbrage. Oshi meant well.

"39? But there are 52 weeks in the year," she murmured aloud. Perhaps she should read the diary…then again, she might not have to, she thought with a vaguely malicious gleam. Her mind wandered off to the pleasing prospect of drowning this Tai-Pan of Industry in the man-made stream beyond the teahouse; very satisfying thought indeed.

It could not have been her imagination; the elderly man blushed, and averted his eyes.

Her blue-black tresses fell over her shoulder like a waterfall as she shrugged in resignation, pleasing violent thoughts averted for the time being by the nervous fidgeting of an elderly male across from her.

"I need to get dressed Oshi-san. We must talk when I am done today with Lord High and Mighty downstairs. You really can't overrule me with respect to clients in future. Is that understood?" she admonished gently, still wondering why Oshi, usually pleasant and forthcoming, had become so closed mouthed with so simple a question.

Oshi hurriedly rose with relief, bowed and exited, having said no other words.

Kagome's eyes narrows on the closed door. Something was up. He looked actually relieved to be out of her presence, having not answered the question.

TAoT

How many years had he walked this path to the teahouse over the nightingale floor? Its gentle twittering refrain acknowledged his progress with each firm step he took toward the weathered shoji that would grant him a respite from the twenty-first century.

Looking about him, Sesshoumaru's usually immobile expression softened a fraction, taking in the man-made stream that meandered towards the teahouse and its fountain, a gift from the now defunct shiro of his puphood.

All prospects were pleasing, if only for a moment in the stillness. Why had so small a place of no real significance garnered an aspect of his soul that few places did in this time? It was not grand in the least, but the setting was perfect in the traditional sense. Gone were thoughts of discontinuing the ritual, that is, unless she proved incompetent beyond measure. His lips narrowed in anticipation of the coming debacle, his mind set with adjectival phrases designed to demean if prompted.

He felt her diffidence and challenge the moment he looked at her. She wasn't even classically beautiful. There was nothing demure about her manner at all. She was pretty, if that. She was not memorable in the least and yet, there was something intriguing about her. He would get to the root of it over the ritual.

The last time he had seen her she was eight and gangly, all legs, clumsy and loud.

Unaccountably loud.

From her expression when she had laid eyes on him in the shop, she did not remember they had been introduced, rather formally, one rainy Sunday afternoon nearly twelve years before.

Sesshoumaru was relieved. There would be no need for pleasantries, which these humans insisted on. However, that option had long flown, considering their 'first' encounter, earlier that day.

The gravel beneath his feet crunched reassuringly as he prepared to sit upon the embossed cushion with his family crest outside the teahouse, awaiting his call to enter.

Sesshoumaru sat in lotus, an imperious expression in place as he looked over the small garden languidly. The dull, rhythmic chime of the temple bells above his head in the miniature Goshinboku caused his ears to twitch. This was an unwanted change to the setting. He would express his displeasure once she appeared. Most unfortunately, a monarch butterfly chose to make an appearance and was swiftly dispatched, wings duly severed as it attempted to flutter without the now missing appendages, as he carelessly crushed it underfoot. He was well pleased that something had finally gone right with his afternoon. The butter of its wings was flicked dispassionately from his index finger and thumb. No need for it to get on his pristine white haori or hakama.

If she did not show soon, there would be hell to pay.

TAoT

Kagome's reflection always surprised her when she was in full dress. Her hair upswept into a non-traditional chignon; light powder, not of rice, and the merest tint of rouge to her lips and cheeks cast a delicate light to her skin, emphasizing her best feature: her eyes.

Deep set and honey brown, they required little in the way of accoutrement other than liner and a hint of mascara. The furisode suited her. She knew it, and this caused a light blush to accentuate her cheeks. She felt like an ancient lady fully garbed. Even her steps adjusted in the sumptuous kimono and geta as she descended the stairs. Still, she did so despise the feel of the tabi socks between her big toes. It was never something she would ever grow use to, but it was necessary.

Holding the little white box carefully, she glided down the stairs and took one last look at her reflection at the bottom of the stairs in the mirror placed there for just this purpose. She was the proprietor now, and she would act it, despite the handsome menace she would serve tea to in her first proper tea. Her grandfather had spent many hours teaching her the art of tea; the art of life.

TAoT

Oshi bowed reverently as she opened the door that partitioned the store from the family's private quarters.

"You are exquisite, my Lady," he whispered to her geta'd feet.

Kagome chuckled, tapping him lightly on his back, bidding he rise.

"Oshi-san, try to remember this is no longer the feudal era. Look at me. I haven't done this for some time and even then, only for the family. Did I miss anything?" her voice held a nervous lilt.

The elderly male looked at her with a loving, avuncular expression and he smiled genuinely up into her face.

Righting himself, he held out his hand for her to take, as she stepped onto the landing and waited for his final benediction with bated breath.

Somehow it mattered today.

She refused to give her insecurity a name. Little did she know that it already had one – Taishou Sesshoumaru.

TAoT

He could hear the quiet padding beyond the shoji as she prepared the tearoom, the faint sound of a pan flute playing within. Another change; he quirked a well-arched silver brow in disapproval. This century left much to be desired.

Though she tried to hide it, he could feel her discomfort. She was nervous and this pleased him immeasurably. Finally, the damn woman was showing the appropriate reaction to his esteemed and rarified presence. Perhaps he would overlook the wind instrument in this instance.

And so he sat, awaiting his call to the way of tea.

**Author's Note**

Hope you enjoyed. See you soon. Oh and the butterfly's death is not in vain…yep...enough said….repercussions are winging their way to his Lordship as we speak.

**EP**


	3. Chapter 3 Macha

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by:_**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Three is dedicated to **Minerva One**, writer of my current favourite one shot "_**Dear Diary**_." Run don't walk to read it.

Reviews are fuel.

Chapter Three – **Macha**

"_**Lady Astor (infuriated): Mister Churchill, if I were your wife, I'd put poison in your tea.**_

_**Churchill: Madam, were I your husband, I would surely drink it.**__** "**_

-- An exchange overheard between Lady Astor and Winston Churchill that took place in the Houses of Parliament one day.

TAoT

Continuing his ritual cleansing at the fountain's basin, Sesshoumaru gave a final predatory glance to the little garden. He could now hear her shuffling on the tatami toward the small opening to bid him enter. His face took on its usual impassive expression in anticipation.

The faint scent of aloes wood incense preceded the shoji sliding open, revealing the tearoom and a petite vision in gray silk.

Kagome, kneeling seiza style, remained bowed as she carefully and quietly opened the sliding door, internally reciting the four quintessential principles in the art of tea: tranquility, purity, harmony and respect in conduct with nature and the guest at all times.

He blinked in disbelief.

Sesshoumaru shielded his expression of surprise, though his citrine eyes drank her in greedily from head to toe, amazed at the transformation and amazed at her beauty and delicate grace. This was to be a _chakai_, a relatively simple tea, and yet she was dressed in a manner befitting a kaiseki and looked very much a lady worthy of a samurai.

Her head, dark and glossy, remained bowed as was customary, while ushering him in with a delicate gesture of her hand. Kagome's sooty lashes fluttered briefly as she carefully snuck a peak at him from beneath them. Her breath caught as their eyes met.

Whether it was nerves, or awareness of him as a desirable, dominant male, the Higurashi woman's temperature had elevated. Intriguing.

Sesshoumaru bowed perfunctorily. Either would suffice, he thought. There was surprise in her gaze, and an underlying challenge mixed with curiosity.

He bowed again, recovering himself, then crouched to enter in the small space provided. It was an intrinsic reminder that all who entered this sacred place should do so with humility. Personal status was to be left behind.

The door slid closed behind him quietly as she shuffled forward to prepare the utensils for tea.

"You may begin, Higurashi. Speak your mind, within reason, within _the way_."

He felt her aura shift. She had stiffened at the use of her family name in so dispassionate and curt a manner. One silver brow quirked, his point had been made.

Keep the modern female on her toes. She had not shown him an ounce of respect earlier. He would take this opportunity to test her mettle, regardless of the precepts bestowed to the ceremony.

Turning his back to her, yellow eyes traveled the four and a half tatami enclosure with relative satisfaction, looking for the anomalous but finding none. It was only then his eyes fell on the print set lovingly and respectfully in the alcove.

Sesshoumaru noticed the tatami mats had been changed for the season and were a quiet, natural wheat in color. They were, in slight contrast to the mat of the sunken hearth and the bamboo accented walls, acceptable.

Never one to shuffle across the tatami, as tradition dictated, he strode to the _Tokonoma_ with quiet purpose and kneeled seiza style in front of Hokusai's work with reverence.

She had kept it. That had been unexpected.

Kagome glared at his back as she removed the _chakin_ from her obi to ritually wipe the tea bowl and scoop, while the water boiled in the ancient iron pot atop the hearth. The task performed, she placed the small, rectangular linen cloth to the side, palms folded as she attempted once more to retrieve the calm required to execute the ritual perfectly.

As host it was her place to instill reverence in all aspects of the service, chiefly amongst them, tranquility.

None of which she was feeling at the moment.

In fact, the urge to take the ancient cast iron pot's liquid contents and liberally drench the insufferable male was growing by leaps and bounds.

"Harmony," she murmured to herself between gritted teeth, retrieving the ladle.

"I'm not sensing any, Higurashi. You do your grandfather a grave disservice."

That's one, Kagome thought, taking a deep breath, doing her level best to instill harmony in her demeanor with very little in the way of success.

Yes, he is definitely a pompous, egotistical, overbearing ass; but exquisite to the eye and it would not do to give a client third degree burns. Kagome took the opportunity of glaring at the male with his back to her malevolently. He really had the most gorgeous hair and such an unusual color, too.

"You would perform the tea meeting more effectively if you spent less time admiring my form, woman, when you think this Sesshoumaru unaware."

That's two, the dark-haired woman reflected with embarrassment as the ladle clattered into the hearth. She cursed under her breath in its retrieval, her cheeks burning with humiliation at having been caught.

"So much for grace," Sesshoumaru murmured with just a hint of boredom to his deep register, turning and gracefully edging forward to his rightful tatami as guest.

She remained silent watching his progress.

The manner in which she held the ladle looked moderately threatening as she stared into his eyes boldly; the very height of rudeness, thought the patrician male, before he lowered his gaze. Her eyes were very disconcerting.

He would be loath to admit it but he found her fighting spirit somewhat thrilling. It aroused the predator that lurked just below his civilized exterior. She had clearly spent far too much time in the West. The silver-haired male could tell by the set of her little jaw Kagome wanted to retaliate verbally, but decorum had won out thus far.

She took her frustrations out on the bamboo ladle as she carefully and meticulously cleansed it once more. It was not lost on Sesshoumaru's delicate hearing that she was grinding her teeth, soft lips forming a very thin line of suppressed rage at his audacity.

"The point of the ceremony is to get the guest to relax and enjoy the quiet of his or her surrounding, Mister Taishou. I do apologize if I have caused offence. This is my first ceremony for an outsider. Clearly it is not to your liking. Consider it my humble gift and requires no remuneration as it will be your _**last**_ with this teahouse."

Looking at her through his lashes with a malicious glint, Sesshoumaru flicked one silken sleeve of his haori in mild irritation at her presumptive tone and veiled dismissal. There was no doubt in his mind, he was being handed his walking papers as patron in the most gracious manner possible.

"You overstep again, Higurashi. I have yet to inform you that your services are no longer required and when this Sesshoumaru decides, in due course, you will be informed forthwith. This Sesshoumaru was merely making observations to better enable you to perfect your duties in future."

Interminable silence…at the rate she was going nothing would remain of the ladle's handle, he mused with hidden amusement.

A muffled squeak came from the female's throat as her lower jaw tightened further, the exposed flesh to the right of her throat now a hot pink as the muscles in her neck worked furiously. Sesshoumaru bit his lower lip, suppressing the chuckle his throat wanted to utter. She was so easy to rile; very easy prey.

"Case in point," Sesshoumaru said lazily, pointing his index finger at the ladle. "The handle can not withstand the pressure you are applying."

Kagome realized in that moment she had two choices.

Either lunge for the tall, smug bastard fond of speaking of himself in the third person and remove his voice box decidedly painfully, or continue with as much dignity as she could muster for posterity's sake, for Grandfather's sake.

She would not lose face.

Sighing in exasperation, she settled on the latter course, however appealing the former.

"Speak woman. Thus far you have proved rather boring. A complete disservice to your Grandfather's memory," he added.

Perfectly white teeth gritted between moist, petal soft lips.

"That's three…" she whispered in a soft threatening tone. He had finally exceeded his bounds.

A rare thing happened then. Sesshoumaru held regret in his choice of spoken words. He had meant to irk, nothing more.

Sesshoumaru licked his own lips in predatory fascination as he watched the female's head slowly rise. Her gaze was intent and frozen, as she carefully raised the ladle then lowered it to its holder and began to scoop the _macha_ carefully into the bowl, performing the task gracefully and without effort.

Unquestionably, Sesshoumaru thought, she was about to crack. Why he needed her to do so remained a mystery. He was, however, elated at the prospect.

Now that she had a focal point, her blinding rage, she had gone on automatic and all the years of training came to the fore.

Reverently she reached for the ladle, placing the ascribed amount of near boiling water into the bowl and grasped the _chasen_ delicately and began to whisk the fragrant powder to frothy perfection.

He watched her hands thoroughly mesmerized by each subtle movement of her wrist, long, tapered digits lovingly holding the _chasen_, which had become an extension of her hand. The quiet dignity and centuries old execution in the art made manifest for the perfect cup of the Kami's brew. So entranced was he in the subtlety and near sensuality of her gestures, Sesshoumaru barely heard her retort as his heart leapt in his chest.

"You are determined to ruin what is to be a simple, pleasurable ceremony for guest and host alike, Mister Taishou. Why are you here if you find my company so disagreeable? I have given you several opportunities today to avoid this _**unwanted**_ encounter. When it no longer could be avoided, I made every effort to fulfill your needs despite my own well-founded misgivings and your inordinate rudeness."

The Aristocratic ice cube across from her merely quirked a brow. His eyes took in the detailed pattern of her kimono with reserved admiration. The demur curves of her body, well hidden by the furisode, further enhanced her allure and the tearoom's appointment.

"You wear it well, Miss Higurashi. It is an antique, yes? Designed to imitate the print?" he added conversationally.

Ignoring his attempt at a compliment in the way of an apology, Kagome organized the tea bowls for service. "It is with great respect, Mister Taishou, I ask that you never speak of my grandfather in so dismissive a manner again. He meant nothing to you, but he was my entire life," she added quietly.

Sesshoumaru, unaccustomed to rebuke, stiffened visibly. He had paid her a supreme compliment. He rarely, if ever, did that and yet she would continue with her little peeve? Ningen!

She never noticed his large, graceful hands curling into fists on either side of his thighs, effectively hiding his claws, which had begun to extend instinctively. He wanted to rend from stem to stern the offensive being's comment with respect to his youkai.

His deep, mesmerizing baritone spoke. "Higurashi, never mind the tea. This Sesshoumaru wishes to have his box now."

Kagome sighed in relief that this farce would not continue, then thought better of it and gave a sly smile as she looked into cold citrine. His pupils had contracted. He looked just this side of dangerous as he meet her steady gaze without flinching.

"No. I prepared it. **You**. Will. Drink. It… and only then, will you get your pressie, Mister Taishou," she said quietly, barely suppressing her own chuckle at the horrified look in his eyes. If he insisted on acting like a child, she would treat him as such.

Ignoring him, she turned the bowl three times, as tradition demanded, then carefully placed it in front of him. She lowered her gaze to her lap and waited for the tsunami that would surely follow.

None came. He shuffled forward on the tatami and retrieved the bowl swiftly, almost spilling it.

"So much for grace…" she mimicked softly, just sufficiently loud for him to hear.

Kagome flinched as a low warning growl came at her from somewhere within the tearoom. It took a moment for her to realize it came from the male sitting opposite her. She refused to look in his eyes, even though at that moment, the petite woman would have given anything to see his expression, suddenly recognizing Oshi's trepidation in this man's presence.

It seemed an eternity before he moved, shuffling forward gracefully to return the bowl to its former position.

This she had not anticipated. In truth, she had expected to be 'wearing' the green tea for her effrontery. The proprietress had broken every rule and Kagome knew she should feel shame…but didn't. He had asked for it. Mister Taishou had not spent sufficient time in the West to lord it over her in this way. He was, as her brother would say, 'Old School.'

He returned the bowl to its original position and glowered. "Higurashi, the leaves were too young and hence overly sweet."

Eying him carefully, she removed the elongated, white box from her obi, ignoring his acerbic comment, which she had anticipated. It was inevitable he would try to get his own back; she being nothing more than an onna in his eyes and well below his station.

Lowering her eyes, she bowed deeply extending her hands over the hearth, palms up. Whether for his benefit or her own, Kagome carefully adjusted her hands' positioning so they could avoid touching.

The box was perched precariously on the flat of her palms, Sesshoumaru observed, and his upper lip quirked mischievously. He was having none of it. Her insistence on this self-imposed decorum would be broken. How dare she act the part of a lady in an attempt to make him feel small? In truth, Sesshoumaru wanted to see that fiery spark again. It was fascinating; something to conquer in an age devoid of challenge.

"My given name is Kagome, for future reference, Mister Taishou. You will find I respond to it readily and rather pleasantly."

He quirked a silver brow at her in lieu of an answer.

Kagome chuckled. "Those brows of yours speak volumes, Mister Taishou. Where do you have them done?"

"You will find, Ka-go-me, I do not respond well to commands from any quarter. I do and say as I see fit, woman. Get use to it. Your grandfather did," was his casual indifferent reply, as he extended a large hand and caressed the tips of her fingers while retrieving the pristine white box.

"Ahhh, Mister Taishou, therein lay your error. I am not my grandfather."

Moving like a lightning strike, Sesshoumaru retrieved the box.

His hands were hot and callused! Kagome blinked in shock. Her eyes flew to his in reproach as she retracted her palm as though burnt; her cheeks glowed cherry red with mortification at the intimacy of his touch. She knew now he was intentionally goading her, but why?

"It had not escaped my notice, Ka-go-me."

With infinite delicacy, he examined the box while she put away the tea items, occasionally glancing at the petite, and now that he gave it proper thought, exquisitely refined little woman in front of him.

Sesshoumaru smirked secretively, having devised a new strategy.

It was probably innocent, she thought; not worth thinking about and yet she continued to blush, each time she recalled so simple a touch. With luck he would assume it was due to her being so close to the hearth and nothing more while she ritually cleaned and put away all items in the tea caddy, avoiding his eyes.

"Hnnnn?" asked the rich baritone across from her in question.

The dark-haired woman looked up, prepared to be aggravated once more until she saw the genuine perplexed expression on the Tai-Pan's face. He certainly was handsome in any light and at that moment he looked very much like a bemused child with a new toy.

In fact, he did have a new toy. A Take-tombo; two to be exact, each brightly colored.

Kagome graciously hid a smile behind her hands in relief, before answering the unasked question.

"They are bamboo dragonflies, Mister Taishou. Have you never played with them as a child? One assumes you were a child once?" she added mischievously, her facial expression softening.

Sesshoumaru looked at that moment like a dead halibut as he glared at the female across the hearth, extending one of the offending items to her by its 'stem'.

"And what exactly is this Sesshoumaru to do with these brightly colored pieces of nonsense, woman?"

Kagome's genuinely pleasant smile shifted, her eyes holding just a modicum of menace now as she mumbled under her breath, retrieving the Take-tombo reverently. He need not know she recognized them.

"You don't really want me to answer that Taishou Sesshoumaru…_**really**_ you don't."

**Author's Note**

I hope you enjoyed. The games are about to begin. The next chapter we meet Sesshoumaru's clan and Kagome's friends…one by one…

Shortly, the finale of TSNNAM…and its epilogue SM:AVC.

**EP**


	4. Chapter 4 Tisane

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by:_**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Four is dedicated to **ILovePrettySilverHair**, who wrote the following delightfully, sensual romp "_**License to Drive**_." It is deliciously wicked and a must read. Very tongue, planted, firmly in cheek.

Reviews are fuel.

Chapter Four – **Tisane**

"_**A woman is like a teabag – you never know how strong she is until she gets in hot water.**__**"**_

-- Eleanor Roosevelt.

TAoT

"When does she arrive?" asked the deep baritone, which reverberated in the stillness of the darkened room.

It was sunset. He would always remember that. How apropos that he should be called to the bedside of this ancient shrine priest for a final goodbye as the sun sank slowly beyond the window. Its last echoes a thin red line gracing the rose-colored horizon.

Like ghosts, the voile curtains danced in the gentle, evening breeze, which carried with it the faint traces of incense from the garden shrine below.

"_Kun Sho_," Sesshoumaru said aloud, recognizing the rising scent.

A weathered, dry hand reached for his strong one, grasping it firmly, pulling Sesshoumaru's attention back to small figure cosseted within white cotton sheets.

"In a few days," came the husked reply, dark eyes bright and amused and yet distant, almost questioning.

Sesshoumaru squeezed gently in acknowledgement, his eyes averting to the feminine figure seated just beyond in shadow, head demurely bowed, pretending not to listen.

"Mrs. Lee, I would be grateful if you gave us a moment or two to finish some business?" asked Mister Higurashi, politely.

The elderly woman quickly stood and bowed, giving a decidedly suspicious glance at the tall male before heading for the door and closing it quietly behind her.

Sesshoumaru placed his fingers against his lips, quirking one brow, as he padded to the door and swung it open.

Mrs. Lee almost fell in, but for the firm grasp the tall, pale male took of her shoulder. Leaning forward, he whispered menacingly in her ear. "Go."

Mister Higurashi was not privy to the word spoken, but he could well surmise as he began to chuckle, unadvisedly.

When the coughing fit stopped, due to liberal sips of cooling tisane, the minor adjustment of pillows behind the elderly male's curved back, and admonitions on the part of Sesshoumaru to be still, Mister Higurashi asserted himself and spoke.

"Sit, boy."

The look on the silver-haired male's face almost started another coughing jaunt, but the businessman sat nonetheless as requested, however diffidently, on the chair the Lee woman had previously occupied.

"Your age and fragility remains your saving grace, Priest. This Sesshoumaru…"

The old man waved a hand about weakly with marked indifference to the speech he had, apparently, heard many times before.

"Yes, yes, yes. We haven't time for that, Lord Sesshoumaru. Come closer. I cannot see you all the way over there in the dark. Humor an old man, pup...come," was the thin rasp.

TAoT

Mrs. Lee padded down the long hallway silently, looking nervously back.

Should she call Miss Higurashi? Her grandfather did not look to last the night. It would mean disobeying the elderly man's order not to call his grandchildren, most especially Miss Higurashi, whose items had arrived the day before. She was to follow in a matter of days after arranging her sabbatical from the University. Her grandfather spoke with pride of her accomplishments as the first Higurashi to not only attend an institution of higher learning, but to become the youngest in her discipline to go for her Masters.

Perhaps she should wait, Mrs. Lee told herself, putting away the cell-phone for safekeeping in her pants pocket. For now, she would remain in the house until the young woman arrived, as previously arranged.

TAoT

"There is no point glowering down at me. My eyesight is failing and it is wasted. Sit."

"What is it, old man?" Sesshoumaru feigned boredom, not missing the grimace or the halting speech pattern that had not been there days before at their last tea. He adjusted the sheets meticulously, placing both of the old man's arms under the covers, smoothing an area to perch, back ramrod straight.

Tired eyes looked at the Taiyoukai knowingly, a thin smile curving his lips and like the mischievous man he was, Mister Higurashi began to hum, gazing out the window with a far off wistful look.

"Higurashi, I don't have all night to listen to your atonal attempts at melody."

Violet hues deepening to indigo was all that remained of the day beyond that window; the window that in the last few days had become his only vantage on the outside world. He chuckled sadly, resignedly as the tall, elegant figure continued to glower down at him, waiting.

Mister Higurashi knew better…there was no true malice in that gaze.

"You are a hard being to love, Lord Sesshoumaru, but worth the effort."

"Hnnn," was the quiet response.

Both sets of eyes turning to the window once more as the moon made its silvery presence felt in the blue black of the now, night sky.

TAoT

Shafts of moonlight crept stealthily across the plush, carpeting, eventually coming to rest over the aquiline being seated.

He blinked, amber eyes taking on the moon's eerie luminescence, unaware of the otherworldly glow it cast over his features.

How long had he sat there in memory of that night over three months before? He had remained with the elderly human until fitful sleep claimed him and the dawn's light came through that small window.

Across the room, he discerned the thin T-shaped object at rest on the carpet.

Sesshoumaru had final gotten the hang of it. The long bamboo stem rolling against his palm and the quick release as the fragile toy spun away from him, up, up, up to the ceiling then arched towards the door. His upper lip quirked a fraction; he had taught himself that particular technique. Not the Higurashi woman, he thought with pride.

She had enjoyed his first two failed attempts too readily for his liking. He had almost snapped it in two, but for the fear he saw in her eyes and the sadness. Her manner had abruptly changed, as though reading his thought of action, as she carefully demonstrated without looking at him once more.

"I did it, old man. Nothing to it," he murmured dismissively to the silence of his den, easing himself up to retrieve the small toy. Tomorrow, he would teach Rin. It would be Saturday, the only day spent with the child. It was his duty; a promise to be kept.

The rapid, assured stride beyond the closed door, heralding the entrance of Miroku, his legal counsel and general conscience, or so the man thought; conscience that is.

"Why is it so dark in here? I swear you are a vampire, Sesshoumaru. It would explain the pallid coloring and your ridiculous, almost non-existent appetite," the tall, dark-haired male said, switching on the light.

"There, much better."

Feeling rather pleased with himself, Miroku slouched against the wall, looking fit and handsome in his dark slacks and mauve silk shirt; a color most men would not attempt.

"Then you risk life and limb invading my home under cover of darkness, Miroku. What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, intentionally continuing to gaze at the moon, secreting away the toy. When would the blasted man learn to knock before barging in with that inane affability of his, which masked a razor-sharp intellect and a minor predilection for 'tree hugging?'

"What ya got there, Mister Taishou?" Miroku asked, blinking rapidly, his lips quivering as he attempted to suppress his laughter.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that a take-tombo?"

"Get out!" Sesshoumaru hissed, the toy hitting the closed door, and falling to the carpeting once more. He could still hear the snickering echoing down the hallway.

_Humans, they will be the death of me_, he thought ruefully.

It was time for bed.

Another endless day had begun without his permission…

TAoT

"You little demon! Come back here this instant and clean this up!" Kagome bellowed half-heartedly down the quiet alleyway, raising the soapy sponge in threat at the retreating figure of a short, redheaded boy.

She had not been surprised to see the bucket placed at the foot of the stairs in anticipation.

It almost made the dark-haired woman smile, as she rolled up her denim sleeves. Mrs. Lee, doubtlessly, had placed it there from the night before, prepared for the usual Saturday morning battle with the neighborhood's resident Picasso.

Some things never changed, Kagome chuckled.

Perhaps this Saturday morning would be different.

It… wasn't.

"Every freakin Saturday, like clockwork," Kagome groused tiredly as she slapped the sponge against the glass pane of the store's entrance way. She had other things to do but felt guilty asking Oshi to do so menial a task, especially since his back was playing up.

Shippou was the boy's name. A bad lot in the making, Mrs. Lee had asserted repeatedly with a scowl. Then again, everyone not raised in the strictest traditions were a bad lot, perhaps even Kagome herself with all this education. What good would it do her in the end if she could not find a husband? The dark-haired woman had overheard her saying one-day to Oshi.

Kagome had seen the look of pity in Mrs. Lee's dark eyes as she patted her hand with sympathy, before the usual query as to the state of her love life. Then, of course, came the mention of that nice boy up the street named Houjo, who had his own sushi bar and was doing rather well.

"Nice boy, respectable boy and Japanese, too," she always added, as if that would seal the deal.

Dunking the paint-soaked sponge in the warm water a final time, Kagome sighed, admiring her handy work.

There were still streaks, of course. She needed to get some old newsprint. Her grandfather swore by it and it did produce a dazzling shine worthy of Windex.

"Oh Kami, what have I let myself in for?" she murmured, shaking her head, the sound of a motorcycle's irritable engine becoming more prevalent with each passing moment.

She missed the quiet of the university's quadrangle of a Saturday morning.

Kagome picked up the bucket. Sango would be by soon to take her to brunch.

Breaks screeching at the intersection and a few seconds later the sound of a loud bang, as something connected with the hood of a car, and the immediate slamming of a car door with force caused Kagome to look up the alley to the main street. She could see nothing. Someone might need help. Instinctively she reached for her cell in her back pocket, taking off at a run, uncaring about the bucket's contents sloshing over her jeans as she took off at a trot.

A familiar female voice, screaming at the top of her lungs, was giving the driver of a sleek, silver-gray Jaguar, a piece of her mind.

"Oh shit, it's Sango!"

The male in question looked livid and about to pounce on the screaming female.

Kagome came to an abrupt halt… unfortunately her momentum carried the bucket forward and its vibrant, liquid contents found a new home as it lovingly clung to broad chest and pristine white linen.

And so, Saturday had begun…

Author's Note

Can you say apoplexia? ….What? You didn't think I would find a way for him to take that shirt off (wink)? Oh ye of little faith...Perish the thought (wicked grin) LMAO!

Oh and you guys have been awesome! Just astounding! Really enjoy your comments relating to the story as it unfolds. See you soon. I promise one more chapter by the weekend of **TAoT**, then it disappears for a week or two…with a nice long chapter. Gotta pay attention to **TSNNAM**. It is pouting.

Check out the beautiful artwork done by **Sugar0o**…just stunning…she has captured the actual mood of the piece thus far. Thank you, sweetheart.

**sugar0o./art/Tomorrow-85532408**

**EP**


	5. Chapter 5 Bubble Tea

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by:_**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Five is dedicated to **Sugar0o**, who is writing my current favourite of hers _**Do You Know How to Dance?**_ and has gifted this story with stunning artwork, shared in the previous chapter. She really is a dab hand at drawing women appreciatively. She does feminine well. Check both her stories and artwork out and maybe you can convince her to write more often (chuckle). Lazy, gifted little thing ;p

_**Jean-Paul Reopelle is an abstract expressionist, fond of colour and splotches.**_

Reviews are fuel.

Chapter Five – **Bubble Tea**

"_**There is no trouble so great or grave that cannot be much diminished by a nice cup of tea."**_

-- Bernard-Paul Heroux--

TAoT

And it was with a jaundiced eye that one Lord Sesshoumaru, late of the Sengoku Jidai, wondered dispassionately why humans, as a general rule, were not kept on a rather short leash.

The mere fact that they were allowed to go about freely spreading all manner of desolation on the Earth, and more to the point, on him, did not sit well.

No, they should have been done away with eons before.

Take, for example, the fishwife who had removed her helmet and whose eyes were currently distended markedly from their sockets; nary a blink to moisten the uncomely orbs which moments ago had the definite aspect of a slavering mutt who had finally spotted a desirable bone on which to gnaw with gusto.

As to the other female harridan in his midst, her large, gentle, expressive brown eyes were suitably horrified as her mouth worked like a fish whose gills had come a cropper.

Sesshoumaru could almost feel sorry for the petite, curvy wench with the pleasing scent and formidable cleavage, reminiscent of ripe peaches…but didn't. Her breasts were blushing at him rather immodestly at the moment, one snap having come undone on her shirt, leaving little to his imagination.

Peeling his eyes away from her heaving bosoms, Sesshoumaru took stock of his current situation in detail.

The shirt was definitely ruined, though the paint was soy based; the less said of his trousers the better and the Italian leather espadrilles were impossible to save.

"Mister Taishou?" was the quiet, querulous whisper as Kagome stepped forward, bucket still in hand.

"Stay away from me," Sesshoumaru said through clenched teeth. "You've done quite enough, Miss Higurashi."

She had managed to soak her own white runners through but appeared not to have noticed as her eyes took in the full damage with a far-off dazed expression, now that the initial shock had passed. It took her a moment to draw her eyes from his chest to speak, refusing to meet his frigid gaze.

"I'm sooo soooooo sorry, I-I…I'll make it better. I promise. Please, I never meant…come inside."

At least she was suitably aghast at her unintentional crimes against his youkai. It didn't explain the speculative and furtive glances she was giving his body though.

An unlady-like snort broke the silence, coming from the fishwife's quarter.

"White linen is over-rated anyway, Kagome. Stop apologizing to him, already. He almost ran me over in case you didn't notice!" Sango said with no small amount of pique as she glared at her friend awaiting a response.

Kagome was far too busy at the moment enjoying the flow of color hues over a broad expanse of chest and tapered masculine waistline.

She sighed aloud and blinked in disbelief. He was the stuff of exceedingly moist dreams. Shame about him being a stuck up bastard, though, it kind of colored things, and she suddenly felt for the women in his life. Nothing so eerily beautiful should wear a scowl as a matter of course. Her heart tightened in her chest at the thought, refusing to wonder if it was the smile, or the thought of other women.

Even the tailored, casual trousers, sodden though they were, left very little to the imagination; he was perfect.

Kagome had come across many an attractive male in her time, but few held a candle to this being standing, albeit in a rainbow-hued puddle, while attempting to maintain his dignity. How to make this right?

Sango had said something, hadn't she? Kagome wondered as she tried unsuccessfully to peel her eyes away from his torso and sundry, willing her eyes to stay above his belt's horizon. She did, after all, despise the ground the man walked on.

When had the morning become so warm, exactly? She could feel beads of sweet running down her back, making her shimmy, her hips gently swaying provocatively as she rolled her neck, meeting his eyes for the first time. The vein at the base of her neck pulsed.

Sesshoumaru's right brow raised an eighth of an inch, having sensed the shift in the woman's demeanor, from horror to something secretively intimate in her gaze and deportment. Despite the sticky, cool, tinctures assailing his youkai currently, he felt unaccountably warm under her speculative, shy gaze. What remained intriguing to his mind was that she was entirely unaware she was giving off very distinct signals of interest; curious.

This, of course, was not lost on Sango.

Kagome had yet to say a word to her, much less look in her direction. She could tell his type from a mile away and hated him on sight. It didn't bode well that her friend since childhood was staring at him like a doe in season. As for him, he was trying to maintain his cool, but his nostrils were beginning to flare; definite interest. How could he help it? Kagome would never actually acknowledge it, but she wasn't exactly forgettable with all those curves and devil may care attitude. Just the type of woman his type would want. Sango's gut turned unexpectedly, not recognizing this new emotion…jealousy. No one had ever looked at her like that.

Clearly, Kago wasn't thinking with any part of her brain at the moment and it was up to her to put a stop to this flirtation. Sure as Kami made little green apples, these two were definitely sniffing each other; it was almost primal the heat that was rising between them.

"Indecent! Why don't you both just get on with it?" Sango snapped, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at the tall, silver-haired male. At least she had the satisfaction of finally getting both their attention.

Sango hadn't been the only observer; there was at least one other person in the car after all.

A male, wearing a dark pullover the colour of deep purple, uncoiled himself from the passenger seat, his lithe, deft movements causing Sango to gulp.

He had dark hair, was fair of skin and had the most playful, lascivious violet, yes violet, eyes and a set of choppers that practically pinged in the morning light.

How could dimples sink that deep and not scar? Obviously another vain bastard cut from the same cloth as the prematurely gray stud. They were probably a couple, she assured herself, trying not to drool on her black leather jacket as he slouched casually against the car and openly leered at her.

"Mmmmm, well hello…and what might your name be, my little cherry blossom?" he inquired in a silky male register. She could hardly hear his question but for the rapid beating of her heart in her ears.

Yes, those teeth definitely pinged. No one's teeth were ever meant to be that white. It was downright unnatural.

Sango, already crimson with rage, turned an even more virulent vermillion with embarrassment.

She hadn't even tried this morning aside from a shower. She must have looked like death warmed over and there this pervert was deducing her bra size with x-ray vision.

All she knew was this: she hated him. She hated his friend and most of all she hated this day.

"Miroku…" said a deep baritone in warning. "Stay with Rin…in the car and leave the _dyke_ alone."

Sango sprung, but was caught in deceptively lean arms that were in reality bands of steel.

"Now, now, my little sakura blossom, temper, temper. Don't listen to him. You don't look like the type that munches carpeting. At least not regularly," Miroku said looking down into her deep brown, infuriated eyes.

Pretty thing, a little uptight, but there were distinct possibilities. All that rage probably held a wealth of sensuality untapped. She would make marvelous children one day. The urge to cop a quick feel was ever present, but he resisted. Being slapped was not on his list of things to do today.

The rhythmic clacking of geta on the pavement caused Kagome to blink out of her stupor. How long had she been standing there staring at Mister Taishou and who was Rin? And did he just call Sango a dyke?

She blushed self-consciously and cleared her throat to speak, just as Oshi came to her side. His usually small eyes were twice their size as he took in the state of the esteemed Dog Demon.

"Tai.."

"Not now, Oshi." Sesshoumaru cut him off and moved forward, golden eyes fixed on the man servant in warning.

Oshi folded his arms and bowed in abject apology. He had almost given the game away in his haste to appease. Many had died for less, though not recently.

"Come inside, please. Let's see what we can do about your…clothing. I am so sorry, Mister Taishou," Kagome said with genuine apology, missing entirely the abrupt exchange. "I'll replace everything today. I'm sure my father's things can fit you in the interim."

Sesshoumaru's eyes swiveled back to the dark-haired woman. They narrowed, looking for trickery. There was none.

"I've had quite enough of being a spectacle, Higurashi. Let's get this over with," he replied, brushing past her and heading for the shop with smooth strides…smooth but for the constant drip of his hair and sloshing clothing, which left a trail enviable only to Jean Paul Riopelle and his ilk.

There was no dignity in the 21st century to be found, and yet, he had made a promise and he would keep it.

TAoT

Kagome listened quietly at the bathroom door. The shower was still going. She held up the bottle of turpentine and bit her lower lip. Maybe she should ask Oshi to take it to him? Then again, she had left him downstairs to tend the customers. Mrs. Lee was no help either. She was with the little girl and Mister Taishou's friend in the kitchen boiling tapioca for bubble tea. Maybe she could just put it on the vanity and he would get it?

She carefully turned the brass knob, only to have it wrenched from her grip, almost spilling the cup of chamomile tea she had precariously perched in her other hand.

"What do you want woman? Have you not done enough!?" barked the wet, sleek male with a dark towel about his waist…barely.

This was the second time he had accused her of this. The first time she had let it go, but goddamn it! He was getting paint all over her bathroom rug and favourite bath towel and still didn't show the slightest inclination of being mollified by her repeated apologies and endless deference.

"Why you ungrateful bastard! I'm really, really, trying here," she said between clenched teeth, throwing the clothing toward him and slammed the bottle on the counter "That is in case you can't get it off…anything you value!"

Sesshoumaru caught the bundle and glanced disinterestedly at the bottle of turpentine, sniffing at it delicately before looking at her outstretched hand. Chamomile, undoubtedly, to sooth his savage beast; if she only knew.

He smirked, lazily glancing over her flushed face.

"I knew my father," was the singular response as he slammed her bathroom door in her face, but not before taking the tea cup and bowing.

Kagome blinked, then blinked again in consternation. A little fist rose to pummel the door soundly.

"Open this door and explain yourself! And don't run the shower unless you're in it. We are not all as rich as Croesus, you know. Think of the environment."

The door opened a crack while the shower continued to run.

"If you will insist on being tiresome, your assistance may well be required. Come in, woman," was the thoroughly bored retort.

The steam engulfed her as she entered with much trepidation. This was _**sooooooooo**_ not a good idea but her naked feet carried her in anyway.

Sango retreated down the stairs, having heard the entire encounter. A set of violet eyes with a hard glint met her own with an inquisitive stare while opening the door that led to the kitchen, where there was much giggling of Mister Taishou's ward who was being introduced to the art of _bubble tea_. She was being watched.

This was new…

**Author's Note**

Yes, I am awful, evil and a colossal tease…hehehehe…I promise, another installment on Monday, since it is a long weekend…and I have some downtime. Sincerely hope you enjoyed. I know I have…particularly the next bit (wicked grin)…oh the tension…oh oh..oh…and what of Inuyasha indeed…

**EP**


	6. Chapter 6 Cha no Yu

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by:_**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Six is dedicated to **DemonlordLover**, and if you have no idea whom that happens to be in the Inuyasha Fanfiction universe…my dear, you have been living under a rock far too long; shift it. Her works are plentiful and exceptional and her most favoured piece was her last completed to date, "_**Hallowed Desire**_". Have a read sometime, you will not be disappointed. If you like dark fic…run to read _**Creed of the Other Breed**_. Simply put, the woman is gifted. Nothing else need be said.

Reviews are fuel.

Chapter Six – **Cha-no-Yu**

"_**When tea is made with water drawn from the depths of the Mind, whose bottom is beyond measure, we really have what is called cha-no-yu (i.e. the tea ceremony)."**_

-- Toyotomi Hideyoshi – Zen and Japanese Culture.

TAoT

Billowing clouds of steam came from the showers depths as she sat self-consciously on the commode. He was turning the damn bathroom into a sauna at the rate he was going. Swiveling, she moved toward the small window that looked down onto the garden below.

"Do not open it. This Sesshoumaru likes the steam."

Kagome sighed. There he went again, acting like a Feudal Lord. She had been sitting quietly on the damn toilet trying to look inconspicuous waiting for what she did not know. It was not her habit to frequent men in bathrooms while they showered and there she sat, dutifully awaiting his pleasure out of pure guilt.

"Did you miss the part where I have been sitting here awaiting your every whim, getting progressively damper by the moment, or doesn't that matter, Mister Taishou?" Kagome said flatly, crossing her legs, prepared for his inevitable backhanded retort.

"The current state of your loins is of no concern to me, woman. Try to keep yourself in check. I have no wish to copulate with you at this time. Simply wait. I have need of you."

Two thoughts crossed Kagome's mind simultaneously. One involved homicide, since it really couldn't be considered involuntary manslaughter as she had been giving it a good deal of consideration for the last minute or so, and the other…was, well, a little more personal and somewhat accurate. Damn him!

Fit to be tied, Kagome wrenched back the shower curtain, yanking three loops loose and glared up at the exquisitely chiseled features of…of…she blinked. For just a moment there…he looked...frightened, actually frightened…and then there was that…it might have been a trick of the light or the steam, but…

"Yeeeeeeeeesssss?" Sesshoumaru asked, scanning her confused expression with trepidation before continuing, having regained his composure. "Has no one taught you patience is a virtue, Kagome?"

It took a moment for Kagome to realize his lips had moved. Her little brows furrowed as he leaned his head closer with a lewd smirk. "Like what you see, Ka-go-me?"

She felt his breath ghost over her face, causing goose bumps to rise on her neck and in equal measure…

"You… overbearing, self-important…**GET OUT**! Get out now!" Kagome hissed with hands akimbo. She had had quite enough of his lip for one day; no, make that eternity. Why in hell was she putting up with him?

As though it were the most natural thing in the world, Sesshoumaru obliged, dripping on the bath mat arms folded across his chest.

Kagome backed up instantly as a tiny squeak came from her throat. She had not meant…immediately.

"I-I meant…not now…but… but…as soon as…well. I'll leave you to it then," she stuttered, looking every which way and flailing her arms about as she backed up further, trying to make good her escape while he closed the taps.

He had tattoos! _Keep your eyes up! Up! Damn it, Kagome. Eyes up. Don't give him the satisfaction of thinking you like what you see...even if you do._

Oh Dear Kami! It was true what they said about men's feet.

A very personal part of her anatomy clenched involuntarily. It had never done that before.

She quickly turned her back, cheeks a rich crimson. "I'll just leave, and let you get on with things," she repeated, thoroughly mortified as she struggled for air. "Cover yourself please."

"You will brush my hair and check for residual damage. Then you may leave," was the matter-of-fact request that somehow came out sounding much more like a stipulation than not.

Kagome heard the bathroom door click closed and stiffened, whirling on her heels, prepared for round two. "How mighty white of …" she let her eyes drift a little southerly and felt her tensions ease.

There hung the bath towel at a rakish angle on his hips, emphasizing his lean, well-muscled torso and the most beguiling tattoos to match those on his arms and those dipping toward his clavicles.

The fingers of her right hand curled, resisting the urge to touch. They were beautiful. They looked almost natural in this light, but that was impossible. Birthmarks were not that well defined or regular. His damp skin positively glowed alabaster in the wisps of steam remaining in the room.

God it was hot in here.

"Nice ink…" she said, tearing her eyes away from his hips, suddenly recognizing that a dark object was being held in front of her face and behind it a smirking male. It had never occurred to Kagome she was being observed and it was clear that he was enjoying her perusal by the tilt of his head.

"Shall we begin? I did come here for a reason, Higurashi."

Kagome raised one delicate brow. "You know, you could just use the mirror."

Moving closer on the pads of his feet, he leaned in, causing Kagome to move backwards against the vanity. There was nowhere else to go.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't wish to, Miss Higurashi," he practically whispered in her ear It caused a tremor to travel her entire form as she came face to face with pale amber eyes, which held knowing amusement. "Your scent is pleasing. What is it?"

"Ooh…ahhhh…well, just…I …ummm…don't remember. Can you back up a bit? How in Kami's name do you expect me to brush your hair from this angle?"

Placing both long, well-muscled arms on either side of her hips, he flipped the soggy length over his shoulder expertly, effectively wetting her shirt further. It clung to her. His eyes danced over her breasts, pleased with the effect.

How had she ever thought him cold? The man oozed sensuality; definitely dangerous.

Kagome licked her lips.

"Oi, that's rude! You did that purposely!" she said, wiping her eyes, glad of the distraction. Maybe now he would give her some breathing room.

He didn't.

"Wrap your little hands around it… _gently_…" he said smoothly, leaning forward to sniff her neck again.

Kagome's eyes bugged.

"I beg your pardon? If you think, I'm going to…Oooh, you mean your hair? Sorry, I'm…never mind," Kagome stuttered.

Gilded slits twinkled back at her, aware of what she initially 'thought' was his meaning.

She _**hadn't**_ been wrong.

Sesshoumaru, being Machiavellian by nature, had chosen his words, very, very carefully. She was aroused but trying to put a damper on it, channeling her sexual energies into anger instead; interesting move.

Her subtle musk appealed. Perhaps the game had gone too far. Soon he would not be able to control his own body's reactions to her nearness.

She glared at him with intense malevolence before yanking the silken length forward into the sink, while turning abruptly to avoid his feral gaze.

Sesshoumaru lurched at the unexpected tug and Kagome smirked with satisfaction.

_**Serves him right, hope he gets whiplash**_, Kagome thought, trying not to register the warmth of the male body behind her, or the slick feel of her body's response. There was less than a centimeter of space between them.

Drawing her fingers through the wet, cool mass, her expression softened. It really did feel like silk passing through her fingers.

She sighed, marveling at the unusual color … "Beautiful…"

Too late she realized she had said it aloud.

Oh Kami…she could tell he was on the verge of preening.

TAoT

Sango's ear was cocked as she rapped her fingers on the kitchen table and kept looking toward the door.

"How long exactly does it take to shower anyway?" she said under her breath, oblivious to the happy giggles coming from a well-dressed little girl, who eerily looked like Kagome when she was eight or nine.

"Pardon?" queried Miroku, who had been watching the cyclist with an amused smile that never met his eyes.

The high school coach turned her head to level him with a glare. She had not appreciated in the least being escorted back down the stairs and ushered into the kitchen with more force than was strictly necessary.

Miroku shrugged. At the moment, he was part of an assembly line that consisted of himself, Rin and Mrs. Lee making a cold concoction called 'Bubble Tea.'

His job was to scoop the chilled Chinese tapioca into large, clear glasses while Rin, under Mrs. Lee's watchful supervision, mixed crushed ice, black tea, liberally laced with Lichee syrup and a bit of honey into lactose-reduced milk. It was sweeter and far more digestible, Mrs. Lee had said, patting Rin's head.

Sango scooted her chair back.

"I'm gonna see what's keeping them," she said to no one in particular, and was about to push the swinging door.

"No you're not. You will wait here."

Rin looked up at Mister Houshi. She had never heard such a sharp tone from him before. Her gaze followed his to the back of the woman's head, which was leaning on the door.

"Look…mind your own …" Sango tried to keep her voice level. There was a child present.

"Why don't you?" was the silky response.

The coach pushed the swinging door and stormed out heading towards the outer hall that lead to the family's quarters. She was doing this for Kagome's own good. No other reason. For all she knew, he might have done something to her. Yes, she was doing this for her own good. Not because she was jealous or anything. Not because she was afraid of change.

Her pace slowed. The darkened two-way glass that allowed the owner to see what was going on in the shop without having to enter caught her attention, or more accurately, the man that had entered the shop.

"You know him?" asked a male voice from behind, with a marked edge to the question.

He had followed her. There was no other explanation. What the hell was Naraku doing here?

TAoT

"Hmmm? You know, Mister Taishou, I think I would enjoy that actually. Yes, I will take your daughter on as pupil," Kagome said, giving a final brush through his long, luxurious mane, still amazed at the beauty and texture of the drying hair.

"Okay, all done," she tapped him gently on one broad shoulder with the back of the horsehair brush. She would have to remove those silver strands before she used it next. It pleased her secretly.

"I am not her sire. She is my ward, my responsibility. Nothing more, nothing less. You will augment the current weekly fee accordingly."

Kagome chuckled at his antiquated use of the term. "Her sire? Why don't we speak of her provenance while we are at it? Have you checked her teeth lately? Surely you know her pedigree?" she said sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest.

Sesshoumaru turned on his throne, the commode, and glared. He was good at glaring, she thought, but somehow, here in the bathroom, with hardly a stitch on, it had lost some of its potency.

"She is a little girl, and a lovely one at that. Rin has spectacular manners and a wonderful caring disposition, but for her tendency, _**like you**_, to speak of herself in the third person. What's with that, anyway?"

Soft, honey-brown eyes looked amusedly into frigid amber, undeterred by the glower.

"This Sess…I will dress. Make yourself scarce, woman, " he barked, rising to his full imposing height and releasing the bath towel from about his waist.

Though exceedingly embarrassed by the wanton display of his manhood, Kagome did not move. He had done this with the express purpose of getting her to scream and run like a twelve-year-old. Steeling herself, she slowly began at his head and allowed her eyes to work their way, down his form, inch by delectable inch.

After all, when next would she ever have this opportunity in life to look at so perfect a male specimen, even if her heart was caught in her throat? It was becoming hard to breathe.

Game over.

It had backfired. She dashed from the room and slammed the door behind her, clutching her chest as she ran for the relative safety of her bedroom.

Sesshoumaru smirked and gingerly began to dress. She had almost won that round. It had taken an inordinate amount of will to prevent the obvious as he tucked himself carefully into the now, moderately tight fit of the inseam.

He would take a walk in the small garden and think of restful things. Gone were the days when he could take his frustrations out on the odd ningen that had wandered onto his lands.

Sesshoumaru was hit with sudden melancholia.

Yes, the odd maiming of a lesser youkai and or torturing of his father's bastard usually did wonders for curbing his baser desires. What he needed now was a light bit of evisceration before tea.

He so missed Inuyasha. The mutt did have his uses.

**Author's Note**

...see you all soon, as always, looking forward to your commentary.

**EP**


	7. Chapter 7 Oolong Tea

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by:_**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Seven is dedicated to YOU…you know who you are and that is all that matters. Life _is_ the Art of Tea…(wink) as we both well know. Thank you for being, dear one…you've mastered the art of authority without domination.

Namaste

Reviews are fuel.

_**Steam rises from a cup of tea**_

_**and we are wrapped in history,**_

_**inhaling ancient times and lands,**_

_**comfort of ages in our hands.**_

--Faith Greenbowl--

TAoT

Chapter 7 – **Oolong Tea**

No wonder he despised pancakes, Sesshoumaru thought, wiping a clawed finger across his forehead in disgust, as he looked in the mirror. The make-up had stayed put on his forehead.

He had yet to learn how to mask the crescent. Damn fool old man had died before they had reached that final bit of the spell. For a fraction of a second he thought she had seen through the illusion to his true appearance.

He would have to speak with Oshi before leaving today. _Had he given her the diary? _Sesshoumaru wondered, adjusting the collar of the white cotton shirt with displeasure. There was a gap. He would have to open the top three buttons, to accommodate the breadth of his shoulders; ningen and their inferior build!

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and snarled, the rest of the illusion dissipating as his jagged jaw marks shun through. _Control! How he despised having to live through this era when his kind was hunted for sport by a select few, one of which was downstairs. _The tables had turned. _Hanyou filth!_

TAoT

Obsidian eyes looked towards the glass with a thin knowing smile. He was being watched. _Someone more powerful was here as well, but whom? The entity was male and a youkai but of what caliber? He hid himself well, too well._

"Oolong, five pounds of your best, my man," Naraku requested with a wink and lazy smile as he looked about him disinterestedly. He was still wearing his shoes, daring the elderly man to make the request so obviously on the tip of his tongue for their removal.

Oshi had not taken his eyes off his feet since his arrival.

It was times like this the older man resented his position and wished for a stronger male presence. The icy stare from the tall, lean male held a challenge reminiscent of Mister Taishou, but with a decided edge that held his life in the balance. He had no honor and that was the difference. Something about his manner bespoke danger. Oshi had the feeling he was not here for the tea.

"Is the owner about?" was the silky, sibilant question, veiled in a casual smile.

The elderly man adjusted the sleeves of his haori, stalling for time as he opened the container and busied himself with measuring the loose, fragrant tea with a vacant smile of stupidity. _His tone is far too flippant_, Oshi thought.

He would have to answer soon, or there might be repercussions. The two goons at the door stepped further into the store, hands firmly planted in their pockets, dark glasses not hiding the imminent threat to his person.

"Well? Are you hard of hearing old man? Is she about?!"

_He knew Miss Higurashi was here_. _Why did he want to see her?_

TAoT

Sango's eyes narrowed. _What did he want?_

"Look, I have to go out there. I don't need Kagome to face this. Go back to making bubble tea with the other _girls_. You seem good at taking orders," Sango said icily, just as a firm hand took her arm.

Turning toward Miroku, she gritted her teeth. "Get your fucking hands off me."

"No, we go together and we are going to be friendly with Naraku. We don't want to arouse his suspicions further. Got it?" Miroku said smoothly, loosening his grip a fraction. She was far too willful_._ He would have to domesticate her, he thought fleetingly, never stopping to wonder why this had entered his mind.

"Who the…"

Silence overtook the belligerent coach, not of her own choosing mind. At the moment firm and decidedly soft, peppermint flavored lips had covered her own as she was pressed firmly against the wall. Her fists coiled to strike…then thought better of the action. TRAITORS!

Her damn knees were not at the moment holding up their end of the deal either as the tip of a tongue lathed her lips, demanding entrance. That made no difference whatsoever since the hard, very male body in question, adhered to her every nook and cranny like a sticking plaster; a very fine, smelling sticking plaster who tasted a smidge of tapioca. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the mind that was being suctioned through her lips she realized, he knew Naraku.

TAoT

The ledger was bound in black leather with a gilded crescent design hovering over the embossed passage from the _TaoDeJing_.

"_**Know the masculine and keep to the feminine...know the white and keep to the black...know the glorious and keep to the lowly**_…" - Lao Tzu

_How had the ledger gotten here?_ It wasn't actually a ledger, if she thought about it, more like a diary; Grandfather's diary. The one he had kept locked in that ancient Tansu.

Her fingers passed over the parchment of the first page with a sad smile, reading his chicken scratch. English was never his strength, but he insisted as this was the language spoken by those in their adopted home.

She read the lines written boldly.

_And by doing this, you will conquer the Unconquered One….for his own sake, and just possibly yours and those to come..._

_Oh and before I forget. Do not allow him to break the take-tombo. He is easily frustrated as you will find. Strive to be patient with him. Full of pride that one, something you should know well._

_In future, pick up this book and simply open it. What you need will be there…make me proud. Oshi's memory is going. Remind him to give you the key to the Tansu._

_Lastly, never, ever give him chocolate. It is poisonous to his system. Please remember this. _

_Love_

_JiJi_

Of its own volition, the bound volume snapped shut and fell to the floor at her feet.

Kagome eeped and leapt back into a hard, warm surface; a freshly showered, familiar hard, warm surface whose heart was beating rapidly. _Why?_

She turned, ready with invectives, but his expression stopped her. She could tell he had thought her in danger. Kagome blinked. No, there was no excuse. This was her bedroom after all. He had no right, even if his reasoning was well-meaning.

"You screamed," he said with a bland, well-scrubbed expression. Silver tendrils flowed over the white shirt as he bent and attempted to retrieve the diary, finding nothing dangerous in her midst.

"Leave that alone, please and leave," Kagome requested evenly and to her mind, respectfully. _He hadn't actually done anything wrong_, _other than set her heart racing_ _again._

The sound of material tearing and a sliver of glowing, taut, buttock of the pale, male variety smiled up at her from her current vantage.

Kagome's eyes were glued to one peg before she stifled a snort. Yes, this was a fine Saturday.

Neither noticed the book's surface glowed with equal incandescence; he in utter humiliation, and she in absolute paroxysms of joy at his loss of face, or more accurately, bottom.

Sesshoumaru's keen hearing did pick up the sound of familiar laughter though…however distant. It reverberated in his ears as an echo.

"Old Man," he said between gritted teeth, unaware his fangs were exposed.

The female in question was flat on her back howling on the bed and pointing with laughter, her hands coiled around her stomach as she gasped for air and tried to look contrite.

"Wait…Oh Sesshoumaru, I'm s-s-s-orry. You can't go out there. I-I'll get you something…" she tried to say, unsuccessfully, as the door slammed with finality behind him.

Sesshoumaru strode book in tow, heading for the guest quarters downstairs. He would wear his hakama home. _This day had already been too much …and what was that scent? Could it be hanyou?_ He would investigate, but first to relieve himself of the unnecessary ventilation.

…_Oh the indignities of the 21__st__ Century. What had he done to deserve this? All this, because of an antiquated practice that served no real purpose in the modern era? He was a fool, seeking what could no longer be found. He should simply accept his fate._

Looking down at the book he held, he watched in horror as it vanished before his eyes. He didn't have to hazard a guess where it was currently. She had stopped laughing and squealed.

That laughter…again, a quiet, male laughter that echoed down the stairs as he took them by twos.

It only hit him then; she had called him by his given name…Sesshoumaru.

--

**Author's Note**

Yes…I know…you are making voodoo dolls for me…but wait…it gets better…see you soon.

And yes, the butterfly did not die in vain…hang in there…trust me.

**EP**


	8. Chapter 8 A Twist of Lemon

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by: _**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Eight is dedicated to **AKay Gemini**…who has written a lovely piece that should be read titled, "_**Coffee Shop Girl**_." You are missing a treat, if you don't read it, rather refreshing. - simply charming.

Namaste

Reviews are fuel.

_**"Nobody can teach you how to make the perfect cup of tea. It just happens over time. Wearing cashmere helps, of course".**_

-- Jill Dupleix, "Old Food"-1998 --

TAoT

Chapter 8 – **A Twist of Lemon**

Sango's lashes fluttered open, dazed. Jewel-toned eyes the colour of deep amethyst looked languidly back at her, with a hint of a smile.

Her hands had finally found purchase on a broad chest. Cashmere. The pullover was cashmere, just a shade or two lighter than mauve.

His lips were moving again as he stepped back and she finally registered that he had asked her a question.

She blinked and cleared her throat, hands finally retreating from the searing warmth of his skin below the material. Sango hurriedly stuffed her hands in her trouser pockets and looked to the floor hoping to hide the heat in her face.

"Shall we go through? Let me do the talking, please?" was the barely there whisper.

Sango nodded and followed, unsure why she had agreed so readily. He couldn't go about kissing women willie-nillie like this. She would wait and straighten him out later.

TAoT

Sesshoumaru paused at the bottom of the stairwell, feeling like an eavesdropper. It seemed Miroku never missed an opportunity to plant his seed, or prepare the ground for it.

The Taiyoukai shuddered with disgust. The man had the morals of an alley cat. Not that he was one to talk, having sown plenty in his time. The difference being the females in question knew their purpose and understood the honor he had bestowed them, permanently spoiling them for the next male in their midst.

Clean and simple, unlike the usual mess and endless tear-filled phone calls Miroku withstood, or the odd rooftop he had to use by way of escaping their retribution. Miroku's current interest looked to be the dangerous variety and not the type to go quietly after their tryst.

He heard the door open and close, suddenly hit with the intensity of Naraku's questing aura. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, a predatory smirk on his lips. Perhaps he would release his jyaki to tempt the hanyou, but not here. There was far too much at risk here: Rin for one, and well…the Higurashi female for another. The tiresome ningens were now his responsibilities by default.

"Mister Taishou?" Kagome asked, standing on the top of the stairwell with a questioning look. Gray hakama and a white haori were draped over one arm, and the diary in the other. Her expression was serious.

Golden eyes searched her own. Something was different in her manner and stance.

"We need to talk. Please meet me in the garden after you are dressed," she said carefully, taking the stairs one by one, her eyes never leaving his as she approached him. Sesshoumaru could sense a mixture of fear and excitement passing through her aura as she handed him the wafuku, which appeared to be his.

"Hai. I will see to Rin first. You appear to have a customer."

She smiled in relief. Nothing unpleasant or tiresome had come from her simple request, though his eyes had lingered on the diary.

"It's Saturday. In the past it's our most profitable day," she answered pleasantly, giving him a shy smile.

"Right, well, do you need me to walk behind you…or anything?" she said, folding her lips and trying to look innocent.

Sesshoumaru growled and gave her a look designed to quell her humor at his expense.

"Oh come on, it's not like I haven't seen it before. I hardly think you want anyone spying the goods."

"Miss Higurashi, your assistance in this matter will not be needed. I will dress here," Sesshoumaru retorted icily.

Kagome folded her arms and turned on the stair, allowing him privacy.

"Fine…Whatever."

A trouser leg hit her over the shoulder followed by a shirt, both still warm from recent contact with his skin. A shiver ran through her body, the scent of him still evident. She quashed the urge to bury her nose in the soft material. _What the hell had come over her?! The sooner they got this 'relationship' back on a business level the better. She didn't need complications. Her life was set. _

"You may turn around, Higurashi."

She did, suddenly faced with something alien within her own being. There before her stood a vision. It had to be a mirage. It couldn't be real. He glowed like something otherworldly, like a memory.

Sesshoumaru blinked up at the female, head quirked, a sinking feeling hitting him. He was sure he was cloaked beyond human view. _Why was she staring at him in that way? _He took one step closer to her, irises dilated to the point where only a thin gold rim was evident of his pupils.

"Miss Higurashi, is something wrong?" was the gently query, a callused palm touching her cheek, bringing her to.

"I've met you before, a very long time ago." Kagome said softly, her hand instinctively covering the hand atop her cheek, the warmth of her touch causing Sesshoumaru's expression to soften minutely.

She smiled.

"I might have been eight or nine. It was a rainy Sunday. You and father were in mock battle in the dojo. You both often did that on Sundays, but that was the first time we were introduced."

His deep register reverberated in the narrow passage. "Yes, we have met before."

Kagome stepped back, suddenly very aware of how close they stood. Somehow, this was far more intimate than earlier.

"Ahh well, ummm…well, let me see how things are progressing up front. I am the owner you know and when you're ready, we should discuss Rin and our arrangement, _businesswise_," Kagome said, emphasizing the last word, unable to keep his eye.

Sesshoumaru stepped back, face suddenly glacial. "As you wish, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome stepped gingerly around him, giving a nervous half smile. "See you out back shortly," she added, swinging the door open, then stopped.

"Oolong?"

The patrician male gave her an appraising glance and extended his arm. Kagome furrowed her brows and followed his eyes to her hand. She squiggled her nose and gave him a heart stopping sheepish smile.

"This Sesshoumaru would not wish your patrons to assume you have resorted to taking in laundry to keep a roof over your head."

"Wiseass…just drop them in the laundry basket upstairs, thanks."

Sesshoumaru gently pulled the trouser leg from her grasp, the feel of it like silk passing through her hands, eliciting another shudder, as their eyes met. The shirt fell to the ground, both stooped to retrieve it, almost bumping heads.

"Mister Wiseass to you, woman," he said, their lips almost touching.

"And a fine one too," she said breezing through the door before he could retort or he could see her blush. The words having left her mouth before she could stop them. Sango might have been right. She was in serious need of a date or two. _Maybe Houjo would like to go to a movie on Sunday?_ He had asked her enough times, she thought as she opened the door leading to the little shop.

She squealed, placed the diary on the counter and ran forward into open arms; the arms of Naraku.

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances, neither aware of the blood red gaze beyond the seemingly opaque glass doors, nor for that matter the acrid puddle that once was clothing now green glop at Sesshoumaru's feet.

TAoT

"Professor Onigumo, what are you doing here? This is a wonderful surprise!" Kagome beamed, genuinely happy to see a familiar face that had nothing to do with business.

Naraku smirked at Miroku, dark eyes traveling to the inner door that lead to the family quarters. A subtle wink was not missed by Miroku or Sesshoumaru who burst through the door_. _The damn woman was all over him of her own volition!

All over him, being a relative term, the Taiyoukai's told himself. She had merely shaken his hand and had yet to let go_. _The reprehensible cur, however, had taken the opportunity to stroke his thumb across the back of the hand in his, lulling her into a false sense of familiarity; too much familiarity by the looks of things.

_Stupid woman! And Miroku wonders why this Sesshomaru is so particular. They are not to be trusted. Given the slightest opportunity they would abandon…_Sesshoumaru stopped himself mid mental rant, as another customer entered the little shop. A gangly male somewhat unsure of himself whose large eyes searched then found his quarry.

The tall, elegant male, who looked as though he had stepped out of the historical novel, Shogun, glowered at him. The almost as tall and equally handsome male who currently was attached to the petite, dark-haired beauty leveled him with an equally threatening glare. The two darkly clad males, currently holding up opposing walls, built along the lines of heavy weight pugilists, tipped their designer shades forward and stared menacingly in socked feet, drinking, of all things, bubble tea.

About the only friendly face, outside of Kagome's, was another striking male who took him in curiously before glancing lazily over his shoulder at the less than welcoming Samurai who had not moved. Of course there was also Sango looking quite put out, as she in turn, glanced from one to the other of the participants in the glaring match.

_Par for the course_, Sango thought. It just figured she knew him and here she had thought she had managed to keep one thing for herself. She might have known his sudden interest in her volleyball team's upcoming tournament had been a rouse. She had felt so important when she had gotten the check days before and an invitation for coffee sometime in the near future when he was in town. He had yet to even acknowledge her.

Kagome remained oblivious as she retrieved the much caressed hand and headed toward Houjo, turning briefly to look down at Naraku's feet in sudden realization.

The dark-haired male feigned an apologetic expression, scuffing off the soft leather and handing them to Kagome with a bow. "Sorry, where are my manners?"

She eyed him, not buying the apology for a second. "Better."

Naraku could feel Sesshoumaru practically breathing down his neck. It was not in the least comforting for the half demon. There was nothing he could do at the moment; stalemate for both predator and prey.

Oshi smiled. Now things were finally on an equal footing, literally. Mister Taishou would take care of things. He could safely retreat for his coffee break in the back and replenish his bodily fluids. It had cost him much in the way of sweat keeping the conversation going before the other two had gotten here and there was an uneasy tension when Mr. Houshi had bantered with Mr. Onigumo. Way too much in the way of pare and thrust. Sango had been atypically quiet. It was simply unnerving having to serve this formidable being and the other customers that came and went unheeding of the dormant threat within their midst.

"Hi Houjo, the usual?" Kagome asked sweetly, extending a hand to shake, before she gracefully sank to her knees and removed his sneakers, placing Naraku's by the other pairs of shoes at the door. Florsheim and Prada apparently had a going concern when it came to men's footwear, she thought with amusement.

"No, no…Not necessary, Kagome, please get up." Houjo pleaded, nervously looking into iced citrine and the equally malevolent opacity black of Naraku's. If he didn't know better, he might have just interrupted some kind of argument.

Oshi chose that moment to slink away to the back, taking the diary with him for safe keeping.

"Oh please. Come in. We have some lovely bubble tea in the back, your favourite. Want some?" Kagome asked cheerfully, looking up into terror-filled eyes. She turned, following his gaze to the two tall males in the center of the tatami covered floor. She had finally read the temperature of the room and stood. Something was going on between Sesshoumaru and Naraku.

"I- I don't think I have time right now. Mrs. Lee called and said she wanted a favor, so I thought, I would just…" he said half-heartedly looking down at the back of her head.

"Oh no, you are staying." Kagome said over her shoulder with a thin smile, deciding to take the 'bulls' by the horn. "You haven't had the pleasure of meeting either Professor Onigumo, or for that matter, Mister Taishou," she said flourishing a hand delicately.

Neither man moved or even deigned to acknowledge the jean clad male, who smelt ever so slightly of fish.

"Your trade precedes you, Mister HooHum. Might I hazard a guess that you are a fishmonger?" Sesshoumaru asked, stepping around Naraku and making a beeline for the much shorter male. Houjo felt the sudden need to find a very tall tree and hide.

Houjo wiped his hand hurriedly against damp jeans and extended it. Sesshoumaru glanced at his palm blandly, and sniffed, before slowly inclining his head a fraction.

Kagome began to tap her socked foot. "His name is Houjo and you…"

"Houjo, my good man, pleasure to meet you," Naraku pumped his hand with exaggerated hail-fellow-well-met, slapping him soundly on the back.

Miroku sauntered forward and bowed. "Miroku and I think you know Sango?" he added smiling amiably. Houjo felt severely underdressed.

"I am capable of speech, Ambulance Chaser. Hi Houjo, how's it going?" Sango asked with no real interest.

The sound of loud slurping caused all the adults in the room to turn around as a little girl in an orange sun dress appeared, closely followed by Mrs. Lee with a tray of refreshment.

"Ahhhhhhh, Houjo, you've come." Mrs. Lee said smiling broadly at all concerned and most especially the 'nice' Mister Houjo. Things were looking up, the elderly woman thought as she scanned the room of available suitors. Perhaps Houjo was not the only choice_. _There was that nice man in front of the white-haired nuisance and look how charming he was, all smiles for Mister Houjo. _He_ looked respectable unlike the suspicious silver-haired male. Where did he get his money from anyway? The two guerrillas in the ill-fitting suits, however, hmmm.

Kagome cast Sesshoumaru a quick glance and hurried toward Rin, who smiled shyly up at her. _At least this will stop the malicious looks he is giving Houjo_.

"Miss Taishou, would you be kind enough to allow me the honor of teaching you the art of tea?" Kagome asked respectfully on bended knee. The little girl giggled and shook her head in affirmation. Kagome smiled into big brown eyes. Rin was trying to make herself as small as the cool glass she held with the oversized straw that still had one bead of dark tapioca at its base. A larger, slender hand took the glass from her gently.

"Miss Higurashi requires a response, Rin. Speak."

Kagome jumped to Rin's defense. "She already has, Mister Taishou. We just need to work through the details as to what time is convenient for her."

Sesshoumaru crouched. Miroku, like a good second, smiled inanely at the less than pleased Naraku, whose beady eyes were busily assessing the new complication.

He had thought the task would have been made infinitely easier with the death of the Priest, but there was a new fly in the ointment. A rather large and dangerous fly with fangs.

"Well, how nice, so good to instill ancient traditions in the young," he said with a beguiling smile for all concerned. Rin hid instantly behind Sesshoumaru who had turned razor sharp fangs in Naraku's direction as he rose to his full height, baring them for him to see.

"I agree. Are you in town long?" Kagome asked pleasantly, ignoring the tall male next to her. She didn't need to look to know he was probably glowering again, observation not being her strong suit that day.

"We are leaving, Miss Higurashi. I will call you and we can better discuss the details."

Houjo quietly sat in the corner with Sango, both like wallflowers, confused and unobserved for the most part as they sipped the refreshing drink.

"Hey, Sango. What's up?" Houjo asked, watching the display in front of him. Now that he had time to see, he could tell some kind of rivalry was going on between the two men for Kagome's attention.

The fairer of the two looked pissed, to put it mildly, each time the shorter spoke to Kagome. He was being territorial, like a dog with a much prized bone. Houjo thanked the Kami that he hadn't said what he had planned when she had so kindly removed his runners. A date wasn't worth his life. He would try another day. She was home now and not going anywhere soon.

Sango slurped dejectedly, one eye fixed on the cashmere-wearing lech who currently had his back to her. How had she allowed him to kiss her like that? He hadn't made a move since and a damn good thing too, cause she would thump him if he tried that shit again.

"What?"

Houjo sighed. "Nothing. Gonna help Mrs. Lee take these in." He pointed at Sango's empty glass and headed carefully towards the inner door, keeping his eyes averted.

Sesshoumaru watched with mild interest the ningen male's retreat into the back, wondering if Oshi had disposed of the evidence he had left behind.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight? We can catch up on old times, strictly, academic of course. Catch me up on what you have been doing the past three months. I know a fine little Italian place, not too out of the way and what they do with scampi is simply to die for?" he entreated with a mischievous smile.

"Oh…that sounds heavenly," Kagome said. "My treat."

"No, I couldn't possibly." He waved a hand dismissively, snapping his fingers. The two thug wannabees hurried to the doorway and retrieved their footwear.

"I simply won't hear of it. Pick you up at sevenish?" Naraku said brightly, beating a hasty retreat. He could feel the Taiyoukai's jyaki rising to dangerous levels in so small a space. This was neither the place nor the time.

"Miss Higurashi has a previous engagement," Sesshoumaru said barely suppressing a growl as he gripped Rin's hand tightly. She wriggled, reminding him of her presence as she gazed up at him with a questioning look. He loosened his grip.

It was Kagome's turn to glare at the tall silver-haired male. "Wait, you forgot your tea," Kagome called out, hurrying to the door. Handing it to her professor, she smiled, perhaps more widely than was strictly appropriate.

"Mister Taishou is mistaken. Looking forward to it, see you at seven."

She waved as the dark luxury vehicle headed off, her smile faded once it was out of sight. Kagome slowly pivoted on one heel.

"Right. Sango, Rin let's help the others in the back, shall we?" Miroku said helpfully, herding both females in front of him, escaping in the nick of time as the first bellow escaped Kagome. _**She certainly had a fine pair of lungs.**_

The curvaceous blur kept gesticulating up at him. Her dark, shiny mane wildly flouncing back and forth with rage reminded him of a caged tigress. Her aura was in full bloom as it danced about her. Sesshoumaru's skin tingled as she marched back and forth in front of him. Her little growls amused him. _What fire_.

"Are you quite done?" he asked with a bored air, examining a cuticle.

Kagome stopped mid rant. He remained unfazed. "Have you _even_ heard a word I've said?"

Sesshoumaru paused. "Can't say that this Sesshoumaru has, actually? Was it of importance?"

Kagome saw red.

How and when she had managed to tackle him to the tatami successfully, remained forever a mystery, but she did.

Hovering over his face, legs firmly locked about his waist, small hands about his throat, she growled in his handsome face. Her eyes locked with his.

Sesshoumaru blinked in shock. Did she know what she was saying? She couldn't. Still it wasn't his place to look a gift Kami in the mouth.

A large hand encompassed her waist steadying her, while the other pulled her head forward.

"As you wish, Miss Higurashi," Sesshoumaru murmured against her lips, pressing home the point with a chaste kiss that rapidly deteriorated into tongues and teeth and low moans and a nip for good measure.

She was kissing him. No, that is not what they were doing. They were discussing the recent events that transpired. His mouth was not on hers, his tongue was not currently making a detailed exploration of her mouth, nor was she equally so engaged. No, no such thing was happening. She would think this through later. When had he taken a sip of bubble tea exactly?Kagome mused distractedly, adjusting her position as a hand gripped her derriere more firmly. She would teach him for interfering in her personal plans, she thought, nipping his lower lip, sucking it through her teeth. He really was a divine kisser. Repercussions be damned. _**Guilt later, kissing now.**_

It was with a pleased expression that Miroku, not having heard a sound in the last two minutes, re-entered the shop proper to find a small female, seated, if seated was the right word, atop a very engaged Lord of the Western Lands. Well pleased with his employer, and the audacity of the little wench, he slowly edged back out. He never knew the big dog had it in him. Things were certainly getting _interesting_ and it wasn't yet afternoon, he slurped happily in thought .Yes, a fine, Saturday indeed.

**Author's Note**

….No, they aren't kissing. Where did you get that idea from? Oh you people…soooooooo smutty. Geeeeez. I am surrounded by pervs…hope you enjoyed.

**EP**


	9. Chapter 9 Pu Erh Tea

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by: _**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Nine is dedicated to **PirateQueen0405**…she had me with the first three paragraphs. The following is an absolute must read in the realm of Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairings. To put it in a nutshell: Superb dialogue, intriguing premise, exceedingly well thought out, exciting and a joy to read. I speak of "_**Peace Treaty**_" a simply wonderful epic journey.

Namaste

Reviews are fuel.

_**"Love and scandal are the best sweeteners of tea. "**_

-- Henry Fielding, "Love in Several Masques"--

TAoT

Chapter 9 – **Pu-Erh Tea**

Kagome became wise to an exceedingly male rise between her thighs. She furrowed her brows, thinking wasn't a priority at the moment. Soft lips entreated hers to stay; a frustrating groan escaping male lips as she raised her head and attempted to focus on the face below hers.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Mister Taishou," she chided, brushing a finger tip across his bruised lower lip with a grin.

The world spun and she soon found herself pinned to the tatami, a halo of quicksilver shrouding their faces as he gazed down at her with a peculiar expression. There was a question there, timidity, but it passed quickly, replaced by a supercilious lift of a brow and narrowed eyes. _And__ they said women were mercurial?_

"You will not share a meal with Onigumo. Not now, not ever. Is this understood?"

Kagome blinked.

Not three seconds ago, Kagome was sure her self-imposed chastity belt was to be a distant memory. In fact, his burgeoning erection was hard to ignore as he ground his hips into hers with each word spoken. She could feel his hardened length throbbing against her ever moistening core, which gave its tacit assent. He had blown it. Her ardor had cooled instantly with those misspoken words of command, as though she were his property and she _**wasn't**_.

"What?" Kagome said quietly, her hands bracing his shoulders in an attempt to gain a few precious inches of breathing space. He complied, but not so his hips which remained firmly entrenched between her legs.

Sesshoumaru had anticipated this very reaction and decided, for the sake of clarity, he would repeat himself, tiresome though it was.

"You will…"

"I heard you the first time," Kagome said, wriggling under him, signaling the need to be let up.

"Then why…"

"Get up. Take your daughter, your business, and your clothing off these premises and leave, before I say something I might regret and dishonor both you and my family."

She clearly did not understand. It was his right to demand this. He would explain. He had chosen her as concubine. She should have been thrilled. Few got this opportunity. He hadn't chosen one in centuries. What was wrong with the damn woman?!

"If you would stop interrupting for a minute, this Sesshoumaru will explain."

Kagome folded her hands across her chest resolutely. "If you don't get up, I swear I'll scream."

The belt was once again firmly in place with the addition of a deadbolt.

TAoT

"You really are a pervert aren't you?" Sango said snidely to Miroku's back. He was obviously watching the goings on in the shop.

Without turning, he chuckled. "And you are one frustrated, undersexed bitch who envies what comes naturally to Kagome; sex appeal."

Sango opened her mouth to speak then closed it again with a snap, walking off in a huff.

There was no come back to his statement, none at all. Tears welled in her eyes as she grabbed her helmet off the kitchen table and fled through the back door, Rin and Mrs. Lee looking perplexed.

She barreled into Houjo who had decided to take a walk in the garden since he wasn't wanted in the kitchen at the moment, or anywhere else for that matter.

"Am I attractive?" she snarled in his face, sniffing back tears.

Houjo stepped back, trying to regain what little composure he had.

"Ahhh…yes…sure you are … _very_ attractive." Houjo blushed, hoping he had given her the answer she desired. It wasn't like she was hideous or anything, just not particularly feminine and he liked feminine, soft, witty i.e. Kagome and her presence was calming. He could never keep up with Kagome, but she never made him feel dumb or inept. Sango's presence on the other hand was, well, overbearing…unapproachable, but he knew that is not what she wanted to hear. In truth she was beautiful, just not his type.

Sango scrubbed her cheek and smiled, chuckling to herself.

"You lie beautifully, Houjo. Try doing it with your eyes. They tend to tell the truth," she said, slinging the helmet over her shoulder and waving her goodbye.

"See ya!"

Houjo stood in place, looking after her as the back alley gate swung closed and he heard the engine start on her motorcycle. He had hurt her. It had not been his intent.

His eyes cast about on the gravel beneath his feet, a dark, frayed orange wing at his sock's tip. He bent and retrieved it with furrowed brow. It was a clean cut, almost as though someone had taken great pains to dismember so fragile a being.

TAoT

Miroku could sense something had gone wrong with the 'would be' lovers and chose at that moment to step through to forestall the impending carnage, making sufficient noise to wake the dead. He heard the mad scramble as both organized themselves hurriedly. Kagome's face was flushed, her hair in disarray. Sesshoumaru looked, well…like Sesshoumaru, but his clothing was rumpled and his usual effortless poise seemed more affected than usual.

"Rin is hungry. I think we need to get her home. Maybe even a nap?" Miroku offered.

It was the excuse Sesshoumaru needed.

"Bring her through. We are leaving."

Kagome toyed with the end of several disheveled strands, head lowered, her mind wondering over the events of the morning.

_This is what I wanted, right? Then how come I feel so disappointed?_

"Fridays. If you can have her here on Fridays approximately two hours before your tea session, I can accommodate Rin's lessons. She may join us on occasion, if you so wish."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head and strode from the room to retrieve his ward; obviously Miroku had no intentions of moving.

There was an awkward silence between Miroku and Kagome, who had taken her place behind the counter, checking the register, bagging its contents, leaving sufficient change for the afternoon crush, due in about thirty or forty minutes; the rush to avoid the rush of closing time which for the Art of Tea was three pm.

"Mr. Houshi? Can you please do me the favor of telling Oshi I'm going to the bank and will be back shortly?"

Miroku bowed. "Of course. Can I give you a lift?"

She genuinely smiled, wanting to ease the tension. "No, but thank you. It was lovely meeting you today. I look forward to seeing you again."

He could tell she was not being merely polite. Kagome meant it.

Miroku watched her put on the newly decorated trainers and smiled. She grinned back.

"Okay then," she said reaching for the little gray bag below the counter. She grabbed her car keys and headed for the door, with just a little too much haste. Miroku knew why and chuckled. She was trying to avoid Taishou. He tended to have that affect on people.

"You can come out now, Sesshoumaru. The big-bad ningen is gone."

"Miroku, your insolence will cost you one day."

Violet eyes looked up into frosty citrine and winked. "Yes, but not today. Where's Rin?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "The Lee woman insists on seeing to her meal before we leave. Interfering…"

"How nice. I wonder if I can get in on that action?" Miroku said patting his stomach and walked towards the back.

"Miroku?"

He stopped, looking round to the still figure watching the sporadic pedestrian traffic beyond the window. There were times he felt for his Lord, but this could never be spoken of; the being looked very much alone in that moment.

"Nothing. Go on, fill your stomach and be prepared to leave in thirty minutes."

To think he had almost asked the premiere lecher advice on how best to deal with the human female. _This Sesshoumaru does not need his counsel. I will simply see to it she does not go on that 'date'._ _If she protests after being informed of her new esteemed position as his bedding wench…this Sesshoumaru will… _

It would be a shame to harm so vibrant a being who came of such excellent stock, though a ningen. Her family, perhaps not noble of birth like his, had a history that rivaled his own. The Taiyoukai did not have time to finish the distasteful thought. She had returned.

TAoT

The little bell tolled above the door as Kagome swung through it, coming face-to-face with Sesshoumaru. She hadn't expected him to still be there and what was more he was whispering conspiratorially with Oshi of all people.

**Author's Note**

Well…that is it for this week. I can tell some of you are glaring. Glares worthy of a Taiyoukai, if I say so myself; come on, haven't I fed you enough this week? Be nice.

Oh and did anyone notice, a butterfly's wing…hmmm? Yes, well, more on that…soon.

**EP**


	10. Chapter 10 Te Not Tea

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Author's Note**: Oft cited throughout this piece will be the _**Tao Te Ching.**_ In this chapter we look at _**Te**_ i.e. _**virtue/character/inner strength**_. Virtue has no psycho-sexual connotations as associated with Judeo Christian belief systems. Virtue is character, nothing more, nothing less and how you conduct yourself through life…_**the way**_. There is no dark, there is no light, in simplistic terms, it simply _**is**_…

Thank you for taking the time to read this note. I hope you enjoy…

Reviews are fuel.

Namaste

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by: _**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Ten is dedicated to the long suffering one, _**Meara the Celt**_, my batman in writing. We should all be so lucky. She keeps me on the straight and narrow and she always makes me howl with laughter. Perhaps you can all take the time to torture her a tadsky…at your own risk I might add. She is lippier than me…and that _**says a lot**_…but I digress…Have you read COLK (_**The Courtship of Lady Kagome**_)? Perhaps you will have better luck getting the damn woman to bring on chapter three…_**politely mind**_. Have I mentioned she has broken horses, can chariot race and knows the business end of a whip? Oh and is a peach and hysterically funny? Her slogan is… "_Piss me off at your own risk_…"(rough translation)...but I figure if we all torture her a bit...we will, at the very least, be gifted with another Haiku…(wink). Shit disturber…(EP looks around bemused) little me?…Neeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvveeeerrr… pish posh…IT'S BRILLIANT! It should come with a caveat… "_**Do not drink whilst reading**_**." **

_**"**_ _**Knowing others is intelligence;**_

_**knowing yourself is true wisdom.**_

_**Mastering others is strength;**_

_**mastering yourself is true power... "**_

-- eponymous sage Laozi (Lao tzu) – Zhou Dynasty – 6th Century -,

"The Way of Virtue - 33"--

TAoT

Chapter 10 – **Te not Tea**

"Concubinage? Don't tell me you are even contemplating asking a modern woman, who is fiercely independent, intelligent, not to mention, has a ferocious temper, to be your…" Miroku paused trying to find the right words. "…Kept woman?"

He had planned a peaceful evening of mediation, quiet repose, a bit of reading, and a long hot soak in the spring beyond the garden. Yet here he was talking his boss off a rather high precipice, simply because he was feeling randy after 200 years of celibacy.

_The things a male does to get his wick wet, especially after a ridiculously prolonged hiatus from rumpy pumpy._ _Naraku is going to be in a foul mood when he finally recovers._

Miroku shook his head slowly in disbelief, watching as Sesshoumaru examined a bureau drawer with focused attention, ignoring his dire warnings.

Eventually a clawed hand retrieved a tie and sharp golden eyes inspected it for imperfections.

"What manner of food do they serve in this restaurant?" Sesshoumaru finally asked with feigned disinterest, golden eyes still undecided as to choice of neckwear.

Sighing with exasperation, Miroku padded into the room proper, closing the bedroom door behind him. This was going to take longer than he thought. It was a good thing he had put the steaks to marinate and the wine was breathing.

The solicitor moved in next to Sesshoumaru and examined the drawer's coiled contents with furrowed brows, his eyes moving to the large bed and the already chosen items.

There lay a bespoke suit of deep midnight blue, so intense in color one could easily have mistaken it for black. The trouser seams were sharp with the faintest of stripes reminiscent of a morning suit.

Miroku's lips quirked upward into a half smile. Sesshoumaru was stalking the little female, whether he realized it or not. He had never seen his Lord so agitated, not even when heads of state came to the grand ball held on the estate yearly.

Always sartorially correct, the Taiyoukai was going to great lengths tonight.

Kagome didn't stand a chance.

The least he could do was help him out. If the Western Lord landed his prize, it might put him in a better temper for what Miroku had to tell him later in the week. As it was, he did not know how to break it to him.

Sesshoumaru had style. Not off the peg or even haute couture for the Western Lord. No, he always upped the ante and had managed to find a tailor that suited his exacting specifications on Savile Row.

The vest was wool and silk of the palest cream imaginable, coordinating shirt, just one shade darker, sheer silk socks of matching midnight blue. All designed either by Edward Sexton or one of the minions in the employ of the famed Tommy Nutter firm.

"Mediterranean fare, I should think," Miroku answered easily, riffling through the drawer and receiving a growl of disapproval.

Miroku smirked. He was making a mess of the drawer which had been organized by the color spectrum, élan not withstanding; it would not do to have blues consorting with reds.

There was a place for everything and everything in its place.

"Go with the ivory, embossed silk. It sets the right tone and carries through the subtle pattern in the vest, " Miroku advised, uncoiling the feather light tie and placing it atop the shirt to make his point.

He stood back and placed his hands in his bathing kimono's pockets, dark head cocked to one side, pleased with his choice.

Sesshoumaru joined him, taking in the cumulative effect of the ensemble.

"Acceptable, and as to your earlier comment, she will accept," Sesshoumaru said with a hint less aggression as his eyes perused the vest and tie with satisfaction. He could not fault Miroku's fashion sense.

"At least you are good for something other than running your mouth and infesting my home with your presence. By the way, when are you leaving?" the Taiyoukai thought to add, just to keep things on an even keel.

Miroku ignored the comment and went to the well-lit walk-in closet with a sudden inspiration for belt and footwear. Only Allen Edmonds would do. Left to Sesshoumaru, he would go for shoes by Lobb. Too stuffy.

"About another week or so. The cabinetry has yet to be put in and sealed," Miroku answered, scanning the shoe racks. _Ahhh, there they are._

"Higurashi is intelligent, spirited, and exceedingly attractive and will provide this Sesshoumaru with years of amusement and pleasure. I, in turn, will see to it she wants for nothing. She may, of course, keep the shop. This Sesshoumaru is nothing if not generous. Miss Higurashi will, however, no longer take new patrons for tea. In fact, find the list of existing clients and discretely inform them they are no longer guests of the Art of Tea."

"Woof! Woof!"

The broad back, also garbed in kimono, went rigid. Miroku rolled his eyes, having retrieved the shoes in question and its coordinating belt. If he would insist on treating him like a dog, Miroku felt it his duty to act like one.

Sesshoumaru turned with a questioning glance.

"Try to remember you are not having tea with the Queen. This is a quiet, upscale Italian restaurant."

"The Berkeley… rather informal. Not this Sesshoumaru's first choice, though it is elegant and contemporary. Place them there."

Miroku stared into golden eyes for a good ten seconds before placing the shoe down and the belt beside the trousers.

"At least you will be well shod when the pasta goes flying. You will still be able to cut a dashing figure when you skulk away like a chastised cur."

Sesshoumaru turned his back to Miroku for a final inspection of his raiment for the evening and in a lethally quiet tone retorted.

"Your pathetic attempt at verbal fencing with respect to my antecedents will cause your tongue to be severed one day by this Sesshoumaru. Save it for our business adversaries in future."

The lawyer shivered, despite his best efforts. It was times like this Miroku remembered who exactly, and more importantly what exactly, Sesshoumaru was.

Heavy, bone-straight silver hair shimmered against Sesshoumaru's dark kimono as his jyaki spiked a fraction in warning, the cloaking spell fading. He could feel the man's trepidation. The Taiyoukai's upper lip quirked with satisfaction. It was always good to instill the fear of Kami in the hired help, however trusted.

Feeling generous of spirit for some reason as yet unclear, Sesshoumaru decided to bring the conversation back to Miroku's comfort zone.

"Please listen to me, Sesshoumaru. To put it crudely, you stand a very good chance of having your balls handed to you."

A silvery brow quirked with malicious glee as the Taiyoukai turned. "Again, you mistake me for you, Miroku. These modern females are far too high handed and need to be reminded of their place in the grand scheme of things. These ridiculous concepts of marriage, mistresses and the like are merely monikers, nothing more. In many ways a concubine is superior. She is a professional at delicacy and finesse and exists solely to pleasure her patron."

"Of course, what was I thinking?"

The dark-haired male began massaging his temples, exhaling in exasperation.

"Sesshoumaru, at the risk of being beheaded or something equally unpleasant before dinner, I would like to point out that she is human and not a demoness. She might _**not**_ take well to your suggestion."

The Taiyoukai glared at Miroku as though he was talking through that other orifice and continued with his dissertation, unheeding. He… after all, knew best.

"Nonsense. A mistress nurtures false hopes and is without means. And a wife, well, she is an albatross. When the male in question tires of her, he hasn't the right to put her down in this modern age; entirely too tiresome. There is but one option."

There were times that the Big Dog amazed Miroku with his innocence. How did a being so long lived, possessing razor sharp instincts and an intellect to match still be such a flatulent ass when it came to matters of the opposite sex and their psychological make-up?

'You missed a spot," Miroku said, cutting his losses for the night, the call of the spring taking precedence over this uphill battle of wills and culture.

"Hmmm?"

"Blood, left cheek," Miroku said helpfully with a suddenly serious expression. The impromptu visit to Naraku's lair had not been planned and his arm still ached from its intimate encounters with goons A and B.

"Difficult?" violet eyes grew cold. They had risked much because of Sesshoumaru's need to win the hand of this fair maiden.

"No. Awkward, but timely. She is never to know. Honor dictated my actions and it might forestall any further plans the hanyou may have towards her."

The soon to be elegantly accoutered male touched his cheek, coming away with a dark, dried patch. Looking at his finger tips with a hint of annoyance, he strode toward NO S the shower with disgust. _Hanyou filth!_ How had he not sensed its presence? He had grown sloppy with age.

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" the Lawyer practically yelled in frustration, having given up on decorum. He had to talk some sense into Taishou before he blew everything.

"She will want for nothing and lower your voice. Rin is preparing for bed," was the clipped retort. "Leave."

Miroku sidled up to the open door, fatigue evident in his steps as he passed one hand through onyx hair in frustration. He needed that soak, then food. He would grab a glass on his way to the spring.

"My Lord, I would like to remain gainfully employed. Please, please, listen to me Sesshoumaru, don't … What are you planning on doing anyway? How exactly are you going to explain your sudden presence? I don't remember you being invited?"

A damp,silvery head peeked from behind the Plexiglas stall.

"Why are you still here?" Sesshoumaru asked softly, citrine eyes having a predatory gleam.

Miroku sighed in resignation. "Whatever, my Lord. I'm tired and the next time you need a batman, try to remember I am not a hanyou or a youkai. We humans bruise easily."

Sesshoumaru blinked, thoroughly unimpressed.

"Irrelevant. You come from a long line of your namesake and are atypical of ningen. You would not be in my employ otherwise. Now if you don't mind, this Sesshoumaru has two appointments to keep, since Jaken is indisposed…_again_," he finished with annoyance.

The damn reptilian's latest emotional breakdown due to an encounter with a belligerent youkai required bed rest.

It was Sesshoumaru's considered opinion a swift kick would have done much to speed his recovery, but the healer, Kaede, felt otherwise. Fortunately for Jaken's honor, said youkai was now, to use the euphemism, pushing up daisies.

In fact, the youkai in question's blood had produced spectacular cherry blossoms to the Lord's utter delight and surprise. It was something he would have to keep in mind for when next laying down mulch; undoubtedly he had family that could garner similar results.

TAoT

It should be a requisite in any woman's wardrobe, her mother had said.

Kagome laid the silk and chiffon number on her bed reverently, next to her best sheer silk hosiery and lace garters. Tonight, she would do it right.

She had always had a secret crush on her professor of Japanese Antiquities and Women's Studies, most especially since he had been there for the last three years when she needed a friend most. It must have been happenstance she had finally concluded, but he was always around in her bereavement with the exception of her grandfather's.

First, her mother's car accident two years prior, he had been the one to break the news to her on campus and even went so far as to fly her in to attend both wake, funeral and cremation. Her father's rudeness at the time to the man had been astounding to say the least. Completely out of character; Kagome had put it down to the extreme stress of the situation.

Kagome furrowed her brow in memory, as she recalled the unspoken tension between them and her grandfather's watchful silence. Souta was not permitted to come home, the other anomaly. Then a year to the day, her father had died of a rare blood disorder. Again, Naraku came to her rescue, providing solace. She owed him much. Neither time was Sango available another oddity.

The phone rang causing the dark-haired woman to jump, a sudden chill of foreboding overtaking her body.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Kagome could hear soft breathing on the other end of the phone, mild cursing. She breathed out in relief. _That could only be one person_. Kagome chuckled.

"Sango?"

"Hi, Kagome, sorry about that. The kickstand is giving me all kinds of trouble today. Sorry I left without saying goodbye earlier."

Kagome knew better. That's not why Sango had called. Her friend had always had difficulty expressing need and right now, she sensed her sister needed her. She sat on the edge of her bed, being careful not to wrinkle her dress and waited, fingering her damp hair.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" she coaxed softly. "I called the house earlier and no one answered."

Lying wouldn't do. Kagome could spot a lie at forty paces. "Just decided to take a ride in the countryside to clear my head; didn't mean to worry you," she answered, looking beyond the gates to the imposing edifice that Mister Taishou called home and apparently where that sleaze was currently shacking up.

She had managed to find the lawyer's exclusive condominium complex earlier before being forcibly removed by two of the head porter's lackeys. The imperious little snot had looked down his rubicund nose at her, as though she were something a not too fastidious feline had dragged in. The mud-caked boots hadn't helped, she knew, but the swing she had taken in anger might have, just might have, expedited her swift and painful exit from the building.

Thank the Kami for the padding of her leathers.

"Well? Where are you?" Kagome asked again with just a little impatience. Sango was stalling, not a good sign, not to mention the car would be there for her in twenty minutes.

A very nice touch if she said so herself. A girl could get very use to all this pampering. Onigumo Naraku had style.

"Just out!" Sango said in exasperation, registering her tone and softening the words that followed in lieu of explanation.

"I hope you have a great time with your Prof. Tell me about it tomorrow over breakfast okay? I'll make French toast, just the way you like it," she said in a singsong voice.

The dark-haired woman took a determined breath. Enough was enough. Sango was attempting to bribe her with her favorite food. This must be serious.

Sango heard the sharp intake of breath. "Gotta skate," the coach responded hurriedly, closing the cell before her friend could get a word in edgewise.

If she had stayed on the phone any longer, she would have told her what she intended to do to a certain lawyer. It wasn't going to be pretty.

TAoT

Sesshoumaru listened at his ward's door. She was still awake and the female attendant was with her. He tapped lightly on the door before a small voice bid he enter sleepily.

Opening the door, there amongst the sheets lay the little dark-haired girl in red pajamas, which had faded to a sickly pink; its were edges frayed and torn from myriad washings.

Sesshoumaru's lids fluttered with barely concealed rage. He did not have time for this. Glancing in the general direction of the attendant with malevolence, his index finger pointed to the door with a silent command that brooked no argument.

The demoness hurriedly bowed and practically ran from the room, duly cowed, closing the door behind her.

What did her Master expect her to do? The little girl had insisted. She hoped Jaken-sama recovered from his current turn soon. She could then return to her duties, all of which, thankfully, did not include close encounters with the Taiyoukai's wrath.

Tipping forward on his toes, hands clasped behind him, Sesshoumaru leveled Rin with what he hoped was a disapproving glare.

She smiled winningly at him and offered up a book of fairy tales, scooting further into her bed and fluffing her pillows excitedly. Rin loved when Lord Sesshoumaru read to her. He did it so rarely.

The child was obviously mentally deficient. That look had been meant to wound and cause her to cower.Nary a tremor, instead he could feel her joy of anticipation and a warm feeling that he did not know what to do with enveloped him.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked about the room. Everything appeared to be in order.

Though he knew the answers, he felt compelled to follow their usual ritual as he approached the diminutive lounger next to the lamp table. It wasn't exactly comfortable considering his size, relative to that of Rin. It having been made, along with the matching ottoman to replicate the one in his study the wretched child was so fond of.

"Bathed? he asked, imperiously.

She waggled her head and shyly smiled, handing the book to him, eyes merry with joy.

"Teeth brushed?"

"Bushthed," was the somewhat mangled response, she having lost one front tooth recently.

He tapped the book with a claw. Her eyes followed his fingers' rhythmic tapping, knowing full well what would come next.

"We have spoken of this before, child. You will discard that disreputable nightwear. You are no longer a foundling. This Sesshoumaru…"

Rin sighed. It didn't look like she was going to get the rest of "Little Red Riding Hood" tonight. She so wanted to know what became of the Big Bad Wolf.

Lowering the diminutive pillows, she eased herself under the covers and closed her eyes, listening to the warm, resonant baritone expound. He had such a warm reassuring voice, despite himself.

She soon drifted off to sleep under its hush with a smile on her face. Sesshoumaru returned the book to its shelf and turned off the light after adjusting the covers and lowering the window. It would be cold by the time he returned and these ningen were so susceptible to inclement weather. He did not need the additional headache of the child having a cold, snot running everywhere, most especially on him.

TAoT

Somewhere in the time that had elapsed a light rain had fallen, dampening the smooth, weathered stones of the walkway that lead to the bathhouse enclosing the spring.

The sound of silence; Miroku exhaled closing his eyes, taking in the crisp, clean smell of stunted pines, moist earth and the faint sweetness of the fading cherry blossoms as he sipped the excellent merlot, smoky yet with a nice fruity full bodied note.

Sesshoumaru's character left much to be desired, but he would say this for him. The dog had taste.

Removing his robe at the door, he carefully folded it, placing it on the bench provided.

He shivered as the air made contact with his skin, causing goose flesh. There was a slight nip in the air but it was invigorating.

Miroku stretched in preparation for a light meditation, his injuries smarting. Dinner would be ready soon. More than he could manage. The legal man had expected Sesshoumaru to join him, however unwillingly. Perhaps he should have warned him, there would probably be garlic involved. Hardly a way to win over a date, he chuckled. The pompous ass had it coming. What he wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall.

Seated finally in lotus, Miroku began to breathe deeply and methodically, attempting to still his well-practiced mind, which was not being very co-operative. Flashes of recent memories flitting by as he allowed his mind to wander, seeking the peace of the delta state, knowing well to suppress them would only making them more prevalent.

That Sango woman; he furrowed his brow then chuckled. He didn't need to look at her to know she was infuriated. Though justified, he had gone too far. Miroku had always prided himself on his ability to be diplomatic, perhaps even duplicitous, depending on circumstance. He could have couched the obvious differently, but she had irritated him with her pomposity. The woman was jealous, plain and simple. She was delicious, though, and from what his body had told him, well proportioned and somewhat willing; a little too needy perhaps for a woman who feigned independence. With a little work there were distinct possibilities, just not for him. A lascivious smile graced his handsome face then faded as another thought took precedence.

_Where are you, Inuyasha?_

Miroku opened his eyes, worry etched in violet.

The clouds had parting revealing a silvery moon. He would be mortal now and in danger. True he had Tessaiga, but it would be useless in his current condition.

Rising to a standing position, the lawyer gave up and decided to take that long desired soak, favoring his left side. It was black and blue already.

TAoT

Kagome applied lip liner, eying the diary in the mirror, remembering the words written.

_In future, pick up this book and simply open it. What you need will be there._

That sudden chill she had felt returned when Sango had hung up. She hurriedly dressed; silk stockings being next to last before she applied make up. By the look of the clock on the bedside table, time was against her. Her eyes traveled once more to the dark, bound leather. It wouldn't hurt, maybe even alleviating this ungodly chill each time she thought of Naraku. Kagome shook her head.

This was ridiculous. He was a friend and a colleague. Finally, a chance to have intelligent discourse about something other than tea or the tiresome goings on in the neighborhood with Mrs. Lee, the resident gossip.

She smiled in thought. By now, everyone who was anyone knew she had a date with the estimable professor. Somehow, she would be taking credit for this and be there at the crack of dawn, inquisitive as ever, checking to see if Kagome had made it home.

A mischievous expression came over the young woman's face. She could make sure she was dropped later at Sango's house and sleep there for the night. Sango wouldn't mind. _Now that would set the cats amongst the pigeons._

The petite, curvy woman laughed out loud. _Dress_, she thought, getting up from the stool and padding over to the bed. The dress had been worn once before. She had been dragged, practically kicking and screaming, to see the tragic opera _**Madame Butterfly **_with Sango.

It was the only time she had ever seen her best friend cry. It still perplexed Kagome. Sango was hardly the most romantic woman in existence, but the smallest things touched her heart and it was a constant wonder and game to find those things that brought a small smile to her best friend's face. She was a diamond, very much in the rough, having raised herself for the most part and her younger brother. This they had in common: younger siblings that looked up to them. The sole difference being Kohaku remained in foster care after she had left, then seemingly disappeared, but for the odd infrequent letter in his travels. Sango constantly worried for his safety and on occasion pursued to no avail.

Kagome never voiced her greatest fear to her friend. Kohaku was hiding something.

Wriggling into the slim snug fit of the dress, she smoothed the material over her hips, enjoying its feel below her manicured finger tips.

It was remarkably comfortable, long sleeves fitting her lithe yet femininely muscled arms. To the front it fit just below her clavicles modestly, the billowy chiffon collar forming a slight drape, revealing a hint of cleavage.

Kagome smiled at her daring.

On approach the dress looked modest and chic with its fitted bodice cut on the bias, emphasizing her hips and relatively long, well-toned legs. It fell just below the knees, equally demurely. However, its calling card was the back that strategically draped just above her pert backside, the flawless skin of her back displayed.

Twice in the process of choosing, she had skipped past it, thinking it too daring for the dinner, but what was the point of having it and not wearing it? She had bought it on a whim. Well, if she was honest, she had purchased it because the sales clerk had told her, point blank that her type could never carry it off, not having the sophistication required. She was far too ingénue.

Never one to back down from a dare, Kagome had made it her first purchase on her newly acquired Visa. She had palpitations when she signed the thin slip of paper, effectively draining her bank account when the bill came. There wasn't enough cloth to merit the cost, but it was beautiful and she had bought the sheer lacy shawl that acted as a foil. It would never keep her warm, but then that wasn't ever the point. Its gossamer thin material showed hints of delectably, creamy skin and a well-sculpted back; she had Sango to thank for with their regular workouts.

A sudden thought occurred to the well-dressed woman. The hair needed to be up to pull off the look.

Quickly, she wound her hair and stuck lacquered chopsticks in. She smiled at her reflection. Rather silly really, they had mother of pearl inlay at their respective ends, depicting a crescent moon. They were Grandfather's final gift to her along with a long strand of pearls of the most beautifully soft, iridescent, dusky beige; antiques, perhaps the oldest treasures within the Higurashi family. She would have to seek their origins one day.

A faint honking echoed, it was time to go, she knew. _Naraku has never been late for class. Why should he change now? _

Kagome swung the pearls over her shoulder, the cool feel of them gracing her back, dipping suggestively in the hollow they found there. She could breathe again. How strange. It was comforting. She was safe.

Dashing for the door, she grabbed her purse, and pushed her feet into the rather high black leather pumps, checking the seam in the back of her hose to see if they were straight.

They were.

Just as the bedroom door closed, the book flew across the room landing on the floor, the wind from the half-opened window, riffling its pages.

No one remained to see the ambiguous scrawl.

"_**At last**__…_"

TAoT

Sesshoumaru checked his watch. He was already late. The Western Lord had no time for the incessant ring of the guard from the main gate. Had there been danger, he would have sensed it miles before. Whatever Jaken had might be catching.

_That incessant knocking... The child is asleep! If they wake her, someone will die._

About to charge the door, the Taiyoukai closed his eyes and focused on the ancient incantation that allowed him to walk amongst human kind undisturbed. There was a female beyond the door, with a familiar scent.

His eyes narrowed to slits, a malicious smile crossing his handsome features.

Miroku would not be having that quiet night in after all.

Helmet in hand, about to begin vigorously pounding again, Sango's next knock was cut off mid pound, as a dashing male with flowing silver mane opened the door and sidestepped her with a cursory glance.

"You will find him in the bathhouse. Go straight through the kitchen. Close the door behind you. The child sleeps upstairs."

She watched as he walked down the damp gravel path without a backward glance, practically floating across the surface of the driveway to his car.

Sango's eyebrows rose in tandem with mild shock. She was clearly tired. The man practically glowed. Shaking her head, she quietly closed the door, mindful of what Mister Taishou had said, quickly removing her boots.

She hated him, but she did not wish to track dried mud on his pristine floors. It was bad enough she had come there with the express purpose of maiming his lawyer.

TAoT

_This was different_.

A female chauffeur in full regalia and high boots opened the Bentley's back door, doffing her cap chivalrously.

"Miss Higurashi."

Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, Miss. Please call me Kagome."

"Miss Higurashi, we will arrive at our destination in twenty minutes. Should you require anything before then, simply press the inter-com."

The dark haired woman quirked a brow, in the very nicest way possible, her social faux pas had been corrected. Naraku was pulling out all the stops.

Kagome eased back into the soft, butter leather of the vehicle's interior, prepared for a lovely evening. There were even champagne flutes with a bottle on ice. She traced her finger tips over the cool sweat of the 1956 Dom Perignon – an excellent year!

She had worn the right dress.

Simply scandalous…

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed. Yes, we haven't gotten them both there yet…but wait…it is soooooo well worth it…TRUST ME…

Sesshoumaru thinks he's got a set? Well, our girl has a set too …a set of brass ovaries!

**EP**


	11. Chapter 11A Tea For Two

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

Reviews are fuel.

Namaste

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by: _**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Eleven is dedicated to _**Sidhe, **_plain and simple. Cause girl, you rock! _**A Single Kiss**_ remains one of my all time favourites. It always brings a smile to my face. Thank you for writing it.

_**"**_ _**Great love affairs start with Champagne and end with tisane. "**_

-- Honoré de Balzac"--

TAoT

Chapter 11A – **Fragonard with a soupcon of Bergamot**

Again it came on the wind, the elusive scent of cologne. It was subtle but distinctively masculine.

Kagome paused in her steps and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, a faint smile on her face as her heart began to race. Always lead by her nose, she was determined to find the source of the mouth watering scent. The top note had citrus, but it was too faint to tell the variety.

The intrusive voice of the Maitre D' interrupted the wandering of her professional nose.

"Miss Higurashi, your dinner partner wishes me to see you to the private terrace. The stars are out and the moon is making a particularly spectacular showing tonight. He believes you will enjoy the water features in the garden. Follow me, please."

Large honey-brown eyes opened and looked at her host with mild annoyance. She had been so close. It wasn't him. He smelt of soap and water and a pomade of unknown origins. Not for the first time, Kagome wondered who exactly balding men were fooling with their comb-overs? He did have a kind fatherly face, though, and an infectious grin.

She smiled and followed dutifully through the cavernous portico, down the long hallway whose walls were frescoed with scenes from Roman mythology and stout women on the half shell.

Kagome chuckled. How times have changed in the aesthetics of perceived beauty over the centuries in differing parts of the world. It had been one of the subjects of her last paper that had garnered much controversy and healthy discourse between herself and Naraku.

"Mandarin. It's Mandarin peel."

Empathetic brown eyes looked at her in query.

Kagome cleared her throat. The man would think her insane soon, what with the sudden stop she had made earlier as she followed him and now this. Perhaps she should not have indulged in those three glasses of champagne on an empty stomach while in the car. The strawberries must count for something other than vitamin C.

"Do you have a grove on this property? Oranges, perhaps? I keep smelling citrus of some kind," she offered apologetically. They had finally reached the entrance to the garden.

He shook his head slowly and offered his hand to help her down the two uneven steps that lead to the terrace. She could hear the gurgling of water as it trickled from the small fountain, or more specifically, from the cherubim who was, and always would be, relieving himself with an impish smile.

The dark-haired woman giggled as she descended the few remaining stairs with a strong arm under hers.

_Obviously she is drunk. Tut tut, the young of today, _he sighed with a disapproving paternal expression and took her shawl and purse_. And such a nice girl too._

Kagome's thoughts soon turned from the statue. Her breath caught. What lay before her was a feast for the eyes in shades of alabaster, gold and midnight blue.

The setting was breathtaking, the white marble terrace and metal work set off by the midnight blue of the clear night sky. The moon was at its apex, casting a silvery beam atop the watery labyrinth below that seemingly went on for eternity.

"Oh Naraku, this is exquisite," she murmured, as her shawl was eased from her shoulders and her purse was gently taken from her hand. Kagome had every intention of telling him how pleased she was with his choice for the evening when he arrived.

Sesshoumaru growled in irritation. _He planned this setting, not the fetid beast._ He would put her straight on approach. For now, he would enjoy simply watching from afar. She was a thing of beauty and he would possess her.

On silent feet, the Maitre'D retreated, bowing to the tall, lithe figure standing in silhouette atop the stairs before handing him her items.

Enraptured by the vision he saw before him, Sesshoumaru paused, basking in the glow of exposed flesh and decidedly feminine curves enhanced by the moon's light. Molten gold followed the enticing sway of her hips as she sinuously moved toward the balustrade to get a better look at the garden below. Her aura was scintillating and its intensity showed her true being and heritage as yet unutilized.

_The scent of her hair is reminiscent of apple blossoms, delectably enticing and clean; she was edible beauty in motion._

Sesshoumaru studied his prey speculatively. She was definitely ruled by her emotions. He would have to bear this in mind in his approach. The Taiyoukai wanted her on his own terms, but he would have to factor in her basic nature if their contract was to be mutually enjoyable.

Kagome felt suddenly pleasurably indolent and stretched languorously, like a cat well sated as the warm wind caressed her cheeks and neck. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply of the moist air which brought with it that now familiar, sensual scent.

Sesshoumaru's eyes hooded as he studied the erotic way her body moved. Instinctively he felt a tightening of his groin and abdominal muscles as she bent seductively over the balustrade, giving rise to an unhindered view of a well rounded backside and quite possibly the most spectacular length of leg he had seen in centuries, _**if ever**_.

Even in the way her fingers caught the wisps of hair escaping their twin captors. In that moment the Western Lord wanted nothing more than to bury his nose in that hair and feel her soft curves beneath him as she arched into the kiss. Her little moans of pleasure as he plundered her succulent mouth while they ground their hips together coming events casting long luscious shadows of ecstasies untold.

Becoming excruciatingly aware of the hardened, throbbing length within his trousers, Sesshoumaru groaned in frustration.

_The damn woman moved with sensual grace. _

How was he to get through this dinner when all he wanted was to find a private spot away from prying eyes throw her to the ground, spread those supple legs and fuck her senseless or comatose, whichever came first?

He glowered at the obvious unruly bulge in the front of his trousers.

"Definitely mandarin, and maybe even bergamot with a soupcon of lavender." She sighed contentedly, mesmerized by the sound of the cicadas and the rhythmic flow of the waters below.

Unbidden flashes of memory overtook Kagome.

_Thoughts of firm, velvety lips devouring leaving her breathless with desire as strong fingers carded through the silky obsidian of her hair. Her head gently forced back in the shared intimacy of tongues and teeth._

Kagome moaned as she recalled his cool citrine eyes hooded with passion and a question that remained unspoken as he closed them and plundered her mouth with renewed fervor. As much as she would have liked to place the entire embarrassing incident solely at his feet, she had been a willing participant. Both were lost inexorably in the intimate embrace of shared breath.

The inuyoukai quirked a brow and raised her shawl to his nose. She was naturally sensual. There was a pleasing hint of arousal in her scent. It bode well for the evening he had planned.

Sesshoumaru descended the stairs quietly, placing both purse and shawl on the stone bench. He could tell by the spike in her feminine scent she was still lost in thoughts of a carnal nature.

_The woman does display a propensity for taste and has a modicum of intelligence, but for that ridiculous independent streak. I will curb that within a few ruts. _

The inuyoukai lord smirked, quite pleased with his solution. No thanks to Miroku's ridiculous theories. Things were moving along nicely. It was a well-known fact that a sated female invariably came around to the male's way of thinking.

Kagome shuddered, opening her eyes in sudden realization; that afternoon was the first time she had felt truly alive and very much a woman.

Large, almond-shaped eyes looked up to the heavens at the moon, its color reminiscent of the cool silk that so recently passed through her fingers. She had finally placed the scent that had dogged her all evening.

_He has eyes the color of sunlight on a winter's day, deceptively cold in appearance yet scorching when focused._

"Kagome snap out of it! You are going to have dinner with your colleague. Stop thinking about that overbearing…egotistical...delicious tasting…Neroli! That's it! Bergamot and Neroli," she said spinning around with triumph. She had identified the other subtle ingredients of the cologne.

Amused citrine looked down at the little female with the large expressive eyes before taking her into his arms.

_Her heart rate has increased and it is not fear; promising._

The pad of one large tapered finger touched her soft, moist lips speculatively, before the resonant baritone whispered in her ear, eliciting an involuntary shiver from the female as another digit made its way up her spine, heating her skin in its wake.

"Fragonard. The cologne is by Fragonard, Higurashi."

Firm lips lowered to hers, muffling any retort as he pinned her body to the marble surface of the terrace enclosure.

_She tastes of champagne and ripe strawberries. _

He intended to have her this very night, if for no other reason than that discerning little nose and the firm delectable ass below his caressing palm.

Kagome's lashes fanned her cheeks as her eyes closed, a soft breathy moan of resignation escaping her lips. Small, elegant hands reached up to coil cool silver strands between her fingers.

The Maitre'D looked on with a beatific smile and a sigh as he remembered when his hair was plentiful and he too cut the dashing figure, sans girdle.

_Ahhhh, young love. _

He would come back later to give them the benefit of his expertise in selecting their meal. Such a handsome couple; the least he could do was take care of them personally.

With a slight frown on his face, he studied the regal young man's broad back paternally. He hoped the silver-haired male would take the petite beauty in hand, however, about drinking too heavily. He needed to nip that in the bud.

Remarkably light on his feet for a man of his years and general roundness, he ran smack into the assigned wait staff for the night.

"You are not needed here. Get back to the kitchen," he said dismissively. The boy had done nothing but get underfoot for the last two hours with his constant checking of the reservations.

The waiter's pale amethyst eyes rolled as he spotted the couple. Just his luck. Where was Naraku anyway? It was his name on the reservation, not Sesshoumaru's.

A wicked glint entered the young man's eyes as he pondered a well-curved leg caressing the side of western lord's trouser leg. The female in question was being forced back against the balustrade, her long slender fingers fisted in silver hair.

"_Who knew the Big Dog liked to suck face and with a human What-the-Fuck?" _

"I'll say this. She's hot!" The young male snorted, before being propelled unceremoniously back the way he came by the fussy little host.

"Oi!" Inuyasha exclaimed indignantly.

"I'm goin' already, old man."

Sesshoumaru's head rose abruptly as he spun around in shock, carrying the small female with his momentum into a nearby bush where she landed on her recently fondled assets.

"Inuyasha?" the resonant baritone uttered quietly with perplexed expression.

"What?!" Kagome bit out through gritted teeth. She found herself being lifted gently to her feet and dusted distractedly by a large hand.

"Get your paws off me."

Sesshoumaru blinked suddenly aware he had been spoken to and looked down at his hands. What was she speaking of? He was still humanoid?

"How is it possible? I would have sensed his presence. He can not be here."

Kagome stared up at the handsome male with a death glare that had little to no effect.

"Mister Taishou, what are you talking about? Whose presence? Why did you throw me in the bushes?"

No response. He just stood there like one of the marble statues.

She decided to try again, her ire and embarrassment rising. Once again he had caught her off guard.

"In fact, why in hell were you kissing me and what the hell are you doing here?! You weren't invited to dinner," she said irritably, smoothing her skirt, which had ridden up.

The demon lord looked through her, his mind elsewhere.

Her gaze softened instantly.

_Perhaps he isn't feeling well. He did look to be in shock._

Sesshoumaru felt a small hand on his forehead. Instinctively he recoiled. Looking down into worried, confused brown eyes, he finally registered her existence.

"Come, sit. You look like you have just seen a ghost," she said gently, taking his large hand in hers and pulling him to sit on the bench that overlooked the garden.

Golden eyes narrowed imperiously as he withdrew his hand from hers abruptly.

"This Sesshoumaru is _**not**_ in need of your succor, woman. Be still. I am endeavoring to think matters through."

Kagome's right eye began to tick markedly.

"Oooohhh really and I suppose you were _**thinking matters through**_ earlier when you accosted me with those?!" she pointed at his lips indignantly. "Not to mention your eager little friend there?" she blushed. If she had to be embarrassed at her own display, she wasn't going down alone.

She felt the heat of his gaze which only served to intensify her discomfort.

"You're staring. That's rude," Kagome said testily, getting up to put some distance between them. Even though no longer touching, she could feel the heat of his body next to her and it was most disconcerting to her senses.

He followed.

The feel of warm breath against her neck caused Kagome's eyes to close.

"This Sesshoumaru has never _accosted_ a female in his existence," he whispered into her ear before capturing the little lobe between his teeth, gently nipping it.

Kagome gasped in surprise but did not move as clean strands of cool silk fanned her face, bringing the heady scent to her nostrils. Kagome bent her neck back against his chest, her hand clasped with his against her stomach.

'_I'm going to hell anyway, why stop now?'_

A long, dexterous tongue soothed the abused lobe, as tapered digits caressed the flat of her stomach in tandem with hers. "Nor did he sense a lack of interest in the proceedings on your part, Higurashi. I will have you tonight, woman," he whispered silkily against her neck, pressing his hips forward into her rear to illustrate his point.

He felt her body stiffen, but thought little of it as he slowly turned her to face him. He would have Kagura bring the car around. They were going to skip dinner and go straight for dessert.

Sesshoumaru had anticipated those beautiful, expressive eyes to be glazed with lust. Instead, they were currently an impenetrably malevolent black as her pupils had dilated, eclipsing her irises.

His skin began to tingle in warning. The demon lord released his hold.

Kagome stood motionless and scrutinized him from head to toe with a malicious smile.

Sesshoumaru had to quell the urge to step back. There was something feral in that gaze.

"You don't get laid much do you, Mister Taishou?" Kagome asked in a deceptively sweet tone, before a silken knee made one with his package. The livid woman turned and retrieved her items and headed for the stairs in a businesslike fashion.

Even in the back of beyond there had to be taxis. She would apologize to Naraku tomorrow for leaving.

The western lord saw stars, not all of which were heavenly.

**Author's Note**

LMAO!...Hope you enjoyed. See you after the conclusion of TSNNAM with Chapter 11B…the evening is young and neither has yet to eat…on any level (wicked evil grin).

**EP**


	12. Chapter 11B Two For Tea

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Author's Note**: After a few persistent requests, the scent Sesshoumaru is wearing is by Fragonard. The specific cologne is called _**Grande Luxe. **_Subtle, gorgeously masculine and guaranteed to have the desired affect…delectable.

Reviews are fuel.

Namaste

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by: _**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Eleven B is dedicated to _**Shadowweaver01, **_possibly one of the most sensual writers of this genre. There is a very fine line between tawdry and sexy and she straddles it elegantly, producing superior pieces of toe curling erotica. She understands sensual. To this day_** "Love Has Nothing to Do With It,"**_ remains one of my favourite pieces. There were of course times my rapacious self wanted to kill her …but it was worth the wait. Love, has everything to do with it.

_**"Where there's tea there's hope."**_

-- Arthur W. Pinero--

TAoT

Chapter 11 B – **The Scent of a Woman**

Sesshoumaru sat perfectly still, glad of the cool stone bench beneath him as he weighed the pros and cons of killing the little bitch for her utter temerity in accosting his noble being, promise or no promise.

On the con side, she was tiresome; but all of humanity suffered from this particular affliction.

He needed to be fair in the decision making process.

She was loud, offensive and given to being verbally abusive to his esteemed youkai, but in her defense, she had no idea to whom she spoke.

His eyes narrowed as he noted a recurring theme. With each con he had found a pro. Perhaps he should start with the pro and be done with it. Decision made, he began.

She was soft; delicate like bone china, pliant, curvaceous and fragrantly pleasing. If he was put to it, he would be forced to add highly intelligent and spirited with a predisposition for play. Then there were those legs; those very long, supple legs, exceedingly expressive eyes that rendered her incapable of deception. Her lips were soft to the touch and the dexterous little tongue that challenged his own, were equally enticing.

The Taiyoukai growled in frustration at his own new found inability to think in an orderly fashion and the tightening of his groin.

"Useless!" he spat in disgust.

Steepling his fingers, he lowered his head in focused concentration, mindful not to make too sudden a movement. The throbbing ache had diminished, replaced by another. He wondered briefly if it had colored his recent inability to come to a firm conclusion, where centuries before she would not have made it two steps from him and he would have required an untimely change of clothing. He needed to make a decision.

Her scent wafted to his nostrils as she turned and headed back towards the restaurant. She had been watching him from what she thought a safe distance. He could feel her concern and regret.

'_Stupid female, once you strike an enemy the telling blow, do not look back. Even with this she shows great ineptitude. Her ridiculous predisposition for compassion will prove her undoing unless this Sesshoumaru steps in to guide her in the ways of tactics. You failed, Old Man. She is as vulnerable as a newborn pup.' _

Never once did it occur to the Western Lord, that once again, his thoughts had taken a detour towards pro.

The rhythmic click of her heels as she approached the crouched male was hesitant. He could feel the conflict within her aura and the sharp intake of breath as she made her decision and sat next to him, purse and shawl placed as chaperone between them.

"Here" she said casually.

"You will leave this Sesshoumaru to his thoughts, woman."

There was sibilance in his hiss of warning, a warning that went unheeded as a cold object was thrust upon his lap by a small hand which quickly retreated.

Sesshoumaru snarled and leapt away, dashing the object to the ground with more force than was strictly necessary…small green objects bursting from the bag and scattering on the stepping stones below his feet.

Kagome glowered up at him, grinding her teeth.

"I'm trying to help and true to form, you have to ruin it."

"You clearly know nothing of the male anatomy," Sesshoumaru said, his anger held in abeyance the moment their eyes met. She was genuinely concerned.

He averted his gaze and gracefully bent retrieving several little green spheres which were cool to the touch. He blinked, pale amber looking to her for an explanation.

"Peas, Miss Higurashi? You brought me frozen peas?"

It was Kagome's turn to snarl as she rose with as much dignity as she could muster to face his glare head on.

"See, this is the problem. Now I have to get help to sweep up the peas before someone breaks their neck," Kagome huffed.

He looked no worse for wear and for that she was grateful. He was too cocky by half and had deserved it. The dark haired woman's eyes travelled his form and stopped abruptly at his trouser cuffs with a snicker.

She sighed and bent automatically to remove the little green stowaways in his cuffs one by one.

The silver haired male cocked his head in query, mindful of her head's current position. Far too close for comfort. He did not wish a repeat performance of earlier. Her head could cause significantly trauma unlike the smooth, silky knee which had connected but did not carry irreparable force behind it. Even then she had held back, he realized. Her legs were strong.

Sesshoumaru suspected, given the opportunity, she would not hurt a verminous fly.

'_Idiotic woman.'_

Kagome felt the caress of cool tendrils on her back and shivered. That hair of his would prove her undoing. She closed her eyes tightly, trying her best not to envision using the strands as reins under other circumstances.

'_Talk Kagome! Talk! Get your mind out of the gutter. What the hell is wrong with you?'_

"Do you know how far I walked in these damn shoes to find a store in the freakin back of beyond to find you something to ease your…**you know**…And I _**don't**_ even like you!" Kagome shrieked as she raised her head and came face to face with the much discussed part of his person.

Kagome gulped and bit her lower lip as her eyes slowly made the rest of the journey up the long torso to meet smug, cool citrine and a quirked brow.

"If you smirk…" she warned with what she hoped was menace in her voice.

He did.

"Silence woman!"

Sartorial perfection be damned! She was not going to put up with more of his lip.

Like a volcano about to erupt, the dark haired woman took a deep breath and rose to her full height, arms akimbo, chest heaving.

"Excuse me?" she said quietly, wishing desperately she had chosen to take a step back before confronting him about his assertion, however correct his assessment.

He bent his head and practically cooed into her shell like ear with that deep reverberating timbre that came out like a sensual purr.

'_The man exudes sex. He is a walking, breathing pheromone.'_

"This Sesshoumaru saw the detour you made to the kitchen, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome's eyelids fluttered closed in sensory overload as his warm breath caressed the skin of her neck in rebuke. Her nostrils filled with the intoxicating scent of clean, warm skin and cologne.

Her knees decided in that moment to become gelatin. Warm hands finding the small of her back broke her fall as they caressed her spine, licking a heated trail up her spine.

Kagome rested her head against his chest and sighed. She was definitely going to hell.

"Just so we are clear, I _still_ don't like you…but damn, you smell good. It ought to be a sin to smell this good."

Sesshoumaru's jaws clenched, as his nose brushed the dark, fragrant strands of her hair and his eyes closed for entirely different reasons. They were bleeding red.

"Thank you, Miss Higurashi, as do you. Equally, this Sesshoumaru is not overly fond of you, but you remain a delight to his senses."

Kagome adjusted her cheek and smiled, relaxing into his touch. She could hear his heart beat firm and strong. Her hands slid about his waist in a tentative hold.

"Does it hurt very much?" she whispered shyly into his chest, tightening her grasp in apology.

"It was not a pleasurable sensation, no, Miss Higurashi," he murmured into her hair, for the first time seeing the chopsticks.

'_She is oblivious to their meaning. They were a gift from father to my mother.' _

"Are they better now? Can I get you something?"

Kagome's stomach gurgled embarrassingly loud. Apparently, the strawberries had not been sufficient.

His lips lowering to her temple, "Much and at the risk of incurring your wrath, this Sesshoumaru intends to dine, _**with**_ or without you. This night need not be a total loss."

She looked up into pale citrine with furrowed brow. "What are you doing here? Where is Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru cut his eye and waved imperiously at someone behind, never letting go of her waist.

TAoT

"You're also a pig. Did you plan on eating this all by yourself?" Sango said around a mouthful of steak. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until the mouthwatering scent had assailed her nostrils as she entered the kitchen.

"Asparagus?" Miroku offered, solicitously as he handed her the serving dish, ignoring her comment. He was determined to have a peaceful meal, even with this unlikely company.

Sango declined with a dismissive nod of her head. "Make's your pee stink."

Finally, a safe, if not indelicate, topic of conversation; thus far, he had watched her with awe and admiration. The woman was a good trencherman when it came to focused concentration on her food. Those beautiful teeth were adept and the little tongue, equally so.

His eyes glazed over at that final thought.

"Actually, only in a certain percentage of the population," he said pleasantly as he sipped his merlot and judiciously began to tuck into his own steak.

The clanking of silverware caught his attention as his eyes met steely brown in confusion, a slight grease smudge to the side of her lips, which he had to fight the urge to dab with his linen napkin.

"What?" Sango said, equally confused by the pointing gestures the man-whore was making at her face.

Miroku got up and deftly removed the offending animal fat with a gentle smile and returned to his own plate.

Sango blushed.

"Thanks. You could have just said, but thanks," she mumbled with embarrassment.

Sango painstakingly, picked up her fork and knife giving Miroku a sidelong glance.

"No problem and I did not plan on eating alone tonight."

"I meant the asparagus thing you mentioned."

The smile he gave her was like sunlight on a cloudy day and her heart leapt as he began to explain the enzymes of the vegetable and how it affected human biochemistry as a whole.

'_Great! He's a nerd too.'_

This was not going as she planned.

Sango downed her fourth glass of merlot in one gulp. If nothing else, she would damn well drink him under the table. The Coach had drunk quite a few under the table in her time. That would teach him. She could always clobber him later.

Miroku blinked and continued his erudition, gentle easing the bottle away from her end of the island with a beatific smile.

"_Great!_ S_he's a lush too._"

TAoT

"I'm paying by the way." Kagome said. "It's the least I can do."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the menu, he having the one with the necessary details.

He quirked a brow and handed it to her.

Kagome blinked rapidly and handed it back to him, mentally thankful she had paid most of the Visa that month. Her moving expenses had been a killer. She glanced at him from over her own menu, assessing his ability to eat. He was a big boy. Maybe if she had a salad and a glass of wine he would put it down to her being a girl. She was sure she could cover it without undue embarrassment and there was no way she wasn't going to have the tiramisu for dessert.

She smiled at him, fingering her pearls nervously. "So, what are you having? Everything looks wonderful."

A studied cough from her left, made her aware of the host's return to take their order.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slide from her face and back to the menu, fighting the urge to smirk.

"What would you suggest? Begin with the lady," said a clipped, well modulated baritone disinterestedly as he continued to scan the menu.

Kagome cleared her throat, "What do you have in the way of salads?"

There was disappointment in the large pleading brown eyes that looked her over as the Maitre'D clasped his hands to his lips in thought.

She was clearly one of those sad young ladies perpetually on a diet in an effort to maintain her figure. Such a waste, she could do with a few pounds and she drank too, so sad. Nothing good could come of this. It was clearly the young man's fault.

He glared at the top of Sesshoumaru's head in disapproval.

Kagome's eyes followed the host's gaze and chuckled, understanding his misgivings.

"I ate before I came. He will eat for both of us. My bad," she said apologetically, giving the older man a winning smile. There were times even she resorted to feminine wiles. If for no other reason, too save face and protect another's honor, even undeservingly.

Sesshoumaru was having none of it. He closed his menu and removed hers from her hands. She would eat, if he had to cram it down her throat. Pride always came before a fall, or had she learned nothing from her family?

The real question was…had he?

TAoT

"Coffee?"

"Nah, it'll just keep me awake. I gotta go," Sango said, pulling on her jacket sluggishly and attempted to retrieve her helmet from Miroku's grasp for the third time.

The Coach didn't even have the energy to protest with her usual vociferousness, allowing the helmet to be pulled from her lazy fingers. It occurred to her that she may have had a little too much to drink .He on the other hand looked all bright eyed and bushy tailed.

'_Irritating swine._'

"Coffee, I think," he said insistently with that damn smile. "I think there is cheesecake left. Rin likes cheesecake. There is always a ready supply."

Sango slouched back into the comfy seat and watched as he cleared and whistled.

'_Definitely irritating.'_

Maybe coffee was a good idea.

Sango yawned as she watched him place the dishes in the washer.

'_Great ass, great everything. He obviously works out, narcissistic prick._'

It had been a very long day, she thought as her lids drooped to half mast and she slowly slid from the stool.

Miroku sighed moving like lightening and caught the warm bundle in protective arms.

The dishes would have to wait. It was then he noticed the mud on his robe and on her jeans and the flecks of it in her hair.

TAoT

**Author's Note**

Keep your respective knickers on. There will be an 11C. I just noticed the chapter is getting too long. Stop THROWING THINGS AT ME. You will have 11C VERY SOON. Am actually writing it now, in the meantime, I hope you enjoyed. There is no point giving me that look. I feel suitably guilty…no worries…good things do happen to demons and humans alike…delicious things…

**EP**


	13. Chapter 11C The Long Dark TeaTime

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

Reviews are fuel.

Namaste

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by: _**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter ElevenC is dedicated to _**Lonelylark**_, who I congratulate for her Feudal Association nomination for the very worthy and most enjoyable piece_** Heat of Reaction.**_

**Author's Note**: A Digestive is a tea biscuit/cookie.

_**"**_ _**The teacher usually learns more than the pupil. Isn't that true? "**_

-- Douglas Adams - Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency "--

TAoT

Chapter 11C – **The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul**

Much in the way of peace had settled between them beneath the star-filled sky; the gentle clinking of cutlery and the muted constant of gurgling water amplified the companionable silence.

Kagome's thumb and index finger played with the crust of her appetizer as she furtively gazed at the male who had given his full attention to his braise arugula and mushrooms, entirely ignoring the peasant bread.

The dark-haired woman smiled secretively in knowing, having accurately deduced the elegant male's character.

'_Stubborn cuss; probably won't pick the offending item up because it will smudge his fingers. What beautiful, strong fingers though.' _

His seeming distracted air gave Kagome the opportunity to look at him unguarded.

She quirked her brow in sudden thought. '_He has not aged_.'

If memory served, he looked exactly the same as when she first saw him as a child.

"Miss Higurashi, do you wish to share your thoughts, or are you merely content to rudely gaze at your dinner companion speculatively?"

The brocetta miraculously found its way down the right pipe, finally, after a sip or two of cool wine and much coughing with embarrassment.

She paused, weighing her words.

"You haven't aged," Kagome said point blank, having recovered her breath.

Sesshoumaru lazily looked up at her, then placing his utensils down and carefully patted his lips, before beckoning the wait staff.

Palpable silence followed as dishes were removed and the second course was brought.

Only half his appetizer had been eaten, Kagome noted. She was paying after all and he had forced her to select more than she had originally intended.

"The lady, she is having polenta with spring onions and asparagus?"

Kagome did her best to maintain a serious countenance as she stifled a chuckle.

"No, that would be his. Mine would be the risotto with green peas and mint, since he has apparently gone right off peas for some inexplicable reason."

She could feel the disapproving golden gaze upon her face. "We don't all age at the same rate, Miss Higurashi," the western lord answered, inspecting the second course and giving it a delicate sniff.

Hard to read _that_ Sesshoumaru, but she gathered, it pleased him and for some equally inexplicable reason, it pleased her too.

She dove into the fragrant dish with a sudden thought as she eyed the asparagus on his plate. There was going to be a 50/50 chance she would be right.

"Not big on conversation are you, Mister Taishou?"

"No, words are most often a futile attempt at communicating the ineffable."

Kagome continued to chew as he carefully inspected the asparagus and then did the unthinkable. He picked up a spear with his finger tips.

She had lost that bet with herself.

The dark-haired woman found the tip of a green spear hovering close to her lips.

Kagome blinked in disbelief.

"I'm good," she offered, licking her lips nervously as the tip brushed her lower lip, their gazes locked. It was tangy, vaguely bitter, yet pleasant.

"This Sesshoumaru assumed you wanted one from the amount of time you have spent gazing at his dish."

Pearly white teeth bit the head and chewed methodically.

"Delicious; you should try some," Kagome chided with an attempt at a blank stare, though there was mischief in her eyes as she took him up on his dare.

"Not my thing."

There was something unreadable in his gaze as he watched her lips.

She blushed, having caught his innuendo as strong white teeth bit into the remaining spear with a quirked brow, eyes never leaving hers.

"Acceptable."

Her plate became suddenly inordinately fascinating as they both continued to eat in contemplative silence. There was so much she wanted to ask him, but how to broach the subject of the peculiar long-standing arrangement between her grandfather and this insular Tai-Pan.

As if hearing the thought, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"I had known your grandfather for many years. He was an honorable being and provided this Sesshoumaru a respite from the modern world."

Kagome's fork clattered to her plate in shock.

"Hold that thought, please. I have other questions," she said, raising a finger to her lips.

"Where is Naraku and who is this Inuyasha?"

There was tension in his lower jaw now, though no other detectable change in his features were evident, other than the slight dulling of the shimmer that were his eyes.

"Naraku was indisposed and I thought to take his place. The other is my half-brother who has chosen to abandon his familial responsibilities in pursuit of…" There was a pregnant pause as his eyes wandered slyly from her face. "…an old enemy."

Kagome felt the shift in his demeanor to something akin to foreboding as she nervously toyed with her pearls and worried about Naraku.

"Perhaps I should call him?"

Sesshoumaru gazed at her. "As you wish," he said retrieving his cell phone from his jacket's pocket and handing it to her.

"He should have told me he wasn't feeling well. I would never have held him to this dinner, _**nor**_ you for that matter. Did you help him make this decision?"

She bit her lip toying with calling him. '_Maybe later, when I get home,_' she thought handing the cell back to her host.

"It is a minor thing. Nothing worth speaking of," he eyed her plate. "Are you quite finished with your peas, Miss Higurashi; you being fond of them and all?"

She narrowed her eyes at his intended barb, completely forgetting Naraku as eyes the color of pale cognac glided to hers and rested.

"Touché, look at the time, he is probably asleep. I won't disturb him."

The main course was served uneventfully as they talked of her family and not so much his, she found. He was definitely hiding something, but she gathered he was circumspect by nature.

Sesshoumaru applied himself judiciously to his seared tuna as he watched daintily cut, succulent morsels of chicken rapidly disappear between pouty, well-kissed lips.

'_Salad indeed. She is starving. Far too proud…this might not be the opportune time to pose the question._'

Amber eyes lazily lowered.

He had kissed those lips into perdition and had every intentions of continuing post meal. For now he would continue to speak of her Ji-Ji , a safe topic by all accounts and not an entirely displeasing line of conversation.

"What is your fondest memory of your grandfather?"

Startled honey brown looked up to meet cool citrine that regarded her intently.

It was a genuine question. The timbre of his voice was gentle when he had said "grandfather." Kagome did not know what to think of it at first, but later when she recalled she would realize there was reverence in his tone.

TAoT

Warmth surrounded her, liquid warmth.

Sango slowly opened her eyes to her unfamiliar surroundings. She was nude and in a generous bath with copious fragrant bubbles and soft candlelight.

There was movement in her peripheral vision and she started.

"What!?"

"I would not suggest you rise. The oils are slippery and I really don't feel like calling an ambulance should you knock yourself unconscious, my little sakura blossom. I've had enough drama for the night."

To say the coach was the color of a beet root would not be an overstatement. It all came back to her now.

She slouched further into the bath looking around her nervously as the figure approached. _'Who had removed her clothing?' _

"Stay away from me, pervert."

Miroku chuckled then sighed. "Do you feel better? Would you like that coffee we spoke of earlier?"

It was then she noticed the white bandage around his rib cage, as yet unsecured.

'_Did I hit him?'_

Miroku followed her gaze to his exposed chest.

"Figured I'd kill two birds with one stone. I couldn't leave you alone. You might have drowned and my ribs needed bandaging."

Her eyes slid off him as she saw him grimace as he continued to wrap his rib cage.

"Did you," she asked sinking further into the bubbles. "Undress me?"

She held out the vague hope that it had been a female attendant, but something about his face told her otherwise.

"Yes; nothing I haven't seen before. You were covered in dried mud. Had to change my robe as well," he answered practically, returning to his task with another wince.

Sango stiffened and regarded him with renewed suspicion.

"Did…did I do that?" A little soapy finger pointed at his ribs then quickly returned to the warm depths of the water. This was so embarrassing and here he was taking it all in his stride.

"No, just a run in early with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," he snickered, affixing the bandage with a grimace, before turning to look at her.

"How about that coffee?"

Sango swished the water, discovering to her surprise and joy she was still wearing her panties.

'_He has some scruples after all.' _

"Tisane; peppermint if you have it?"

The radiant smile she received for her request stilled her heart.

"Yes, my little lotus blossom. Be right back."

The bathroom door closed.

Her head felt woozy as she thought of the new nick name with some irritation. He would insist on pet names when all she wanted to do was mangle him.

Then it hit her.

She had a lotus flower tattooed on her right hip, close to her…

Sango was up and out of the bath with blood in her eyes in a matter of seconds.

'_Sneaky bastard, he peaked.' _

TAoT

"In some ways I was closer to Jii-Jii than father. Never really knew why. He always seemed pre-occupied. Sure, he always made sure I and Souta wanted for nothing, but he always seemed distant."

Sesshoumaru listened attentively, taking the odd cursory sip of his wine. Kagome suspected he did it to make her feel comfortable. She had finally found his best quality. He was a good listener, only interrupting her as catalyst while she spoke of her family dynamics. Though he contributed little verbally, she had found he spoke with his eyes most often. His eyes fascinated her, their color fluctuating by degree as he absorbed backhanded comments and processed them.

"You continue the ritual morning and night?" responded the silky baritone as the dessert menu was brought and the dishes were cleared silently.

Kagome did not need to look. She intended to have the tiramisu, but politeness dictated she peruse the menu while he chose and she thought how best to coach her answer.

The menu provided sufficient shelter for the Taiyoukai who found, to his utter surprise, he had not enjoyed an encounter more than this night. She was enthralling, articulate, and at times brilliant with gentility to spare. In her presence he felt surprisingly at ease as he listened to her delicate lilt. It mattered not what she said. The Higurashi instilled calm in his soul. That in and of itself proved disconcerting; she was honorable and had a will of steel. Family came first for her, something admirable, even for a ningen, and yet she was as delicate as a lotus blossom.

For centuries he had chosen emotional isolation. It was best. All that he had cherished perished. There was no point in dwelling and yet, looking across at this being, who had no idea who she truly was, he felt a new emotion, sadness. And if he gave it a name: loneliness.

"Sesshoumaru?" He heard the whisper of concern in her tone.

He blinked. "Sorry, you said something?"

A shy smile graced her lips. "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

"Sorry, Miss Higurashi, the night has been long."

"Don't apologize. What are you having for dessert?" she asked brightly, her face a glow in the silver-white darkness.

Gentle was the caress of the wind that fluttered the leave of the trees above them and gentle was the laughter that came to his ears. The quiet, familiar laughter of an elderly male with lines that had marked the course of time across his face. Some were harshly etched, some forming gentle folds, but all accepted the passage of time with grace.

Her eyes were the same and she, too, might walk the same path. His chest felt constricted, like the moment of his father's passage so many eons before.

"Fine," Kagome shrugged up at the waiter. "We will share the tiramisu and what do you have in the way of tea?"

In the end, he felt no need to speak, simply handing the menu back to the small hand that took it, their fingers touching briefly as in their first encounter.

An electric shock went up his spine. The laugher echoed in his memory of that night and the final words the elderly ningen had spoken.

"_Despite yourself, you will be loved, my Taiyoukai. Cherish it; only then will you finally live." _

TAoT

Miroku's violet eyes blurred as the skillet connected with the back of his head and his body headed for the floor.

She towered over him, towel affixed with righteous indignation.

"You looked! How dare you?! I should call the police. There are laws you know," Sango said somewhat breathlessly as his hand rose to the back of his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he muttered between clenched teeth.

Sango blanched. "What is wrong with me?! What is wrong with you, taking a woman's clothing off without her permission? You looked! You saw my ink! That is what's wrong! You deviant! I'm not some floozy!"

Miroku's pupils became pin pricks of anger. He had had enough.

"Fuck you! I was trying to be kind. You looked all in and were in sore need of a bath. Get your clothing and get the fuck out of this house before you wake up the entire household. I don't know why I even thought to be kind to you. You are nothing but a raving bitch!" he said between clenched teeth.

This was the second time he had insulted her in one day. Equally, this was the second time the coach had become speechless, unable to defend herself.

Carefully and quietly she placed the skillet on the counter and continued to glare down at him as he crouched in preparation for the next blow.

Sango made a choice in that moment, as his words rang in her ears.

She extended her hand after adjusting the bath towel.

Opening his eyes, infuriated mauve looked up into quietly cold brown and took the hand offered. She was stronger than her appearance would indicate.

"Where is the tea?" Sango asked coolly, turning away from him.

Miroku sighed and opened a cupboard, retrieving tea cups and handing her the loose tea and pot, both working in silence as the kettle was filled and placed on the stove.

"I'm not a bitch, Mister Houshi. I've just seen a lot," Sango said, as she carefully measured the amount of tea for the pot.

Miroku let the moment pass unanswered, retrieving the half-eaten cheesecake from the fridge. Sango declined graciously. "Do you have cookies?"

"No, you're not. My apologies; you're just inordinately defensive. Sometimes people are kind, Sango. It need not merit a hiding," he said handing her the digestives.

"Yeah, well you've never lived my life. Everyone wants something. No one does anything without reason."

He looked at her then with pity.

"You might be surprised."

She looked up at him beneath her lashes, seeing the weariness in his face. He needed sleep.

"Sorry about the head."

"I can now hazard a guess as to why you chose the symbol of the lotus," he said tiredly, removing the kettle from the stove and pouring the boiling water into the teapot silently.

Sango's first instinct was to connect her fist with his stomach, he having confirmed her original suspicions, but curiosity got the better of her.

"Well?" she murmured, her cheeks crimsoning as she tried to look indifferent.

'_He really looks tired and worried about something…'_

What disturbed the coach was that she cared.

"Sit. I'll serve and you can bore me to tears with your views on my tat. Kami knows just how long you were probably staring at it."

Miroku chuckled and did as he was told.

'_When she wants to be, she can be kind.'_

And it was with surprise, she felt it. For the first time in weeks, she had actually smiled.

TAoT

Kagome closed her eyes in bliss; she had looked forward to this all evening.

Sesshoumaru quirked his brow as he sipped his peppermint tea, declining the second spoonful she offered of the delicious dessert.

One taste was sufficient for the Taiyoukai. He need not tell her chocolate and he disagreed horribly, ancestry will out.

His real, unexpected joy was the myriad facial expressions while she ate, eyelids closing in ecstasy as the confection melted on her tongue and she wiggled with joy.

"Your loss," she hummed happily around each delectable mouthful as her taste buds savored the delicate mixture of mascarpone cheese, zabaglione cream, espresso coffee, and feather light Savoiardi.

The white prince smirked lasciviously, watching her absorb a ladyfinger and licking the chocolate off her upper lip innocently.

He crossed his legs instinctively and coughed.

"Did you know, Miss Higurashi, the dessert you are _inhaling_ carries with it much innuendo?

Large brown eyes looked across at the handsome male questioningly as she spooned more of the dessert to her lips and tried to remember the little she remembered of the Italian language.

"Hnnnn…" she said, more enraptured with the burst of flavor in her mouth than the vaguely lewd expression being leveled at her across the candle-lit table.

"Don't care, this is better than…" Kagome stopped, choked and reached for her water hurriedly, avoiding his eyes.

Tiramisu meant "_Pick Me Up_."

"And how would you know exactly?" was the casual, lazy retort as he sipped.

"Pardon?"

"You were going to say _sex_, weren't you?"

"No and how dare you assume?" she said her little chin stubbornly held aloft as she blushed. Third base didn't really count, she supposed. "You, dear sir, misjudge. It simple means '_**Pick-Me-Up'**_, in reference to its caffeine content. _Not_ what you are implying."

Sesshoumaru gave an undignified snort and returned his attention to his lukewarm tea. He could hear her heart racing from across the table and scent the slight spike in arousal.

'_Excellent. Whether tonight or not, she is mine,_' he thought with satisfaction. If his suspicions were right, he would definitively have to take another approach, should she be chaste. A simple rut might not be in order if he intended to keep her for an unspecified time.

"When you are done, perhaps a stroll on the grounds?" he asked in a surprisingly chivalrous tone, devoid of intimation other than a stroll.

Kagome glared at the handsome creature with suspicion.

'_Something has changed. He has suddenly gotten coy. No witty double-edged retort?'_

The sudden lack of sexual intent disturbed Kagome as she continued to stare into those unfathomable pools of honey.

'_What have I done to cool his ardor? Did I knee him harder than I think?'_ she wondered quietly, the dessert losing its flavor and appeal.

Placing her spoon down, Kagome smiled, her face almost cracking under the strain of worry. She could tell the evening was over and felt crestfallen.

"Sure, it's late."

Turning to avoid his eyes, she beckoned the waiter to bring the bill, missing his quirked brow of question and the firm set of his lips.

'_She misunderstands.'_

TAoT

A single digit passed over the delicate outline of the lotus flower that graced her hip.

"It rises out of the mirky depths of its watery home," he whispered huskily. Warm breath ghosted over a hip bone as he traced soft kisses along the path his finger had been moments before.

Sango's lids fluttered closed, her hands gripping soft silky strands as she was pressed into the sheets.

"…moving toward the light of the sun, blossoming into a pure white flower, the essence of feeling, want," he murmured against her sweat-dampened skin.

She arched, nails biting into his skull, dark eyes half closed as she looked into piercing violet that burned, demanding permission.

"_And_ desire," Sango panted breathlessly.

Miroku nipped the soft flesh beneath his lips, as strong thighs hooked him closer in answer. His head lowered in response.

TAoT

"Watch your step, the stones are uneven here," he pointed out, offering his hand.

Kagome pulled the shawl around her more tightly as they both stood at the top of the terrace's stairs that descended into the main garden.

Shyly, she reached for the outstretched hand and grasped it tentatively.

"Beautiful."

It was the only word Kagome could think to say as she watched the undulating silver strand of light that shimmered across the dark satin of the eternity pool's surface.

She closed her eyes, hearing the soft whispers of the trees as the wind passed over her face bringing with it his scent.

Kagome sighed contentedly, unaware she was being observed.

"What?"

"You, the night, dinner…stuff."

"Me?" he tried to sound disinterested, more fascinated with how her lashes touched her cheeks in the moonlight and the delicate lines of her upturned lips. Her aura danced.

"A woman is entitled to her own thoughts and we are not done talking, but for tonight, this will do," she said with a secretive smile.

"Hnnn. If those thoughts are about the male in question, it behooves her to share."

Kagome opened one eye and sighed with exasperation before closing it again. Her smile returned as she moved closer to stand beside him companionably.

He did not speak, preferring to look about him silently, glad of the cover of darkness where he could look up undisturbed at the only constant in his many years: the moon.

"I see why Grandfather put up with you all those years. You're difficult, but not impossible, and you have many secrets. A mystery wrapped up in an enigma. I can only hope you will find peace one day."

Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened as he continued to stare off into the middle distance. He had known her exactly two days and already…

Kagome squeezed his hand. "I want to see that statue there," she pointed and carefully led him down the stairs.

"Watch your step, Mister Taishou, one could learn to like you, despite your demeanor," the dark-haired woman said as she began humming.

It felt right under the moon's light.

Sesshoumaru stilled, recognizing the refrain.

He shivered involuntarily, remembering that fateful night beneath the new moon as the Guji slept fitfully.

Kagome turned and looked up at the Taiyoukai expectantly.

His fingers had tensed around hers. She squeezed his hand and gave him a soft, teasing smile in hopes of bringing him back from the far off place she saw in his eyes.

"I'll protect you from the boogie man at the bottom of the garden, no worries."

Sesshoumaru blinked and gave her a blank stare before ever so slightly yanking her forward toward the alabaster monstrosity she was so curious about. From there he could already see it was a pathetic neo-classical imitation devoid of merit.

The quip had the desired effect.

"Indeed."

Kagome snickered and followed dutifully. It was clearly a neo-classical imitation molded to enhance the garden's water features. The statue had never been her real objective; she had felt the heaviness of his heart in that moment.

TAoT

Large mauve eyes watched the couple beneath perplexed dark brows.

'_What the fuck?'_

Inuyasha carefully stood downwind of the duo as they meandered about the garden and the small woman touched and talked incessantly in an attempt to engage the tall, reluctant figure in conversation.

'_A human woman?' _

It might be time to return home. Perhaps even beat him there tonight. There was no point hanging around here with no Naraku to pummel.

Dishes gathered, Inuyasha returned to the kitchen, still pensive.

Miroku could fill him in. Something about his brother's stance and the careful way their fingers intertwined said ownership.

Sesshoumaru had claimed this female. She remained oblivious.

TAoT

**Author's Note**

I wish to take this time to thank _**PirateQueen0405**_ for her delightful Spring Menu….delicious. See you very soon…

**EP**


	14. Chapter 12 Leaves of Tea

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

Reviews are fuel.

Namaste

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by: _**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Twelve is dedicated to _**Rainjoyous**_, who does not write in the Inuyasha Fandom at all, but the FMA world. The woman writes love so excruciatingly beautiful that it brings tears. She understands balance and has a gift with words. One of the most stirring final paragraphs I have ever read by anyone that touched my heart is written by her and about, of all things, peanut brittle, a faded sunset and the restful sleep of two lovers. I beg you indulgence with the following:

**"_The autumn touched the glass of the window with cold hands, breathed her breath of memories, smoke and burnt sugar, the distant shrieks of the laughter of last year and the year before and always the year before. And when she left the lovers to sleep, she walked frosty footprints over the grass and breathed brittle cold into the veins of the leaves, as delicate as the lines on the palm, and hugged her aging arms around herself and turned her face to the sky, to wait for the winter."_**

This marked the moment… I fell in love with **Rainjoy's** writing.

TAoT

_**"**_ _**The best quality tea must have creases like the leathern boot of Tartar horsemen, curl like the dewlap of a mighty bullock, unfold like a mist rising out of a ravine, gleam like a lake touched by a zephyr, and be wet and soft like a fine earth newly swept by rain. "**_

-- Lu Yu --

TAoT

Chapter 12 – **Leaves of Tea**

A ghostlike puff of smoke left Kagura's lips as she stood beneath the moonlight's glow. She hurriedly dropped the cigarette and crushed its remains under her boot when the dark-haired male drew nearer.

She still could not see him fully, but knew the gait. The wind sorceress breathed a sigh of relief as the familiar figure bore down on her. He looked confused.

Inuyasha's movements were staccato - frenetic by comparison to that of his elder brother's unhurried and deliberate saunter. Where Inuyasha's spoke of raw, as yet untutored strength and virility, Sesshoumaru's stride was that of a seasoned predator, lethal in its quiet sensuality and pace.

It spoke volumes of their respective characters the simple act of walking from A to B. Kagura instantly recalled the reunion with the brothers Taishou on a mountainside just before dawn.

Again to character, Inuyasha had heard her desperate screams. So had Sesshoumaru, the difference being their respective reactions to the plea.

Inuyasha giving it no further thought had scrambled over the side, oblivious to the fact there was no way back up.

She had been left for dead by Naraku.

By choice Inuyasha now shared her peril. Both dangled precariously by his right arm, human nails bloodied with the effort of holding them aloft. The arm she held on to was useless and probably broken, but he insisted she hold on to it nonetheless.

The Taiyoukai had looked over the narrow, rocky outcropping indifferently. Cool, citrine eyes gleaned at the information that at any moment the female below and possibly his brother would fall to the rocky surface beneath to their ultimate death before dawn's light.

There was with very little in the way of interest in his expression as he looked up to the sky.

Kagura had never thought to see the handsome visage of the western lord again and for the second time in their respective existence, she felt small, fragile and no more than fodder beneath his exalted feet. She had tried desperately to remove her hand from Inuyasha's then, preferring to fall to her death than bear the cold dispassionate gaze above.

If death was the price, she would owe the Taiyoukai nothing. She would die with honor; but that was not to be.

Amidst the echoes of suppressed groans, dripping sweat and blood, a cool, deep baritone spoke from above.

Sesshoumaru crouched at the edge, turning his head speculatively from side to side, arms extended over his knees, and a malicious grin on his lips as he pondered.

"Hmmmm… definitely inferior," he mused aloud as he shifted his foot, releasing loosened rocks which tumbled over the cliff's unstable edge. The debris caused Inuyasha to lower his head, taking the brunt of the falling rocks, one sharp shard grazing Kagura's brow with a gash.

"Step back! If you're not going to help, move the fuck back," snarled the dark-haired male, spitting coppery blood. His arm was trembling from the strain and he did not know how much longer he could hold them both. 'The pain… how did humans stand this weakness?'

The western lord gazed impassively at the two struggling beings in the darkness.

"It took centuries to grow this arm back and I managed quite ably with one. Your inferior bloodline is telling, Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru can see that any moment you will fall, thereby negating father's wishes."

Inuyasha roared. "You son-of-an-unfeeling-bitch! When I get up there, you are going to regret you were ever born!"

Sesshoumaru quirked his brow and blinked. "Did I hear you correctly, half-breed? Get up here? How exactly do you propose to do that? As it stands I can sense your fear and smell it too. When was the last time you showered? You offend this Sesshoumaru."

It is said that real strength is not of muscle, bone and sinew, but of the heart. Inuyasha found his residual strength in that moment as his growl echoed across the mountainside and his arm was wrenched with a force of will, dislocating it from its socket as his legs trembled from the strain of climbing upward.

The pain was so intense he could not see. Still, he moved and he moved and he moved, ever upward toward the offending low murmurs. He inched ever closer to his goal of retribution, uncaring now that he could no longer feel the arm that held the sorceress. Golden eyes peered at him from the edge as dawn broke and he lunged with renewed strength at the Taiyoukai, taking Kagura with him back up and into life.

Sesshoumaru lay flat on his back and continued to look impassively at him, citrine eyes blinking sporadically as the sun's rays enhanced their glow to a rich honey.

Only then did Inuyasha recognize what his elder brother had been doing with his taunts.

"I think tea, don't you?" said the Taiyoukai, easily dislodging the hanyou from his youkai, before giving the female a cursory look. "Bring her back to the house. Have Jaken see to your respective hygiene. This Sesshoumaru intends to patrol his new property post tea."

With that he strolled casually down the hillside, leaving the two beings in his wake to fend for themselves, a new allegiance having been formed.

The gravel beneath his boots crunched bringing the sorceress from her reverie to the present.

She blinked removing the requisite sunshades, which, though impractical at night, did much for the outfit overall and disguised the natural vermillion of her eyes from human curiosity.

"Where have you been?"

"Don't start, Windy."

"The Taiyoukai…I, we have been worried."

Inuyasha snorted. "Him? Worried about me? Nah…too selfish for that," he chuckled as the wind's direction suddenly changed, and the toothy grin froze on the hanyou's face.

"Oh shit! Here it comes!" he moaned, steadying himself as he planted both feet and folded his arms, ready for the inevitable contretemps.

"INUYASHA!"

TAoT

Kagome signed with relief; the bill did not appear to be as formidable as she originally thought. In for a penny, in for a pound; she left a generous tip, well pleased he had not argued the point. For a moment there she saw the obstinacy in his eyes and then before she could look around, he had disappeared.

She looked about her, then toward the restrooms. He had to be there.

Tapping the Maitre'D on the shoulder, she spoke ingratiatingly. "When the gentleman returns, could you tell him I'll be out front, please?"

The portly little man returned her winsome smile with a deep, chivalrous bow and fussed with her shawl, tutting as he adjusted it.

"Of course, Miss."

"Thank you," Kagome said trying to suppress a giggle, remembering the little man's face when he overheard the dark-haired woman ask for the check. The uncharitable and disappointed glare he had given Sesshoumaru was priceless.

She had to give him credit. Sesshoumaru had surprised her, pleasantly so, by not saying something cutting which she knew was on the tip of his acerbic tongue.

The closer she came to the large doors that lead to the portico, the louder the voices became. One was definitely female and the other a male, clearly irritated.

Kagome looked nervously about her, unsure if perhaps she should wait on Sesshoumaru after all. Whatever was going on out front probably needed the attention of the owner. Just as she decided to fetch help, she heard a familiar growl. The very same one she had heard in the tea house a matter of a day before.

Sesshoumaru was growling at someone and there was an even stronger likelihood he was the cause of the ruckus.

The other male was snarling.

"Oh Kami," Kagome sighed and set off at a trot, only to be stopped by an out-stretched gloved hand, the hand that belonged to the female chauffeur.

"What the hell?"

The chauffeur removed her cap, but not her shades and bowed to the dark-haired woman apologetically.

"They do this at times, Miss Higurashi. You need not concern yourself. The car is this way," Kagura indicated in a deferential tone, grasping the petite woman's upper arm in a vice like grip.

Kagome tugged her arm away violently and turned on the driver as the dark-haired man yelped and let loose a rather vulgar oath accompanied by a back flip.

Excited cheers were heard from within the restaurant as various patrons stared out of the tall windows and others came out onto the portico with bottles of wine and critiqued the various holds. One older man in particular almost put out an eye with a fork full of pasta in the general excitement at the spectacle provided free of charge. It gave a new meaning to the term dinner and a show.

"You're just going to let them kill each other?!" she said to no one in particular, marching toward the fray.

She had no idea how exactly she was going to break it up, but if none of the others had the balls to, she would.

The smaller of the two with dark hair was struggling valiantly but it was obvious he was outmatched by the lunatic with the silver mane, who hadn't even broken a sweat. For some reason they both reminded her of rather vicious puppies at play; all teeth and snarls.

Her little growl was lost in the background of more cheering and some colorful expletives with respect to interfering women, as Sesshoumaru pinned the dark-haired male to the gravel, his knee in small of his back.

"This is not the Roman forum people! Get back to your dinners!" she yelled, suddenly less fearful and now just plain irritated by the embarrassing spectacle. It hit her in a cold wave then and she stopped moving, instead turning to take a gander at the men in the portico.

'_Naaahhh, not possible_.'

She had been watching too many mob movies of late.

They all thought this was a show.

So money was changing hands and it was her imagination that when one man in particular reached for his wallet in his jacket pocket she only imagined she had seen a revolver. Of course, that was it. Something in their respective countenances brought to mind that perhaps, just perhaps, the police had been seriously remiss in their duties for not sending out an all points bulletin for their immediate arrests.

The fact that it had suddenly become deafeningly quiet behind her did not register as she continued to stare unadvisedly at the men. The glee with which they watched made her blood run cold as she backed into a hard, warm surface.

"Sessh-Sesshoumaru?" she squeaked involuntarily, hoping against hope she was right.

Insane, and quite possibly suffering from anger management issues, he might be a danger, but at least he was a danger she knew.

Violet eyes looked down at her through dark, sweaty bangs and insanely thick lashes. He looked a bit like Sesshoumaru, the difference being his features were malleable and lacking the stoicism and cold calculation always prevalent.

"Nah, that's jerk face, I'm Inuyasha, his half-brother," the craggy voice said, spitting sand and gravel on his formerly pristine white shirt. He then brushed it off distractedly, spotting a rip.

The tall male sniffed and adjusted his cuffs. "Unfortunately."

"Oi! You're paying for this shit, by the way. I just bought it yesterday," Inuyasha pointed at the offending hole, before adjusting his sleeves and tucking one side of his shirt in.

Kagome noticed he did not seem to feel the other side required his immediate attention as he strode like a young cockerel toward the chauffeur and the open door.

Sesshoumaru adjusted his lapels in a dignified manner, as though nothing untoward had occurred.

"It was ill-fitting anyway. This Sesshoumaru did you a favor."

Inuyasha stopped at the car's door and waved a hand dismissively.

"What-the-fuck-ever. See ya at home."

"Not if I see you first, importunate whelp," Sesshoumaru murmured under his breath as he strode toward the shell-shocked female.

"I heard that!" were the final words as the car hurriedly sped off, effectively ending the floor show for all the patrons but the four who remained in the portico.

"Kagome? May I escort you home?" Sesshoumaru asked politely.

She blinked, her mouth opening and closing as she pointed in the direction of the slowly dimming rear lights of the car cresting the hill.

Sesshoumaru followed her little digit with a serious contemplative expression, but not before giving a long, lingering look at the four in the portico, who suddenly felt the need to retreat into the restaurant quickly.

"Ahhh…that…uuuummmm…" she sputtered as she was gently led toward a dark Jaguar, whose lights flashed as he opened the door via remote. Kagome was carefully lifted into the plush seat, the scent of fine leather the color of churned butter and his cologne wafting to her nostrils. The seatbelt was next as he carefully tightened it about her, his hair tickling her face as she moved forward into the spun silk and closed her eyes. His lips quirked upward as he traced a run in her hose with one digit, stopping short of her dress' hem with a leer.

"Don't even think about it, Mister Taishou. You have much explaining to do," Kagome said crossing her legs in a puritanical manner, exposing even more shapely leg and a well-turned ankle.

The smirk had yet to leave his face.

"As you wish, Miss Higurashi," he said, carefully closing the door.

It was pure instinct that made her do it, as she unfastened her belt and reached for his door to open it.

He paused. She saw his fingers work in thought as he opened it and eased his long form in and gave her a querulous, almost frightened look. However, like before, he kept whatever thought he had to himself.

"Buckle up."

She did in silence.

TAoT

The slam of a car door caused Sango to start as she sat up in strange bed, alone. She clutched soft sheets with a white-knuckle grip as her eyes became dark accustomed and she could see in the dim light. She heard hushed voices below, footsteps and a familiar chuckle of greeting.

It was Miroku's voice.

Quietly and carefully she climbed out of bed and padded across the plush carpeting to peer at the beings below. The evening came back to her in a flash.

Long fingers passed frantically through her loose hair. "Oooohhhh Shit! Shit! Shit! Sango, you moron! What have you done?"

Three sets of eyes, two suspiciously mauve looking, turned up toward the bedroom window.

Sango hid behind the curtains, uncomfortably aware of her nakedness as she wondered about the three below, particularly the woman.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but her eyes, they looked so odd in the moon's light. Very eerie.

Inuyasha's gaze returned to his friend's face. "Can't help yourself can you?" he snickered.

"Gentlemen, if you will excuse me." Kagura bowed, handing the keys to Inuyasha before tripping up the stairs to the main door, her duties done for the night.

He glowered at her uniformed back. "I'm tired too, ya know?"

Miroku shook his head. Some things never changed.

"I'll do it. Make some tea and meet me in the kitchen. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Make your own damn tea. I'm going to bed," Inuyasha retorted mid-stride. He threw the key in the general direction of his friend, sniffing the air suspiciously.

"Where is everyone?"

"Long story; make the tea."

He watched the vehicle head for the car port with resignation. It didn't look like he was ever going to get sleep tonight. 'Cause knowing Old Starch Drawers, he would be home soon and round two would begin without prying ningen eyes.

Then again, it would be dawn soon and he would be no worse for wear.

A wickedly impish smile came over Inuyasha's face as he touched the tender spot on his lower jaw and passed his tongue over his cut lip.

"Your ass is mine, Lord Fluffy."

TAoT

"It's like pulling teeth talking to you. Do you know that?" Kagome said in frustration as she turned the key in the door. "Wait here. I have to turn off the alarm," she said, bending in an attempt to take off her shoes.

"Woooooo! Put me down!"

A set of gilded eyes looked back at her blankly as strong hands scooped her up and adjusted her pearls. "Why ruin the other hose?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Give me a break. You're just attempting to cop a feel," she said winding her arms around his neck as she was lifted over the threshold of the shop's doorway and carried towards the alarm… too late as it happened.

She grimaced. Grandfather had not changed it after all to a silent alarm.

Fortunately, the cacophony was short lived as Sesshoumaru stepped into the breach to silence the offending electronic device, but not before half the side street was awoken from sound sleep and windows were opened looking for the source of the noise.

Kagome, currently from the vantage of the tatami covered floor, glared at the back of the silver menace's head with intent to kill as he extricated a large fist from the newly formed hole in the wall.

She continued to rub her abused butt cheeks while she levered herself to her knees in silence and carefully padded over to the counter and speed dialed the security company.

The dark-haired female spoke in a hushed, patient manner (that truly she was not feeling) before replacing the receiver with shaking hands.

She had yet to lift her head to look at the insane life form that stood in front of her.

Her spine tingled as she began to shake with suppressed rage, just as she heard rapid footsteps coming down the inner stairs.

It was Mrs. Lee with her trusty bat and the worst case of bed head Kagome had ever seen.

Sesshoumaru snarled at the elderly woman, who raised her bat higher and squinted at him.

His right brow lifted a fraction at her sheer audacity and a modicum of respect as she placed Kagome behind her and continued to narrow her eyes at the dog demon in threat.

"You go now!" she said in a cracked weathered voice, pointing the bat's tip at the western lord.

The white prince was of two minds. It would not do to act on the first, so he took the latter course and easily removed the bat from her hands, breaking it in two with a menacing glare reserved for the elderly woman, who tried to push Kagome toward the inner doors in terror.

"It's okay, go to bed, Mrs. Lee. I'll be up shortly," Kagome assured tiredly, looking up at the western lord for the first time.

Sesshoumaru saw fatigue and resignation in her face as she quietly stepped past him and moved toward the door.

"At least you haven't damaged that," Kagome chuckled without mirth as she held the handle of the door and waved him out. "I think we are even?"

"Even?"

"Yes." Kagome removed the chopsticks as her hair cascaded down her back in waves.

Sesshoumaru was mesmerized by the shimmering waves of onyx that settled in the small of her back. His fingers twitched.

Kagome raised her long fingers to her lips and began to count.

"By my reckoning, Mister Taishou, the cost of fixing the wall, getting a new system and having it done on a Sunday, double-time, makes us entirely even."

"This Sesshoumaru hardly thinks, " he began as she raised her index finger.

"That is quite obvious. If you would please leave. You've done quite enough for one night. _This_ Kagome is very tired and in need of sleep."

His heart raced as an unfamiliar feeling hit him that had nothing to do with his pride and he brushed past her as the door practically closed on his heel and the shutter was drawn.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the star-filled sky as the moon he could no longer see beneath silver grey clouds mocked him in her vigil, aware he could not risk flight.

He knew she was pressed against the door awaiting his retreating footsteps, confusion and anger in her heart.

Stiffening his back the western lord walked away in meditative silence.

A small figure, spray cans in tow, looked confusedly up to the second floor, then back at the Jaguar in anger. _'No one is ever to make his Kagome sad.'_

He began to shake the can with a mischievous grin. It was time to find a new canvas for his art.

TAoT

Dawn came to the pastoral peace of Taishou Estate. All remained at rest but for its owner. Clad in denim and knee-deep in his sounding pool, he adjusted rocks in the stream, a thin sheen of sweat covering his exposed torso as he rested and sipped his morning Darjeeling.

He closed his eyes listening to the flow of water over rock and gravel. It remained dissonant to his elfin ears.

Placing the cup down, Sesshoumaru crouched, adjusting the second boulder a fraction of an inch; moderately better but for the sudden intrusive opening of the shoji that lead out to his private garden.

The Taiyoukai closed his maroon lids in annoyance at the frenetic aura that stood above him on the deck.

The sound of claws scratching and the crack of a spine foreshadowed speech.

"You're nuts. You know that right?" the hanyou said around a yawn and a stretch before crouching and looking toward the early morning sun.

"Have you nothing better to do?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I could ask you the same thing, brother. How long have you been doing this? Sixty years give or take maybe? Has it occurred to you it will never sound good to your stupid ears cause that ain't the problem?"

Another yawn.

Sesshoumaru pivoted but remained crouched. He was not going to give the wretched whelp the satisfaction.

Eyes the color of the sun at its zenith looked back at him with amused warmth.

"So, who is she?"

"Higurashi Kagome, the new proprietress of the Art of Tea."

Inuyasha's speculative gaze darkened as he watched the almost imperceptible shift of his brother's jaw muscles in profile.

"Ooooooh, now that makes sense. She's human, I think."

"How observant. Your time on earth has not been an entire waste."

A single lotus blossom caught the Taiyoukai's eye in the middle of the pond in the terrace below the stream, the intensity of its color and velvety texture reminding him of her lips.

Sesshoumaru abruptly stood and faced the crouching male with his imposing height.

"Where have you been?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Around. Tentacle Boy is back, as you know. I think he is after your woman and the book."

"Again, not completely lacking in intelligence. I've underestimated you."

Ignoring the comment, Inuyasha rose to his full height with a smirk on his lips.

"You want her and it has nothing to do with the book."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Miss Higurashi is not my woman."

The shoji opened, revealing a fully dressed Miroku in dark trousers and black silk pull over.

"Not yet."

Inuyasha snickered as he winked at his friend and looked at his brother's midsection dispassionately.

"Ya think it still works? He's kinda out of practice."

It was one thing to put up with his brother's inane and rather juvenile sense of humor, it was quite another, seeing the same speculation reflected in the premiere Man-Whore Mouth Piece's face.

"It'll come back to him. It's like riding a horse," Miroku assured with a smirk.

Inuyasha did not look in the least bit re-assured.

"I'm telling ya. Should'a kept a concubine or two. She deserves more than a two min-"

Miroku covered his eyes. If there was one thing Inuyasha had apparently not learned, it was when to leave well enough alone. Perhaps he should have told him last night the word concubine was a no go until his boss had won his fair maid.

The water wasn't really that deep and Inuyasha had great lung capacity as a hanyou. He would leave them to it. There was the minor issue of Naraku to attend to. That is, if he hadn't gotten out on his own with the help of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumber.

TAoT

Kagome awoke with a dry mouth and a throbbing head. The sound of a high-pitched clarion in her ears; a clarion that apparently kept moving up and down on her bed with fragrant cups of Darjeeling.

A bleary bloodshot eye opened and took a minute to focus. It turned out not to be a clarion after all, but Sango with two cups of tea and frantic eyes.

"You won't believe what I did last night. No wait, you might," Sango said somewhat flustered as she glanced around the room. She looked suspiciously at Buyo who appeared asleep, having spent the night "birding" and now slept with an innocent expression on his double-chinned feline face.

Sango leaned forward conspiratorially. "I slept with him," she whispered, pressing her fingers to Kagome's lips.

Now fully awake, Kagome's stomach sank at the revelation. "You WHAT?!" she bellowed in Sango's face, not realizing she was clutching her friend by the neck with a preternatural grip.

"He's mine!"

The coach's eyes bugged as she strained to tear the fingers from her throat. "Kag-kagome, plea…ase…you're chok-chok-ing me."

Her grip slackened. This had to be a dream, she thought as she looked at her hands, then burst into tears.

Sango carefully rose and backed away from her friend, nearly tripping over the book at her feet. Something was terribly wrong and she was sure it had to do with that prematurely gray menace.

She knew no good would have come from this.

TAoT

Jaken bustled about the kitchen with a cold compress tied in an undignified manner about his chin, barking orders at the kitchen maid. Things had gone down hill in his absence by the looks of things. There were three half-eaten cheesecakes and more chocolate milk containers than was expressly decent for a growing child to consume, and in every cupboard candies of all description.

He inspected the scrambled eggs, bulbous eyes checking the portion of buttered toast with suspicion before waving the help toward the door.

"Fine, take it through and absolutely no marmalade. She is impossible on a sugar high."

The kappa rolled his eyes, placing a clawed hand to his chest.

Rin would be the death of him.

TAoT

"So that's why the alarm guys are here? I came through the back and Mrs. Lee handed me the cups and shooed me upstairs."

Though it had been a clear misunderstanding, Sango took no chances and sat on the stool in the far corner of the bathroom as she spoke to her friend in the shower. She could still feel the pincer like grip about her neck.

There were times she seriously wondered about her friend who could go from calm to near apoplectic in under thirty seconds.

Kagome moved the shower curtain and smiled sheepishly at Sango who jumped.

"Don't worry. I won't bite. Hand me the towel."

Sango reached for the folded towel and snapped it. The diary, the same one that she had nearly tripped over tumbled out.

Both women froze.

TAoT

Sesshoumaru peered over his paper, Rin was toying with her food, very little of it making it to her lips as she sniffled and coughed.

"Eat."

The little girl placed the smallest morsel between her lips and chewed protractedly before swallowing. She grimaced.

"Is something wrong with the food?" The Taiyoukai inquired, carefully refolding the paper and placing it by his plate.

She shook her head and placed another morsel of scrabbled egg to her lips, repeating the ritual with pained swallow, before offering a gap-toothed smile.

"Come here immediately, child," Sesshoumaru commanded imperiously, cold citrine noting the lethargy in her movements.

'_The tiresome little human is ill.'_

Rin stood in front of the Taiyoukai, head lowered. One clawed finger lifted her chin as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

'_She is burning up; Jaken's fault entirely for neglecting his charge.'_

"JAKEN!"

A loud crash from the kitchen followed the call.

Though deep, pleasing and resonant, Rin always found it slightly unnerving when the western lord chose to bark for his retainer so close to her ears. Still, he had kissed her and that brought a small smile to her face as she looked up at him affectionately.

Sesshoumaru blinked down at the little human like a dead codfish before sliding his gaze to the door. He was having none of it.

"You will sit on this Sesshoumaru's lap until the reptilian deigns to make his way here and take you back to your room to rest. He will serve thin soup; you must have nourishment."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." She sniffed into her sleeve and sat quietly.

"Hnnn."

They both waited silently for the appearance of the kappa. Rin leaned back against the Taiyoukai's chest with a sigh, his chin inclining a fraction toward her little head.

'_Tiresome… these humans. If it isn't one thing, it is another.'_

TAoT

'This was tiresome,' Kagome thought as she stood outside the shop. So far today she had spent close to 2,000 dollars on the new installation, opting for state-of-the-art.

Now this. It didn't help that Sango was in near hysterical laughter as she took off down the alley on her bike; so much for commiseration and the bonds of friendship.

Of course it would be his car. The tow truck hoisted it, having released the break, that is, after having broken the window to do so, another expense. Thank the Kami for Oshi and his colorful past.

Don't ask. Don't tell.

Sesshoumaru, with luck, would be none the wiser when the car was returned in the promised hour, fresh and spanking clean, devoid of spray paint.

Knowing Mister Taishou was growing inordinately expensive.

Then there was the matter of the diary and the Tansu and the gift that lay on the counter as yet undelivered. She would deal with the little 'artist' later. There was the matter of the morning ritual of tea as yet undone.

With slumped shoulders Kagome walked through the door of the Art of Tea.

She had an appointment to keep, come rain or shine, with a rather large shrub.

TAoT

"Summon the healer and be quick about it."

"Yes, my Lord."

The kappa scurried from the room, leaving the Taiyoukai with the little girl.

Sesshoumaru stood uncomfortably by Rin's bedside keeping vigil with a stony gaze at the far wall.

A little hand tugged the tip of his linen shirt.

"Do not pull, tug, or otherwise interfere with this Sesshoumaru's youkai without his permission, Rin. We have discussed this before."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin is sorry."

He gave the child what he hoped was a condescending glare.

"Hmmm, what is it?"

"Will you read to Rin?" she asked in a small apologetic voice, pointing at the diminutive bookshelves by the window.

He knew which book she wanted: '_Little Red Riding Hood_'.

The child had an unhealthy obsession with wolves; curious, he thought while retrieving the book and sitting in the over-sized rocker.

Rin sneezed.

"Rin is sorry," she sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

Sesshoumaru shuddered, uncoiling himself from the rocker and placing the box of tissues on her lap, then hesitantly sat beside her on the bed, wiping her nose efficiently.

"Cover your mouth in future and the correct phrase is _I am sorry_."

"Yes, my lord."

"Excellent, shall we begin?"

Rin grinned from ear to ear.

Sesshoumaru released a long suffering sigh and deposited the wet tissue in the bin by her bedside.

Apparently it was to be a very long Sunday. He had never looked forward to work more. And then there was his car's retrieval. The Lord would see to that himself, perhaps later in the afternoon.

TAoT

"Oshi, a bonsai?"

"Hai."

Kagome quirked her brow in confusion. "But it isn't Friday. I thought I only did this on Fridays?"

The older man gave a sheepish smile to his mistress. "What did the book say, my lady?"

"Well, it didn't actually say anything. It was just a drawing of a stylized moon and the ink drawing of a bonsai, today's date and _his_ name."

"Anything else?" Oshi pursed his lips in thought.

Kagome's jaw stiffened as she eyed the small man across the kitchen table.

"No and if you want me to be honest, I'm not sure you didn't write it yourself. Please tell me you aren't playing matchmaker like Mrs. Lee?" Kagome furrowed her brows and slumped in the chair. This was too much. "I don't understand how it works. Grandfather was a Guji, but it doesn't explain the book, or its contents. The pages move by themselves and it doesn't matter where I look, it says or shows the same thing."

Oshi nodded. "Yes, yes. It is your guide, Miss Higurashi."

They both heard the toll of the bell; someone had entered the store. She heard Mrs. Lee's quiet greeting.

Kagome knew instantly it was Houjo before the door had closed. It was funny, but from childhood she could sense the auras of those she cared about. It was another oddity of her life that was not easily explained.

"Houjo's here," she offered, getting up to pour more tea for the new guest who would eventually make his way to the kitchen.

Dark eyes stared up at her with trepidation. "How much do you really know of your family, Miss Higurashi?"

This marked the first time Oshi had ever spoken to her this way and it caused chills to course up and down her spine with a sudden memory of her grandfather walking in the fields of a grand estate, his companion a tall, graceful looking being dressed in white.

Kagome might have been four or maybe five and she had only seen them from behind, but something about the man did not look of this world. She saw his profile fleetingly. He looked like an angel with his strange markings, noble bearing, and long silver-white hair blowing in the gentle breeze...

"Higurashi-sama!"

A loud, resounding crash and wet heat at her socked feet and the worried call of her name caused Kagome to blink in stupor, finally registering the dashed teapot on the kitchen floor.

Her fingers had faltered, releasing the porcelain teapot, which smashed on the ceramic floor, loose tea strewn in the design of a crescent moon.

It _was_ Sesshoumaru.

Oshi stood; in his hands was the open pages of the book and a single word etched in bold hand.

"_Yes_."

TAoT

"It is a simple cold, my lord. Nothing she will not pass through," Kaede said tiredly. When Jaken had appeared at her home in the woods, she had assumed something far worse. Time had not been kind to the ancient healer who practiced an art long forgotten in this world. She was, to her knowledge, the last of her kind, a miko. None would come after her. Their existence was merely myth in the modern world, or figure heads devoid of true powers.

"Her breathing is erratic and she sweats," Sesshoumaru said accusingly.

"She has a chest cold," Kaede answered the Taiyoukai patiently.

"Do something," was the imperious command.

Kaede's good eye looked down on the sleeping child. "I have left instructions for her care. The attendant need only keep her warm, keep fluids in her at all times and simple modern aspirin. Her fever will break soon. She is a healthy child."

A weathered hand passed over the pale, damp forehead.

"Let her sleep. She will be fine, Lord Sesshoumaru. Surely she has had a cold before?"

"Not to this Sesshoumaru's knowledge."

Rin's bedroom door opened a crack. "That's cause you're never home to see it."

Sesshoumaru's eyes swiveled to the door frame's occupant. "Leave, Inuyasha."

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "Relax, you got a phone call. I think it's that hot little number you've been sniffing."

Kaede blushed beneath her weathered tan. "Inu-Yasha-sama."

The western lord gave a perfunctory bow to the healer.

"If you will excuse me, I must take this call," he stated and exited the room, practically tripping over his own feet in his haste.

Inuyasha stooped, passing his fingers over the plush rug with a questioning look.

"Lord Inuyasha?"

He looked up at the elderly woman, still confused. "He tripped. Sesshoumaru actually tripped."

Kaede smiled, she knew the signs. It was about time too.

'_So his granddaughter had come of age.'_

There was hope; she mightn't be the last Miko.

TAoT

Sesshoumaru's hand hovered over the cradled phone in the hallway, its light blinking impatiently.

"You gonna pick that up any time soon?" Inuyasha asked propping up the wall with folded arms, golden eyes quietly observant beneath his bangs.

"Privacy means nothing to you, does it?"

"Not a damn thing," Inuyasha said with fanged grin. "Not a damn thing."

The hanyou scratched his right ear and pursed his lips, keenly observing his brother in a new light. "Whatchya waitin' for anyway?"

"Thinking things through has never been your strong suit, Inuyasha."

"And you do nothing but, Sesshoumaru."

"Has it occurred to you, brother, demons live here?"

Inuyasha snorted.

"No shit, Sherlock," Inuyasha responded sarcastically then paused, large, expressive golden eyes finally awakening as to why Sesshoumaru was stalling.

"Oh fuck! She doesn't know!?"

"No, she does not."

Biting his lower lip, the hanyou spoke. "Plan on telling her? Kind of hard to hide this shit, especially while-"

"Not now, Inuyasha," snarled the western lord impatiently. He didn't need reminding. Right now, his sole thought was how to best protect their respective lives in a world prone to ignorance and lack of acceptance of anything that challenged their understanding of reality.

In this era, they were outnumbered and a vanishing species.

Inuyasha raised his hands in surrender. "Do the illusion thing. You're good at it. For fuck's sake you do it every year when we have that Pansy-Assed Ball here."

Sesshoumaru turned to face his brother. Inuyasha blinked and averted his gaze, his older brother looked tired, and confused. It was rare to see any form of actual emotion on Sesshoumaru's usually blank face.

"This Sesshoumaru had help then. It requires much concentration."

He knew his elder sibling would not appreciate seeing worry reflected in the hanyou's eyes, so Inuyasha offered an olive branch of sorts instead.

"I'll put the word out a ningen is on the property and no one is to go strolling on the grounds, especially not Jaken. It'll be okay, Sesshoumaru."

Cold citrine assessed his statement and picked up the receiver.

TAoT

Though large and foreboding, the main gates opened slowly, revealing a green and pleasant mist covered landscape of rolling hills, meandering streams and the most magnificent Japanese gardens Kagome had ever had the good fortune to see. There were even cranes, elegantly unfurling their wings to catch the sun's light streaming through the moisture laden air.

She gasped, clutching the red lacquered box to her chest in wonder, her legs refusing to move as she stood transfixed. Her eyes moved towards the main house. It too was traditional in design; simple, quietly opulent, it was a throw back to ancient times in its luxurious appointments and pristine refinement.

'Appropriate,' she thought, 'for a feudal lord,' and chuckled.

He saw her, a small dark clad silhouette in the mist as yet unaware of his presence.

Sesshoumaru knew why. Her pearlescent aura danced with unabashed joy as she continued to look about her, thoroughly enraptured and for the time being speechless.

The western lord stealthily approached, parting the mist in his wake on silent feet. Each stride took him ever closer to his destiny. His eyes caressed her lithe form and the red box she clasped to her bosom protectively.

In that moment Kagome saw him; a tall figure in pale shirt and jeans, long legs striding powerfully toward her with purpose, his eyes unreadable from this distance. He glowed in the eerie light.

She knew then who that vision had been so many years before.

Kagome began to walk toward him slowly, meeting him stride for stride.

It was then he saw it, his pride and joy, hoisted by a thick rusty chain attached to a filthy, decrepit, equally rusty vehicle. His eyes narrowed. There was something equally wrong with the driver's side window. The tint was entirely off. They had replaced it. Sesshoumaru exhaled, willing himself to be calm as his gaze returned to the object she held out to him.

Of course, his eyes moved from her face to the object she held, then her inviting cleavage, or more accurately, the quote in red satin that emblazoned her one size too small t-shirt:

_**"Outside of a dog a book is man's best friend. **_

_**Inside of a dog it's too dark to read." **_

Kagome followed his gaze with a raised brow.

"Groucho Marx, if you're that interested. I tend to agree with the sentiments, don't you?"

The western lord pointedly ignored her attempt at levity, taking the box she held. He pivoted and proceeded to retrace his steps towards the main house.

"Follow," echoed the commanding baritone as his figure was once more absorbed by the eerie mist.

"Control issues," she murmured under her breath as she made a dash to catch up to the ghostlike figure before her.

As to be expected, she was met with the usual glare at her impudence, but with one small difference.

A large hand was extended to her and she took it without hesitation.

And so their Sunday began…

**Author's Note:**

This puppy is writing itself and I will no longer promise specifics in each segment. This is where and how it wants to go. It is my job to follow. I sincerely hope you enjoyed.

Until next time…the only thing I can promise is that it will be revelatory.

Namaste

**EP**


	15. Chapter 13 A Melange of Tea

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

Reviews are fuel.

Namaste

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by: _**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Thirteen A is dedicated to **NoChic** aka **Animanga Maniac**. For all the joy and uproarious, decadent laughter she has given me with her brilliant _**Poor Paul**_ Series and others. They can only be found on her LJ unfortunately. Her insomnia produces the most amazing missives, wonderfully written. Beyond charming, humorous and terribly witty and did I mention, damn sexy too?

TAoT

_**"In order to really enjoy a dog, one doesn't merely try to train him to be semi human. The point of it is to open oneself to the possibility of becoming partly a dog." **_

-Edward Hoagland-

Chapter 13A – **A Melange of Tea**

Within the misty path they walked, the muted palette of light made their seclusion complete.

Only the musical flow of water accompanied their steps, ever upward on the moss-covered slope whose crest remained in fog.

Sesshoumaru had begun to compensate by slowing his long strides and dropped a little behind his guest. It was a subtle shift, but Kagome felt it nonetheless in the firmness of his grip as he attempted to propel her up the hill without her noticing.

She smirked.

"I can keep up, Sesshoumaru," she assured patiently, squeezing his hand.

"Yes, but can you see?" came the bored retort with a hint of smugness.

"Smug is your middle name isn't it?" she answered flippantly, removing her hand and selecting the least damp boulder to sit on. Kagome patted the spot next to her and shifted slightly giving him more room to join her.

Kagome faced the expansive flat garden before her.

There it was, like a beacon in the silver-gray oasis, a sudden burst of energy that was clearly emanating from the male towering behind her. Sesshoumaru was somewhat perplexed. She turned and looked up into moderately cool irises which studied her.

"You don't always have to see the obvious, Sesshoumaru, to know it is there."

He was affronted and what was more, Kagome felt it in the pulsing maelstrom that was his aura. It was a fact. Taishou Sesshoumaru had become someone she cared about; it was very disconcerting.

Closing her eyes, Kagome focused, refusing to give further credence to the obvious. She had a point to make. It was just a matter of mentally drawing a straight line to her goal, she told herself. Ignore the fine smelling, tall drink of water behind her.

She had no idea why this came so easily to her. From childhood, if Kagome focused on any object, she could detect where it was and go straight to it; it was another of her uncanny abilities that grandfather had fostered with unfettered glee.

Sesshoumaru sat, placing the ox blood-colored box at his shod feet, and waited.

**TAoT**

Miroku looked up over his spectacles at Inuyasha's silhouette and shook his head. The hanyou had been following their walk across the formal garden's slope through the windows of the study.

"You do know that's rude, right?"

The hanyou waved dismissively at his friend and squinted determinedly at the two silhouettes sitting.

"Don't even lie and say you're not curious as to what's up with those two? It's not as if they're knockin' boots or nothing out there."

"Thank the Kami for small mercies," the legal man snickered lewdly, riffling the papers in front of him distractedly.

'_Contracts! What a way to spend a Sunday_.'

He stopped abruptly, surrendering to curiosity. "Well, what are they actually doing?"

Inuyasha gave a confused shrug, his eyes never leaving the window. "Nothin' I can see yet. They're just sittin' on the rock overlooking the white shirakawa sand."

Miroku sighed and got up to join him. "You mean the formal garden."

"Yeah, whatever."

**TAoT**

Sesshoumaru gave the female seated next to him a lingering glare, turning away quickly as she turned to glimpse his thoughts.

"It's there. I'm telling you. Go look. I'll wait here."

"No, you will accompany this Sesshoumaru."

The severity of his expression caused Kagome to smile from ear to ear before responding.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart lurch at the sight. _'Her eyes are so bright with unfettered joy at so inconsequential a thing. Nothing is allowed to dim them in this Sesshoumaru's presence.'_

He cleared his throat.

"Your failure will prove an excellent lesson in humility. Something, woman, you are sorely lacking."

"Pot…Kettle," she snickered, raising one long, elegant digit to his lips to silence him.

"I was just trying to allow you to save face, Mister Taishou. See by the time you got there that glacial thing you've got going with your face would be set and I would be none the wiser that you were pulling your hair out and gnashing your teeth in annoyance."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he moved like a zephyr, lifting her onto his lap with a frigid glare.

Kagome blinked in confusion, barely maintaining her balance as she clutched his broad shoulders and stared back into molten gold that was none too pleased with her existence.

There was slight pressure being applied to her rib cage by tapered fingers, thumbs grazing the soft underside of her breasts.

"Do not take this Sesshoumaru lightly, bitch," he warned, warm breath ghosting over her lips. Kagome's breath caught as the searing heat of his thumbs penetrated the thin material of her top and warm lips took her own.

"Mmmmm….you…"

kiss…

"did"

…kiss

"_**not**_"

…kiss…

"just"

…kiss

call me," …kiss and a nip to a generous lower lip that had the misfortune of looking more edible by the minute.

Never one to miss a tactical opportunity when presented, Sesshoumaru struck. She had just bitten him after all and he would disabuse her of the notion she was in control of this game.

A long, rough tongue delved between her lips, effectively silencing the little moaning female, whose hands coiled into cool strands at the base of his skull. Her lashes tickled his cheeks as they fluttered closed.

**TAoT**

Inuyasha was the color of a fully-ripened tomato.

Miroku, on the other hand, looked like what he was: a licentious, orally fixated, lover of all things female.

Both males stepped away from the window, allowing the two soon to be lovers some much needed privacy. It was Miroku who spoke first, amethyst eyes still glazed with passions promised and a fair bit of pride in Sesshoumaru. He couldn't have done better himself.

"I think lunch might be a bit late today," he said with a smile just this side of obscene.

The hanyou scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, probably. I'm gonna take a shower."

Miroku, seasoned sex-a-holic that he was, understood perfectly.

"Might just want to give Kikyou a call too while you're at it. I don't think she knows your back in town yet." The pillow almost connected with the back of the lawyer's head, caught just in time with a lazy grace.

"Make it a cold one."

Miroku grinned like the cheshire cat and carelessly tossed the pillow back to its original position on the couch before returning his attention to the paper work in front of him.

Inuyasha growled threateningly before slamming the door closed behind him, rattling the chandelier above. Miroku's eyes slowly travelled upward, looking at the crystalline structure with a wry smile.

'Hide in plain sight,' the elderly man had said that day. 'Only she will be able to detect its presence.'

Miroku palmed his tired eyes. He either needed sleep or to get laid or both.

His little black book might come in handy later. Then again, he had left it in the other jacket and he did try never to give the same woman the pleasure of his company twice. How had he forgotten to remove it last night?

Strange.

The words on the contract before him merged into nonsensical scrawl as he remembered her scent and the feel of her skin below his lips and hands. For a seeming cold fish, she was passionate when aroused.

'_Wonder what she's doing later?' _

**TAoT**

How exactly both bodies, clothing disheveled, had found themselves on the wet moss was anyone's guess.

At the moment, the cool dampness made very little in the way of lasting impression on the dark-haired woman sprawled beneath the ardent male, who had developed a marked fixation on the nipple of her left breast. She was quite sure his undivided attention had ripped the lace of her bra, but just at the moment, that was not a priority.

Kagome squeezed her eyes closed and arched into the not so gentle nip, moaning softly.

The sound of her breathy groans only served to further embolden the Taiyoukai who continued his graceful descent, kissing a wet trail down her stomach, discovering in his travels a navel peeking at him suggestively. He struck an immediate proprietary acquaintanceship with it causing the female to giggle and squirm.

A playful bat to the back of his head made Sesshoumaru look up in surprise; not quite the response he had anticipated, but it would suffice.

Kagome smiled down at him shyly. "I'm ticklish," was her answer to the well-arched silver brow and handsome visage that was making the return journey from navel to her well-kissed lips for round two.

His eyes looked peculiar in this light. They appeared actually pink and his features for that matter had shifted, casting dark, feral marks along his well-defined cheek bones. Even his breathing had grown harsher as he hovered over his prize, sniffing her neck.

Kagome shivered and closed her eyes. Rational thought finally made its way to the surface of her lust-addled brain and reinforced the precariousness of the current position she found herself in: her body stiffening under his.

'_What the hell has possessed me? I'm in the middle of nowhere with a man I have known for exactly two days!' _

His body shifted, returning to its previous hovering stance on his elbows.

She carefully opened her eyes as she felt the familiar cool silken canopy caress her cheeks. Dark pools were looking into hers intently, pupils almost eclipsing pale pink-rimmed amber. He looked intoxicated from this angle as he drank in her facial expression and eyed her lips, licking his.

'_No_' Kagome thought, intoxicated was definitely not the right word. The way he looked down at her reminded her of a starving beast who had found his next meal and she was it.

Rational thought fled as pale lips descended and he nipped the pulsing vein along at the base of her neck with a satisfied purr against her skin.

Kagome's spine and other vitals turned to gelatin under his renewed assault. Long feminine fingers carding through his hair, as warm lips sucked wetly at the thin abused flesh of her throat.

"Kami help me, I know I'm going to regret this, but..."

Sesshoumaru raised his head with a grunt of irritation.

"In case it has escaped your notice Miss Higurashi, this Sesshoumaru is making love to you. Cease the interruptions, immediately!" he barked at the prone female, who blinked up at him.

It was the work of a moment for him to hoist her over one shoulder and set off towards the house.

"Ahhh Sesshoumaru…." Kagome adjusted her shirt and pointed at the abandoned box that was fading from her view rapidly. She was jogged in an undignified manner while he adjusted her rear with a large palm and swiftly turned and retrieved the box before stalking to the main house.

"Sessssshhh…"

"**Not**. **One**. **Word**, " hissed the infuriated and sexually frustrated Western Lord as he mounted the stairs carefully that lead to the back entrance of his private quarters, passing his garden.

Kagome snickered behind her fingers. In another reality she was sure she would have belted him for his machismo and presumptuousness, but not today. Anyway, he was walking funny, and trying his best to hide it. She took pity on him and was more curious about the undulating golden glow that she saw from her current position over his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru could feel the brightening of her aura. It was no longer agitated and miffed but radiated joy. _'This female is changeable to the extreme. Perhaps not the best candidate for a concubine,' _the western lord scowled. He had such plans.

'_Then what am I to do with her?'_

"Butterflies, oh Sesshoumaru, look at them, thousands of them."

The memory of uproarious laughter echoed in the White Prince's ears. '_It has never been my goal to make you human, Lord Sesshoumaru, but to make you live for a reason. She needs one too.'_

**Author's Note**

Yes, this is where the chapter wished to stop. Yes, yes, I know. Evil personified.

See you VERY soon. We cannot have Kagome dying of frustration and curiosity and Sesshoumaru's noble chaps, slowly going blue, is just unthinkable. Big Grin

**EP**


	16. Chapter 13B Butterfly Lovers

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

Reviews are fuel.

**Sexual content**: You have been warned.

Namaste

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by: _**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Thirteen B is dedicated to **Elle6778. **Simple as that, no preamble necessary…I forget nothing of significance, good, bad or indifferent wink.

TAoT

_**"Tea is a cup of life." **_

- Author Unknown -

Chapter 13B – **The Butterfly Lovers**

There was nothing in the way of luxury about her flat on the surface. What it did afford was privacy in this nondescript building surrounded by tenements. Few would, or could, withstand the climb of the sixth floor walk up. It was a ready workout on rainy days.

A place for everything and everything in its place; that had always been Sango's motto.

It was perfect.

The coach took the stairs two at a time and headed for the dark, chipped door in the narrow hallway. She kicked off her boots automatically, then neatened them, adjusting both on the mat before placing the keys in the sundry locks with a sigh.

Deadbolt secured, she was home.

As the studio was small and relatively cheap, she had splurged in its sparse furnishings, which included a rollaway sectional of suede the color of coral.

The walls were oatmeal, a striking contrast to the cool, lacquered floor beneath her feet in onyx. She had done it with the help of Kagome.

Placing her keys on the hook by the door, she padded into the kitchenette and opened the fridge. Not very inspiring: an egg in a bowl, milk of suspect age, a casserole half eaten (a care package from Mrs. Lee) and two beers.

She took one and opened it, placing the bottle to her head before taking a sip. It was a welcomed cool to the sudden heat of the afternoon.

Light streamed through the large triptych window with its view of the river. A view, that is, if you craned your neck to the left and squinted on a very clear day. It didn't much matter; this was sanctuary. No one ever came here, aside from Kagome.

Bare feet padded across the cool, floor as she threw her jacket over the dark, leather recliner and headed toward the antique gilt armoire. It had been a bitch to move, but was her most prized possession.

At first glance, the panels in the armoire's doors looked to be a typically idealized Japanese garden vista. On closer inspection, however, the delicate brush strokes hid a mosaic of golden butterflies alighting in verdant trees that overlooked a majestic pond.

Rain or shine their fragile beauty calmed the coach and she was forever grateful for this gift from the Higurashi household. Oh, it had taken some insistence on Kagome's part for her to take it after her grandfather's passage, claiming it did nothing but added to the clutter of her home. Sango suspected otherwise. Her best friend was nothing if not observant, but that never did explain the note, which she had kept.

From childhood, whenever Sango had visited the sitting room for tea, her eyes had always travelled to this rare piece with awe. She had never seen something so beautiful and many a time the Guji had watched her rapture silently.

Sango only agreed to take the gift when Kagome handed her the note taped under a panel in its interior.

'_Cherish it. Fill it with your dreams, little butterfly._'

Placing the beer on the one of two coasters in her possession, Sango opened the doors reverently, revealing her secret passion as she sat on the floor. She pressed the remote and the quiet dusky sounds of an alto sax filled the room with "_Someone to Watch Over Me_," a single tear touching her cheek as she closed her eyes. She was transported to a different place and time of her own making.

Dinner would be Chinese take out, post shower and a nap.

TAoT

Timing was everything, the Taiyoukai reminded himself as he gently lowered the female to the stone steps that overlooked the strolling ponds garden and his private quarters.

Kagome righted her clothing and smoothed her jeans self-consciously, looking up with amusement and a faint blush at the western lord, whose gaze was focused on her mouth.

He had no doubt that whatever would come from those luscious lips would offend his well-honed sensibilities and so preemptively glowered to forestall anything she might say.

This made the female smile even more broadly as she pointed and blinked rapidly, her eyes tearing from the effort of not laughing out loud as she slapped the other hand over her mouth and turned away from him.

Kagome raced up the stairs toward the deck, giggling in her flight.

At first Sesshoumaru blinked in puzzlement at her odd behavior, but it was par for the course. Confusion not withstanding, the mesmerizing sight of long denim-clad legs and a firm, well-rounded backside swaying enticingly in his line of vision soon changed all that.

Adrenalin coursed through his body as his muscles tensed in anticipation of pursuit. His eyes becoming mere predatory slits, determined as he was to bring his prey to ground and under him with all due alacrity.

'_She is begging to be mounted by this Sesshoumaru_.'

In the blink of an eye Kagome (for the second time that day) found herself on her back. Sesshoumaru had taken the brunt of the fall before rolling her over to inspect his quarry.

The dark-haired woman narrowed honey-brown eyes at the long, sleek male setting fire to her nerve endings. He looked far too pleased with himself for her liking and she was determined to take that self-satisfied smirk off his handsome face.

Her eyes lowered to his jaw with an impish smirk.

"You've got butter on your chin, Mister Taishou," Kagome said pleasantly, batting her long sooty lashes up at the befuddled male. Gently she removed the dust with the pad of a single finger's tip and held it up for his inspection.

Amber studied the little pale digit then lazily glided over her face, lost in thought.

Kagome chuckled nervously and blushed, refusing to meet Sesshoumaru's unflinching stare. It was far easier to look at the sky above; it held no complications. She breathed out and closed her eyes. Looking at him was far too intimate for what she had to say.

"I don't even think it's your cologne. It's you," she said absently, twining a long strand of silver silk through her fingers meditatively with a slightly furrowed brow.

Warm lips brushed her forehead as he settled possessively over her form and brushed his cheek to her own, his breath tickling her ear as he spoke.

"Look at me, Kagome. Speak to this Sesshoumaru," was the quietly intimate command.

A finger brought her chin around and though his expression remained immobile, the rigidity of his countenance did not meet his eyes.

His tone of voice caught her off guard, causing Kagome to gaze without guile into warm pools of sunlight before looking away hurriedly. She needed to think and she could not. She was sure she would drown in those deep pools of amber light.

Kagome chuckled nervously as the large body atop hers shifted and Sesshoumaru moved effortlessly back to a crouched position, both hands extended to her, simply waiting.

She took them and found her own hand engulfed in his warm, assured grasp, and they rose together.

"I suppose it is kind of late in the game to admit stuff, but I've never actually…you know." Kagome shrugged shyly.

The dark-haired woman attempted to look everywhere but at the man standing in front of her with the blank expression and the minor knowing twitch to his upper lip, the only evidence he had heard her confession.

"If you laugh at me, I swear…" the petite woman mumbled under her breath self-consciously.

He released her hands and stepped back, turning his attention to the garden before them as though she hadn't spoken.

"This Sesshoumaru has attempted to duplicate, wherever possible, the gardens of my family's shiro which no longer exists. The ferns, the mosses, the shrubbery are all natives of our land. Even the koi."

Sesshoumaru held an arm out beckoning Kagome to come forward and observe.

"If you follow the shallow streams that meander through this property you will find that moonbridge you spoke about, which takes you to the Wisteria Arbor, your grandfather's idea. At its center lay three pagodas, older than you can imagine, Miss Higurashi. They originally came from Dali, near the now Tibetan border."

Kagome brightened instantly, looking up at the patrician being in sudden understanding. He had a funny way of telling you when you were right.

"I was right."

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a sidelong glance. "That is neither here nor there, Miss Higurashi. You will listen attentively to this Sesshoumaru who is not overly fond of repeating himself."

She rolled her eyes with exaggeration and came closer to the tall, lithe male, tentatively placing a hand about his waist before leaning into his shoulder and sighing, breathing him in.

"Do continue, Mister Taishou. I was not aware you and Grandfather conspired to recreate something so beautiful and ancient in myth."

He could not put his finger on it exactly, but of this he was sure. She was up to something and her appeasing, docile tone did nothing to reassure him. Kagome was not by nature docile.

"There is quite a bit you don't know," Sesshoumaru added.

Kagome looked up into cold citrine. "Like where you keep the portrait?" she snickered.

"Shall I tell you the tale of this garden's origins then, or will you insist on continuing to interrupt? It is a failing of yours. See about correcting it, Miss Higurashi. It is most unbecoming in a female."

Sesshoumaru blinked dispassionately at the small, curvy female by his side.

Kagome made a zipping motion with her hand and beamed up at him with what he gathered was a placating smile.

He shivered beneath her touch. Her long fingers had begun to make small tentative circular motions in the small of his back.

'_What was the damn woman up to now?'_

The Taiyoukai bit, despite his best efforts. Curiosity had won out as he looked back into limpid brown pools that threatened to drink him in.

"Of what portrait do you speak, Miss Hirgurashi?'

Slow was the beautiful smile that enveloped the petite woman face as she really looked at him, a finger beckoning the white prince forward in order that she could cup his face reverently and whispered:

"Have you never read Dorian Gray?"

Sesshoumaru's brow quirked as he gazed in veiled amusement.

"You have questionable reading tastes, Miss Higurashi."

Her eyes and fingers traced the outline of his lower jaw, equally slowly touching his parted lips as she bit her own, her lids at half-mast.

"Did you know, Sesshoumaru, that in many cultures beyond our own, the butterfly is symbolic of rebirth?" whispered Kagome. She hesitantly brushed her lips against his in invitation. Sighing audibly, his firm hands grasped her waist and pulled her into his body irrevocably.

She knew then there was no turning back, for better or worse, as moisture pooled within her loins. The nerves of her spine tingled as she felt the heat of his hardened length against her thigh.

As grandfather had always taught her life was for living, and in their shared breath she had found a new aspect of life, a decadently pleasurable one.

Gilt-winged sentinels alighted in the gardens trees, uncaring of the two figures who moved as one atop the deck, slowly backing their way to the open shoji that lead to the taiyoukai's bedroom.

TAoT

Miroku stretched languidly, finally finished.

He missed his condo, though they would be finished soon. What he missed most was his collection.

On moody days such as this, there was nothing more pleasurable than a stiff drink and the slow, soulful wail of a saxophone speaking of unrequited love.

The lawyer knew he wouldn't be missed this afternoon as he scanned the orderly folders with their paperwork awaiting Sesshoumaru's signature.

He would leave a note and pick up some Chinese and though in chaos, he would have it in his home. There was a new place he wanted to try anyway. Perhaps not in the best of neighborhoods, but what they did with Peking duck was a sin.

TAoT

Butterfly kisses to her lids made Kagome smile shyly into aroused gold as they both kneeled on the expansive bed facing each other in silent want, shirts long discarded.

For the first time she noted the myriad shades of amber that composed the taiyoukai's irises and raised her hands to his face, cupping it gently, placing a single chaste kiss on his lips.

Sesshoumaru had never seen such reverence in another's face directed at him. In all his many years on earth, he had seen respect, blinding fear and hatred, but never this. It was soft, yet feral and passionate and all encompassing. His chest tightened painfully at the implicit trust he saw there.

"You are gorgeous," she murmured against his cheek with a feather light kiss as she began to trace the ink of his collarbones. She shivered when his warm breath tickled the skin of her neck, and the scent his silken mane caused her to close her eyes and arch into what she realized must be a peccadillo of his. He had a thing for her neck.

A sultry chuckle bubbled up from her throat as she imagined the hot summer months ahead where she would have to wear a turtleneck.

Deft fingers released the clasp of her bra while her arms sought purchase about his lean waist, unbuckling his belt.

A soft gasp escaped her lips at the sensual feel of his skin, taut muscles rippling below her fingers as he lowered her to cool sheets, cradling her neck in a roughened palm.

It was a testament to Sesshoumaru's dexterity and speed that her jeans became a distant memory, revealing to his eyes long, shapely legs and soft, moist down between her thighs.

His cock twitched at the sight. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He needed to maintain some semblance of control. Hardened nipples grazed his broad well-muscled chest, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the taiyoukai that reverberated through his entirety as he kissed her deep and long.

Kagome practically purred as he settled between her thighs, making her fully aware of his coiled need beneath thick denim. The rough feel against her mound caused her to moan as their tongues battled and he pressed firmly into her, beginning to rock his hips seductively.

The feel of his rigid length against her engorged clit was sinful and she found herself responding to the rhythm he was teaching by osmosis, a rhythm as old as time. Strong, supple legs tried to keep him there by wrapping themselves about his hips as she moved beneath him, following the pace he set.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss, long silver lashes fanning her cheek.

"Patience, Kagome," he whispered in her ear, nipping the small lobe. One arm caressed a thigh and forcibly unlocked her feet from around his waist, licking a wet trail over each breast, avoiding her nipples.

Her little growl of frustration was noted with a rich, deep purr, as pinked eyes opened and looked at her with mischief, before closing again and returning to his pleasurable task.

She could feel the smile on his lips as he began to suckle one nipple expertly, long arms holding her wrists to the bed for good measure. He had such plans.

Kagome moaned in blissful frustration, closing her eyes tightly, lost in the feel of his tongue lathing the now sore right nipple.

Always thorough in all his pursuits, Sesshoumaru proceeded to offer the services of his expert tongue and lips to her neglected left.

"Oh Kami…don't stop," she pleaded, wriggling her hands in futility and arching into his mouth, as firm thighs spread her legs further apart, releasing her scent to the air.

Kagome's inner walls clenched painfully in need of him, moisture pooling beneath her, dampening the sheets.

Sesshoumaru released her nipple and continued to lick and nip a wet trail down her stomach, inhaling deeply of her pleasing feminine musk.

The taiyoukai felt the muscles of her stomach tense below his lips. She still held mild trepidation about the act.

He released her wrists, rough palms following the curve of her waist and gliding to her hips.

Small hands grasped his head instantly. Insistent fingers grazed the back of his skull as she called his name aloud in question.

Too far gone, Sesshoumaru could not risk meeting her eyes now as he continued to press hot kisses to the curve of each of her hip bones. Slowly he raised her long legs over broad shoulders before licking her inner thighs clean, savouring her taste on his tongue.

Every fiber in his body entrained to the scent of her musk, the soft feel of her hot flesh beneath his lips, and the sight of glistening feminine flesh before his eyes made his mouth water anew.

Oh he wanted … desperately.

He wanted to impale her with his manhood and lay claim to her maidenhead. He wanted to feel the heat and suction of her moist walls envelop him, barely containing his girth as they road out their passion.

But this was for her.

There would be time enough to indulge once he had pleasured her thoroughly in preparation.

And so, for the first time in Sesshoumaru's long life, he made an unselfish choice and lowered his head to her fragrant mound and lapped the delicate flesh of her womanhood, drinking in her succulent nectar, preparing her for the night to come.

Kagome was lost, blissfully so.

Her eyes glazed over as a rough tongue impaled her painfully slowly and repeatedly, causing her inner walls to tremble with its teasing retreat from her depths. Each welcomed return of his tongue going deeper as her walls conceded to the delectable intrusion.

Her body convulsed in pleasure and her nails dug into his shoulders.

Sesshoumaru did his best to ignore the succulent tightness imprisoning his tongue. It didn't help to feast his eyes on the vision before him as her face contorted in pleasure. Her breasts were heaving with each little mewl and intake of breath as she licked her lips.

It simply would not do for him to come like a whelp, new in all things carnal, by her soft cries alone.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to regain control as his tongue coiled around her throbbing clit and he sucked the swollen nub reverently.

It could only be her imagination that the male making a meal of her most intimate of spaces had the face and markings of the angelic being she had seen all those many years ago.

Blood-red eyes locked with hers in that moment and elegantly-clawed fingers held her thighs firmly while a tongue with a length and speed suddenly entirely inhuman to her lust addled brain proceeded to fuck her so deeply, and so exquisitely forcefully sending her straight into an erotic purgatory or heaven, depending on one's perspective.

Kagome, in that moment of realization, took the easier of two options her brain offered and fainted.

**Author's Note & Addendum to Readers Across The World**

At least…they are well on their way…there is the evening ahead to look forward to. Sesshy has some 'splainin to do.

I just thought I would wave frantically at all those outside of North America that are reading this story.

...waves like a lunatic with a big grin...

Pop by and say "Hi" sometime. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy. We really are connected and we really are one.

Namaste

**EP**


	17. Chapter 14 Afternoon Tea

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi **without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

Reviews are fuel.

Namaste

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by: _**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Fourteen is dedicated to _**you**_ the reader**. **You give me pause at times and I do sit and enjoy the repartee very much. Particularly when you get a seeming throw away line that does have relevance. Here and there in parts where I swore no one would see it. The lines that I like to say are written for self. Simply, thank you, it is a two way street.

TAoT

_**"Tea first. Then be ready."**_

Twin Peaks, Episode 5

Chapter 14 – **Afternoon Tea**

Yes, it figures it would rain.

It had made no sense to take her bike when it was only a brisk, two block walk. That is, until the sky opened up and she instantly regretted her decision.

She hunched her shoulders and made a mad dash toward the familiar unmarked, door in the cobbled alleyway.

Sango laughed at herself and slowed to a trot, adjusting her leather jacket to better cover her shirt, in an attempt to avoid the inevitable.

Passing her fingers through her sodden mane, she sighed dejectedly and dashed under the awning. She shook herself before opening the door, content with the sounds and smells beyond. She could make out the sound of Mister Chow barking orders in Mandarin at his staff, the clatter of pots and pans and always the smells; the ones that always brought her and half the neighborhood back each Sunday for his Peking Duck, the house specialty.

Another week would begin, same old, same old, but this she would enjoy. She had few pleasures in life. This was one of them.

Her stomach gurgled in anticipation of her lunch come dinner as she opened the door.

Mister Chow waved her in with an annoyed look and pointed at a stool before sliding a mug of jasmine tea expertly across the counter.

Without batting a wet lash, she stopped its progress, never spilling a drop. She lifted the cracked mug to her lips and sipped nonchalantly with just a hint of a smile.

"You're late!" he barked, glaring at her wet boots in his well scrubbed kitchen, before returning to the cleaning of bak choi with an aggrieved expression.

"I know," she smiled around the cup held gracefully between her fingers. She watched in fascination the speed and efficiency with which he chopped and diced. As far back as she could remember her best Sundays had been spent here in this little kitchen, savouring the smells of preparation.

It was rare for Sango to let her defenses down, but here she did. Equally, it was rare for her to show affection to anyone other than Kohaku and Kagome, but here she did, as well.

Mr. and Mrs. Chow had saved her life once by taking her in when she had nowhere else to go. That low door with the rusty awning (no different than the others that lined the alley) had proved her salvation and given her a reason to live.

Her real family, the one made by trial and choice, had finally found form in a seemingly disparate culture from her own. Here she had found love and acceptance of a kind with a price she was more than willing to pay.

The tea finished, she slowly rose and stood behind the little man and hung her head over his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

He grumbled.

"You're wet!"

She chuckled but did not move. "I know."

TAoT

It always rained on Sundays.

He loved the rain. Mother had called them _teardrops from heaven_.

From childhood, Miroku would sit by the kitchen window and watch the droplets course down the misted panes as his mother cooked. It was his fondest memory; his only memory of gentle hands, the fragrance of jasmine powder, acceptance and love, given unconditionally.

Too brief was their time together. His innocence sundered by Naraku. Vengeance would be his … one day.

He wondered now, as he locked the cars door if it was such a bright idea to have come in something worthy of a chop shop. Miroku had worked rather hard for everything he owned, though he looked the part of a carefree bon vivant.

It continued to pour.

Rain droplets perching on long dark lashes as Miroku assessed his surroundings with a cold gleam in his violet eyes. There was no point avoiding the inevitable soaking, so he hunched and trotted towards the little door, per directions from Inuyasha. It seemed only polite to knock. He had never been there, personally. This was another of Inuyasha's discoveries.

It was usually the hanyou's find. These little hole-in-the-wall establishments served the very best of fare, but were only known within their own cultural enclaves.

Standing under the awning he chuckled and adjusted his sodden jacket, then wiped the moisture from his face with a linen handkerchief. He carefully folded it and returned it to his breast pocket deep in thought.

'_When would the brothers realize how much they had in common_?'

True, on principle, Inuyasha refused to frequent five star restaurants, but Miroku had found him to be a connoisseur of good food that seriously rivaled his employer. The hanyou merely avoided the pretentions that oft time went with gourmandizing. Then there was the fact that he was predisposed to being cheap.

Miroku snickered then knocked loudly as there was much laughter within.

Slowly the door opened as a familiar form continued to speak in flawless Mandarin to a young man stooped over an industrial sized bag of jasmine rice. She turned then, almost spilling the cup of tea in her hand.

The lawyer caught it, but not its contents, which found their way to his already sodden shoes.

Sango continued to blink.

'_She really is smashing,_' he thought as his eyes caressed the damp, pale pink t-shirt which had molded to her every curve.

The coach blushed to her roots before averting her eyes. If she kept looking at him, she would definitely have to hit him for his obvious lecherous thoughts. She had made that mistake once, never again. What was he doing here? Why did he always have to see her when she looked like something the cat dragged in?

Yet, the way he looked at her, made her heart skip. No one had ever looked at her like that before.

TAoT

Shadows passed behind closed eyes; the shadows of memory.

A still morning, lukewarm tea, and companionship shared in a hothouse on a chilly winter's day.

'_Not all beings die Kagome, unfortunately. The value we humans place on life is due to its fragility; its impermanence. Remember this_. _Time is relative and only attains value through those we share it with_.'

He had kissed her forehead then and given her a smile of such softness and sadness it had nearly broken Kagome's heart.

Her Ji-Ji was old.

Taking his weathered hand, she walked him about his prized garden. Three monarchs had managed to winter there and they were his pride and joy. He had even given the butterflies names.

Within the quiet hush of her wandering mind the gentle tattoo of raindrops drummed softly in her ears as her eyes fluttered open. Cool, scented sheets surrounded her body comfortingly and there was another rhythmic thumping but it came from beyond the shoji which was partially open.

Her eyes took in her surroundings, and she blushed.

She felt a bit sticky in parts. Slowly she raised the sheet and peered beneath. Yes, there were marks, particularly on her thighs.

Kagome blushed again, wondering exactly what she had missed in the proceedings. She had always had a vivid imagination. Her dreams were sometimes the stuff of nightmares. This was so embarrassing. She could never tell him of the vision she had. He would think her insane.

The bedding had the scent of their intimacy; even more blushing as she scooted over the cool dampness, shivering not from cold but memory. She willfully ignored the hardening of her nipples.

'_Where the hell is Sesshoumaru_?' she thought a bit irritably, wanting an explanation for what she thought she had seen. Never once would she admit to herself that in that moment she felt abandoned, alone with sensations new to her.

_**Thunk! Splash!**_

'_A growl?'_

Long, tapered fingers pulled the thin linen sheet and coiled it about her. Her skin felt on fire and hyper sensitive in parts.

Kagome neglected to see the bathing kimono that had been placed at the base of the bedding for her convenience. She knew that growl anywhere. There would be time enough to explore the sparsely but exquisitely appointed bedroom.

TAoT

They both stood below the awning in awkward silence with their respective packages. His was somewhat larger than hers, a grease stain forming in the shape of a butterfly.

Mesmerized by the anomaly, Sango did not hear Miroku clear his throat nervously in preparation to speak.

"It looks like a butterfly."

Pale amethyst looked into dark, resolute brown which appeared pre-occupied, at the moment, by his lunch.

"What?"

Sango pointed and blushed. "The grease from the duck, it looks like a butterfly."

Raising the package to eye level, he studied his feast with amusement as the rain continued to fall about them.

"I believe you are right; very much like a monarch, don't you think?"

She felt a fool instantly under his penetrating gaze and shuffled her feet.

"You'll tell me how you found this place some other time. I'm hungry. See ya," and with that she opened her jacket to provide her coveted meal some level of protection for the trip home and took off at a run.

Miroku, unused to being dismissed in so cavalier a fashion, most especially by a female he had deigned to give his favor, simply stood, mouth agape; a first.

It took another twenty seconds for him to realize the obvious. She was running in the rain.

'_Where in hell is her bike?'_

Always a consummate gentleman, he endeavored to do what was only right. Or so he thought.

TAoT

She found the source of the growl.

It was currently adjusting a boulder with a belligerent expression. More importantly said visage answered many a question at once.

Kagome realized in that one split second, she was not completely insane. Perhaps those were not tattoos after all. They too closely matched the marks delineating his cheeks and eyelids. Then there was the matter of the crescent.

She shivered. Her mind going to the tea leaves of morning dashed to the floor and the single word written in the diary. _**'Yes.'**_

The man, nay Being, that stood in front of her with the piercing, citrine eyes was the stuff of dreams, possibly nightmares. It did not help that, with ease, he held a boulder that weighed a ton; most disconcerting. Equally, the hands that held said boulder had claws. Exceedingly sharp claws that had recently found purchase about her thighs and had caressed other parts that did not bear thinking about at the moment.

He was definitively not human.

Sesshoumaru lowered the boulder and stepped out of the pond, his eyes never leaving hers as he weighed her reactions through her aura. She surprised him. The urge to run was strong within her, but she fought it.

'_One should never run from a predator_.'

He was pleased. She was curious and wanted to understand. The Western Lord would not give thought willingly to his own fear of rejection in that moment. At least she had provided him with a second option by not running; a much preferred option.

Kagome shivered in the open shoji and blinked up at the figure slowly approaching her.

The urge to run was strong, but she stood her ground, selecting to tighten her impromptu robe defensively, captivated by the long, lean body that approached her somewhat stealthily.

There was trepidation in his eyes and that gave some semblance of comfort.

'_He too is afraid, but of what_?'

TAoT

Kagome had been wrong. He had merely brushed past her and re-entered the bedroom, heading for what she now knew had to be the bathroom.

The door closed with a quiet click before she could reach it. She heard running water within and knew instinctively she was not to enter.

Unsure of what to do under the circumstances and still reeling from recent revelations, the dark-haired woman slowly slid down the wall to the tatami covered floor and waited.

If it took all afternoon she would wait. She needed answers.

The door cracked open a fraction revealing pale feet, rather nice calves and thighs.

Her eyes roamed further upwards shyly.

Modesty, apparently, was not his strong suit.

"You will bathe with this Sesshoumaru."

**Author's Note:**

This is where it chose to end. It was going to be far too long anyway, just bear with me. I do hope you enjoyed. The next bit will be up shortly. There is a household beyond that bedroom and it will find its way into their seeming peace (chuckle). Until next time, thanks for reading and commenting.

**EP**


	18. Chapter 15 Infusion of Steam

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi **without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

Reviews are fuel.

Namaste

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by: _**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Fifteen is dedicated to _**Chaos and Serenity. **_Her"_Temporal Sequence_" led me down this proverbial rabbit hole to a brand new world. Thank you my dear, a masterpiece.

TAoT

_**"My dear, if you could give me a cup of tea to clear my muddle of a head I should better understand your affairs." **_

_**-**_

Charles Dickens

Chapter 15 – **Infusion of Steam**

Kagome, a genial woman as a general rule, but a little deficient in sporting blood by Sesshoumaru's standards, was on her feet within the blink of patently bored citrine eye.

He had anticipated this response. She was so easy to rile. Her current demeanor was preferable to the fearfulness he had felt coming off her in waves earlier. He wanted her acquiescence not her terror.

Her glare held promises of imminent death should he continue to address her in that less than congenial manner. How dare he command her to do anything like she was some sort of vassal or concubine of old?

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to, Mister Taishou? How many women do you think would still be standing here having just realized the man she had planned to…well… that he isn't even human!?" the dark-haired woman asked between gritted teeth, a small fist gesticulating in the general direction of the diffident jaw-line.

Eyes the color of winter sunlight looked down at the delicate fist with mild interest and a modicum of amusement in the set of his lips.

'_Excellent, she is processing the honor this Sesshoumaru is about to bestow to her dreary mortal life_.'

"The water grows cold. You will join this Sesshoumaru for his bath, woman. You may ask your tiresome questions as you soap my back," the lanky Being added, before abruptly turning and re-entering the bathroom, giving Kagome a fine view of his pale, smooth assets.

She gulped involuntarily at his utter audacity. At least that is what she told herself, ignoring the flip of her own stomach, the rapid rise of her body's overall temperature and the pulsing warmth between her thighs.

"Asshole," Kagome murmured under her breath, subconsciously beginning to tap a petite foot, thoroughly mesmerized by the sight of tight, twin moons. She licked her lips and whimpered aloud as her new favourite parts disappeared provocatively under the steamy suds. It took her less than a split second to realize he had heard the involuntary whine.

Sesshoumaru smirked, flexing the muscles of his arms as they lay over the side of the elongated tub with the desired effect; a sharp intake of breath and a familiar, delectable scent.

He had her where he wanted her. It was just a matter of time. Her curiosity and need for retribution would be her undoing. Never before had he looked forward to a conquest of the carnal variety. She was worth the wait. We would soon see who had the upper hand.

'_She is selective in her hearing. Something this Sesshoumaru will correct.'_

"In this instance, Kagome, this Sesshoumaru will overlook your selective hearing. The sight of his body is understandably overwhelming to the uninitiated, human female in heat. Nevertheless, do not tarry."

By the time he heard the little growl a vase came hurtling through the air at surprising speed. It was caught in the nick of time as he bared his fangs at the female who was currently astride his lap, woman-fully attempting to strangle him with long digits that could not quite meet at the base of his throat, her blunt fangs bared in effort.

Things were progressing nicely.

TAoT

Sango stood in the modest foyer, her feet kicking away the torn phone books not yet retrieved by the other residents of the walk-up. No, things were not progressing well at all. Why had she taken the ride from him back to her apartment? Nothing good could come of it; best to get away as soon as possible.

"Thanks. It wasn't necessary, but thanks," she said, shuffling her sodden feet and gripping her own greasy package, just as a rather sleek, dark benz cruised by slowly.

Brown, hard eyes followed it suspiciously. It so did not belong in this neighborhood. It lacked the flash the criminal element insisted on.

Miroku beamed at the taciturn woman in hopes of an invite up to her apartment. Though currently decrepit, the buildings façade spoke of gentler times at the turn of the century. By the looks of things, she was either exceedingly cheap, or seriously hard up. He could not decide which, but remained curious. He noted the stiffening of her body as her eyes moved away from his to the dark, luxury vehicle now parked at the corner of the block.

Those dark eyes looked up into his with a studied, cool reticence. Sango was fully aware of what he wanted.

"It stopped raining, in case you haven't noticed. My advice is to get the hell out of Dodge before anyone notices and take a fancy to it."

Miroku continued to beam and look behind her in a last ditch effort. This was certainly strange. By now the average female would have given in. He wasn't sure he liked this game, especially as he did not know the rules. Lunch was getting cold and that damn car at the corner was not moving. His hackles were up. Something smacked of Naraku. He needed to get her inside to relative safety.

"Yes, it has. So are you going to invite me up to see your etchings or what?"

Sometimes it was simply best to tackle a bull by its horns.

The resounding slap across his pale cheek was sufficient to answer at least one question.

"Baka!"

TAoT

Kagome's fingers fascinated the Taiyoukai. Long, strong, yet fragile in bone structure, tipped with pearly, pink nails. Her claws were oval in shape, not quite suitable for rending. They were weak in comparison to his, but they suited her. His eyes followed the flex of her white knuckle grip around the bath brush's handle before returning to her ever present glare.

A silver brow quirked at her with lewd intent as he gripped her hips and forced her to feel his throbbing need against her stomach; he rather enjoyed the unusual shade of pink she became in the sudden realization that she was devoid of clothing as was he.

Citrine eyes hooded in anticipation.

He really wanted to fuck her senseless, but first, she needed to recognize her place as concubine and consort to the Western Lord. It was tiresome that her initiation required tact, but fortunately, this would be the only time. After this, he could take her as he pleased.

'_Control, Sesshoumaru, you must maintain control.' _

Taking a deep breath he shifted his focus, merely quirked a brow at her insolent expression. Her silence was deafening and something in the way she held the brush aloft spoke of violence.

"You will begin."

"And you will explain," she countered, soaping the brush with something akin to malevolence, as she eased herself from his lap, very aware that she was quite naked beneath the sodden remains of the linen sheet. His eyes caressed her breasts as he turned, giving her the full breadth of his back. Her rosette tipped nipples had given the game away beneath the material, leaving nothing to his obvious prurient imagination.

Kagome sighed, leaving the last vestiges of her pride behind as she took advantage of his turned back and removed the wet sheet, placing it on the side of the bath. She was annoyed. He was making this her choice, denying her the opportunity of selecting to have no responsibility for what was to come. They both intrinsically knew it was just a matter of time.

TAoT

Legs, long, silken legs appeared out of the backseat onto the pavement with a click. Dark, lethal looking stilettos taking center stage in the afternoon light as the tall female uncoiled herself to her full imposing height.

Miroku froze as sultry laughter followed. A gloved hand taking that of the driver's with understood indolent grace.

Sharp, yet full lips smiled in knowing as pale emerald eyes took in Sango dismissively then returned to Miroku with a steely gaze.

"It seems some things never change, darling."

"Raku? I didn't expect you 'til the board meeting next week."

Sharp, white teeth gleamed in the pale face of the strikingly beautiful, flaxen haired woman.

Sango, in that moment, felt like shit. All prior thoughts of doing Miroku a dirty fled. There was no point with Cruella de Ville in tow. The man had lost all interest in her and was busy gawking at the tall, slender female with the killer curves and icy disposition. She was unnaturally flawless and hideously beautiful; reminiscent of that other pestilence, Taishou Sesshoumaru, who Kagome had taken up with.

Miroku hadn't even noticed as she closed the foyer door and began her ascent up the stairs, so wrapped was he is quiet conversation with this Raku woman.

TAoT

Sesshoumaru could tell she was livid, but there was nothing for it.

Her breathing had become irregular, revealing a delectable amount of blushing cleavage to match her comely face. She was beautiful angry and so desirable. Such a shame her mouth got into the act too, he noted with keen interest as his lascivious gaze took in her hardened nipples while her eyes remained closed. She still wanted him, though she had seen him in his youkai form.

"Why delay the inevitable woman?"

One honey brown eye popped open across from him. He noticed for the first time a prominent vein in her forehead that was practically pulsing with rage, while a pale pearlescent glow began to act as halo about her.

Sesshoumaru's lips quirked upward in understanding.

'_You are a Miko_.'

He wanted her. She was a rare jewel, but she was as yet unaware that she was a pearl of great value. The very reason Naraku wanted her too, no doubt.

A little frustrated growl escaped her petulant lips as she continued to scan his face and body speculatively through hooded lids.

"See here, Mister Taishou. If we are going to do this, and it is a hell of a big _**if **_considering, you need to stop ordering me about. I am not a vassal, not a concubine, not a servant that suffers your ill temper. I am a person; a free thinking woman and you will learn to ask me nicely."

Sesshoumaru flicked a damp, wayward strand over his shoulder indifferently.

"Hmmmm… would that you knew."

"What was that?" Kagome asked. He appeared to be smirking but she wasn't sure why. She would soon put an end to that smug expression. "How old are you, exactly, in human years?"

Closing her eyes, she indulged in the soporific warmth surrounding her. Kagome pretended to ignore the long, tapered feet, tentatively caressing hers beneath the water.

In the last twenty minutes, she had learned a few things, none of which gave her ease. Her grandfather kept rather important secrets for one. There were real demons, not in the Western sense, but the stuff of the mythical feudal variety still in existence. One lay seemingly contented across from her now. She was in reality a Miko, albeit apparently a dormant one, but it explained a lot. In fact, it explained much in the way of care her grandfather had taken in teaching her several ancient tongues. One of which she only had the most rudimentary grasp of, having only ever learned empirical commands. To her it still sounded like growls and yips with the odd gnashing of teeth, but here now with Sesshoumaru they had gained resonance.

"Approximately 780 of your years. One loses track of theses irrelevancies such as age over time," Sesshoumaru responded languidly, inspecting a claw. These endless questions were getting tiresome for the usually taciturn Taiyoukai.

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she gaped in disbelief at the male currently eyeing her cleavage with a slightly dazed gleam.

Instinctively she crossed an arm over her pert, yet ample, bosom. The act of which made the creamy skin of her breasts more alluring to the male slowly wading across to her side of the bath with marked interest.

The judicious application of a damp finger tip to the crescent of the Taiyoukai's forehead stopped his forward progress, eliciting a less than patient growl. Long, well-muscled arms encircled her waist and lifted her to a standing position on the first step of the sunken bath. They now stood eye to eye.

Kagome responded in kind with what she hoped was the feminine equivalent to the low, warning reverberations coming from his throat. She raised a pedagogical finger to his patrician nose, removing a strand of wet silk that had dared to mar his otherwise perfect alabaster features. The warning growl abruptly stopping as she carefully placed the strand over one broad shoulder, resting her hand there, while the other retained some level of modesty, covering her nipples.

Sesshoumaru's grasp loosened about her waist, eyes narrowing at this sudden docility. No good could possibly come of it.

"I'm not done questioning you and I haven't decided yet, Mister Taishou."

He knew it!

"Now see here, woman. I have shown inordinate patience with your verbal diarrhea over the last hour. Enough is enough. This Sesshoumaru has needs and you _**will**_ see to them."

Kagome gingerly stepped backwards onto the second step that lead out of the sunken bath, hurriedly grabbing the towel that had been conveniently placed on her side and securing it.

There was mischief in her eyes as she slowly turned around and took him in. He already knew the next words to pass her lips would have cost another their life under differing circumstances.

"The current state of your loins, Mister Taishou is of no concern to this Kagome. Keep it in check," the dark-haired woman said, pointedly, with a leer worthy of Miroku as she minced through the bathroom door with head flung back in victory.

The phrase sounded familiar to his ears. Sesshoumaru finally recognized it. She was paraphrasing his words from two days prior.

Before the Taiyoukai could retaliate for her galling behavior and wanton disrespect of her new Lord and Master, two piercing screams sounded from his bedroom before the frantic woman's return with another deafening squeak.

"What in the Kami is that thing in your bedroom?!" she stuttered breathlessly, adhering to his broad back like a suction cup, the towel lost in her haste to return to the relatively safe confines of his arm.

Sesshoumaru blinked meditatively, weighing the merits of the current situation. She was shaking like a reed. He decided, rather magnanimously he thought, to correct her later. It was not her fault that she was so extraordinarily loud and given to extremes of emotions. She was a ningen female, after all, and apparently given to sudden outbursts. The manner with which her little hands clutched at his biceps was most pleasing. He had ever intentions of giving her far more compelling reasons for doing so in the immediate future.

Sesshoumaru swiftly turned, caring the female with him as he faced the open fusuma that overlooked the garden….waiting in his birthday suit with a suitably imperious expression.

He had to admit it was his fault entirely that she was currently quivering like an Aspen, having neglected to mention the actual appearance of his retainer. At the best of times, Jaken could frighten even the most jaded of gargoyles in the right light.

A beaky nose and large bulbous eyes rounded the corner of the fusuma that overlooked the Taiyoukai's private garden as Kagome leapt onto Sesshoumaru's bare back and squeaked, holding fast to his throat. This time she almost succeeded in cutting off the passage of air through the Taiyoukai's wind pipe.

Carefully and solicitously he loosened her grip, before placing both large palms over each silky butt cheek. They fit nicely, like two well ripened melons in his grip. Soft, intimate curls grazing his lower back did much to sooth his usual virulent temper when it came to Jaken's gaffs, which were legendary.

Kagome had never seen anything like it in all of her years. The little being was a bilious green with protruding eyes. Its beak kept opening and closing as it mumbled nervously and fumbling with its little, chubby claws, stealing the odd malicious glance at the offending female that was using his Lord as horsie. Something his Master, apparently, did not mind.

"Jaken! Keep your eyes on your Lord."

The kappa bowed low in supplication, but not before giving the human female one more malicious glare. A glare which had immediate and rather painful repercussions, as the being called Jaken went sailing over the deck and toppled into the stream, landing at the bare feet of a ruggedly, handsome white-haired male, whose dark brows and horrified expression was priceless.

Kagome, still attached firmly to Sesshoumaru's back like a leech, looked on with a querulous quirk to her brows. He seemed familiar.

Sesshoumaru remained nonplused by the male's sudden appearance, sighing aloud with forced patience. Another matter he had not seen fit to mention would now have to be addressed.

"Miss Higurashi, I believe you have met my…"

Ahh yes, this must be Inuyasha, his little brother from the night before. If Sesshoumaru could affect indifference to both their nakedness, she would try too. After all, she had the distinct advantage of being covered by his body, Sesshoumaru not so much. Then again, he seemed to have a thing for exhibitionism.

One little handshake would not go amiss.

Kagome gave Inuyasha the most beautiful, toothy smile that accentuated the modest blush of her cheeks.

"Your hair is different. I like it," she added amiably, hoping to lessen the tension that was slowly rising again at her casual reference to the younger male's appearance.

Sesshoumaru was growling again, this time at Inuyasha.

No translation was necessary. Inuyasha was to stay put and surprisingly did. Not for the reasons of course, the Western Lord wished.

The female in question was glowing rather threateningly, shielding Sesshoumaru, though her words belied her body's defensive stance.

She might just be the right choice, after all.

TAoT

The knock was at first ignored. No one came to her door. She must have misheard. There it was again though, just sufficiently loud to garner her attention but not enough to frighten.

Sango sighed with annoyance and placed her chopsticks in the open container of steamed veggies. She levered herself up from the low table and padded to the door, prepared to rip whomever was on the other side a brand new one for interrupting her solitude.

Four locks and three curses later, amused and slightly apologetic amethyst eyes peered into her no-nonsense brown. Those unnaturally white teeth were pinging at her again even in the dim light of the hall.

"Those have got to be veneers. They're just not right."

Shouldering past her before she could protest, Miroku stood in the little hall with his gifts of forgiveness. They included two, long stemmed Lalique crystal goblets, wine, and of course, a rather large greasy brown bag with his own much neglected feast.

"No, all mine. I put it down to excellent genes, myself," he said pleasantly as he swiftly sized up her humble but charmingly, tasteful abode. She had excellent taste in music too. Rather embarrassingly, his stomach began to rumble.

"Where's the microwave?"

Sango pointed into the kitchenette and smiled, having heard his stomach's protests. He had to be blind not to have seen it. Obviously, he was trying to make conversation. She was just too tired to protest and it would be nice to have some company, even his.

"May I?" he added with a chivalrous incline of his head as he stepped through the passageway.

"Could I stop you?"

He turned to her then and stared into her eyes, causing her to shiver at the appraising glance he gave her. There was something there, rather dangerous beyond the pleasing smile. This man was more than he appeared and not as feckless as he preferred most to believe.

"Probably not, but if you wish me to leave, I would," he answered softly, handing her the glasses and the wine.

Sango knew the moment she stretched out her hand the pact had been sealed. She closed the door silently and watched pensively as he set about her kitchen organizing his own repast.

Levels below in the barren, late afternoon two striking vehicles remained, completely out of place. Surprisingly no one approached either as a thin, serpentine wisp of smoke escaped the back window of one of them.

**_Author's Note_**

Yes, yes, yes. I can hear it now. Another chapter, possibly tomorrow, your wait will be rewarded. **I PROMISE**. Sincerely hope you enjoyed. Things are getting interesting.

**_EP_**


	19. Chapter 16 Touch

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi **without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

Sexual content: You have been warned.

Reviews are fuel.

Namaste

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by: _**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Sixteen is dedicated to the faithful readers of this little missive.

TAoT

_**"What do you want? Tea, coffee, or ... me?"**_

_**-**_

From the film "Working Girl" with Harrison Ford and Melanie Griffith

Chapter 16 – **Touch**

Sesshoumaru stood in silent silhouette by the open shoji as Kagome continued to upend the bedding in frustration, cursing under her breath. Fine and well for him, looking all cool calm and collected like a sentinel in his blue yukata.

Embarrassment aside, this was all too much. Her life had been going along just fine up until Friday afternoon when this tall silver-haired Being had walked through the doors of the Art of Tea and upended all that she knew to be real.

"If that horrible little toad has taken off with them I swear, Sesshoumaru, I'll swing for the little bug eyed pervert!"

Her panties had gone missing in action. She finally decided to go combat, there was nothing for it under the circumstances she thought irritably zipping the fly of her jeans. had yet to answer she noticed finally, flopping on the bed and glaring at his frigid profile. The pale light of the afternoon sun shun through his drying hair casting an unearthly silhouette about his form. Her fingers itched to touch it, if only once more the sensual feel of cool silk between her fingers.

The awkward silence that followed the impromptu meeting of retainer and younger brother had become near deafening between them as both had left the way they had come. Kagome noted the questioning backward glance Inuyasha had given her with a half smile.

She had eased herself off his back when they were out of sight, patently aware of the intimacy implied and her body's reaction to the heated contact of skin on skin. All she could hope for was that he had not noticed the slight dampness of his lower back.

He had turned slowly and looked at her for what seemed an eternity, taking a single step toward her. He had noticed after all.

Kagome leapt back instinctively, feeling mortified. Sesshoumaru stilled, his eyes lit with something she could not readily define before they once more assumed their usual icy opacity.

"Towel?" he drawled questioningly, handing her one from the warming rack, retrieving his own yukata before turning away from her once more to dress.

"Thanks" Kagome stammered, regarding the elegant flourish with which he eased his long arms through the sleeves of the dark material which only served to accentuate his form.

Sesshoumaru had gone cold in the blink of an eye, having clearly come to some conclusion that Kagome was not privy to. Though she was loath to admit it, the petite woman was annoyed by the sudden shift in his demeanor.

Kagome was not prepared for the expressionless deep register that assailed her ears as he turned.

"If you would see to your clothing, Miss Higurashi, I will not keep you," Sesshoumaru said with feigned cordiality as he brushed past her and re-entered the bedroom making a bee-line for the phone by the bedside table.

Apparently someone named Tatsumi, who he assured her was human, would be taking her home when she was suitably attired. They had not exchanged words since as she hurriedly retrieved articles of clothing from about the room.

The sudden gurgling of her belly however, brought the stilted silence to an end.

With as much dignity as she could muster Kagome held her head aloft and stared diffidently forward into the floor to ceiling mirror across from the bed. How had she not noticed its presence before? She observed that it canted in such a way that the entire bed could be seen. A name was etched in Kanji at its base, Raku.

Kagome blushed.

_Vain bastard! He called the damn mirror __**'Pleasure**__._'

How long she had been staring at his implacable profile through the mirror rehashing recent events was anyone's guess. What was more at some point in her revere he must have turned to face her. Golden eyes bore into hers with a veiled smirk as their eyes met in the mirror.

The silver-head lowered and amber glared at her stomach accusingly. "It is not this Sesshoumaru's wish to deny a _guest_ sustenance, particularly as it appears to be her one and only unbridled passion."

And for the umpteenth time that afternoon, the dark-haired woman saw red. There was a definite element of "bitch" in his tone and what it implied on so many levels.

"What?! Are you saying I'm fat?" Kagome hissed through gritted teeth, indignantly bouncing up off the bed in a fighting stance, arms akimbo. It was not lost on the little spitfire he was calling her a cold fish.

Kagome's heart began to race as Sesshoumaru's eyes lazily slid over her curves with a noncommittal expression but for those damnable brows of his that spoke volumes, one of which currently arched insolently and quite possibly lewdly in her direction.

She stepped backward and instantly regretted it as the back of her knees connected with the raised mahogany platform and she fell backwards in an undignified heap.

'_This was more like it.' _He thought, stepping away from the open shoji and approached the little bundle of passionate rage laid out before him.It had not escaped the Taiyoukai's notice which insult she chose to avenge, nor for that matter the blush that had covered her cheeks as she acknowledged the mirror and its possible uses. So she hadn't rejected him after all. He was pleased.

TAoT

Miroku sat in the window seat watching the pallid sunlight and not co-incidentally Raku's car, or more accurately, the porcelain skinned silhouette within, currently animatedly engaged in conversation on her phone. Somehow, the legal man knew, whoever was at the other end was getting a tongue lashing.

Like all excellent predators Raku could sense when being observed and took immediate action. The lawyer raised the thin stemmed crystal to eye level and winked, mouthing '_Thank you_'. He knew even from this distance she could see. Her lady-like response was to flip him the bird with well tended fingers before the car sped westward.

The smile froze on his lips as he carefully placed the glass on the sill and stood reaching for his own cell and speed-dialed; busy signal.

'_Fuck!_' damp, socked feet tapped impatiently as his lithe body spun in frustration while he padded back and forth in front of the window. He waited another minute, downing the last of the Veuve and tried again, oblivious to the woman returning from the bathroom with Kohaku's old, moth eaten robe, renewed suspicion on her face.

"Tatsumi! Where the fuck are you? Level one. She's back. Have the grounds secured immediately. Do not tell Sesshoumaru. I repeat, do not tell Lord Sesshoumaru on pain of death; your death…should I find that you have disobeyed. He has enough to deal with."

The woman standing in the hall shadow froze as she overheard the message and observed the angry curl of usually sensual lips. This also, she realized was Houshi Miroku, not just the affable, man-whore, he so carefully played to perfection for the casual observer.

Sango watched as he flicked his right wrist, revealing in the sunlight what appeared to be a bracelet of amethyst beadwork, etched with kanji that wound four times about his wrist. She remained silent, daring not to either breath or move as he continued.

"I'm going to check something out and should be back at the estate within the next two to three hours."

Sango began to tremble and the not so veiled threat in his voice, though it had not been aimed at her. The coach's eyes travelled once more to his wrist, the bracelet looked unaccountably old and reminiscent of something she had observed prior, but where?

Cool, mauve eyes met hers but not before casting a curious glance at the antique armoire for possibly the fiftieth time in the past hour as they had eaten in amicable silence. It surprised her just how much they had in common musically. Their only point of difference the blues.

"Do I want to even know what you were talking about just now? Or should we both do the inscrutable Asian thing to perfection?" Sango asked.

"Yeeeeees, let's." he answered and winked, affable expression in place as his eyes slid off her to the robe she held and shrugged. "Guess I won't be needing that after all, duty calls."

Sango returned the smile. Somehow, this new side, a bit frightening, but she could better handle this better than the playboy. Two could play this game.

She threw the robe down on the low table. He had cleared when she had left the room.

"Answer this then. Why have you been so fascinated with the armoire all through lunch?"

"Nice piece, refurbished in the Taisho period, circa 1920 in Kyoto. Always wondered what became of it. Glad to see it has been put to good use. Those butterflies always have irritated Mister Taishou, hence the gift to the Higurashi Clan."

Sango spun and stared wide eyed at the piece. "Taisho period?"

Miroku chuckled and shrugged again as he began to make his way to the door.

"Yes, I find it highly amusing too, considering who its original owner is. Got damaged eons ago…by thieves looking for….listen, thank you for your excellent company, my little lotus blossom, but must go. Duty calls."

Sango followed on his heels, questions buzzing in her head. If she were truthful to herself in that moment, the most predominant feeling in the pit of her stomach, other than butterflies, was disappointment.

TAoT

Feral amber observed with keen interest large, honey brown eyes flecked with gold from this most pleasing of vantages. Sesshoumaru could not hide his lecherous smirk as he leaned forward intent on brushing his lips against the smooth expanse of creamy cleavage that begged to be licked.

Said large, brown eyes narrowed in surmise and a single, pink lacquered digit met the tip of a partition nose in impotent threat.

"Don't you get any ideas, Mister Taishou. I am leaving," Kagome said firmly, not quite believing it herself as she lay below him one hand firmly planted on a naked muscled shoulder that rippled below her fingers.

'_Damn he is sexy.'_

Sharp incisors were exposed as he growled softly and nipped at the digit which retracted instantly but not swiftly enough. Sesshoumaru sucked the elegant, little finger between his lips and lathed it suggestively while strong knees forced her jeans clad legs apart.

Kagome's lips parted in a wanton moan, her eyes closed in ecstasy as he ground his rigid length against her covered mound and turned his attention to her lips, a rough tongue mimicking the movements of his hips while the rent shirt was cast aside.

Her hand no longer pushing at his shoulder but instead palmed the base of his skull while strong fingers carded through the silk mane. She felt the movement of a clawed hand as it skirted her hip bone towards her center and palmed the damp crotch of her jeans. Kagome felt his smile against her lips in triumph as he attempted to raise his head and smirk.

She nipped his tongue, on principle and received for her impudence a stinging slap to her rear as he rolled her atop him and split her jeans with the deft use of sharp claws. Dark confetti, formerly rather pricey jeans, now decorated the tatami quickly followed by the last vestiges of a t-shirt.

Kagome growled up at the male in question who casual as you please had rocked back onto his knees and looked down at her with those frighteningly sexy dark ruby eyes as he began to disrobe torturously slowly.

The onyx-haired beauty's throat constricted and her mouth became dry as her eyes strayed to the obvious tent with some trepidation and want. She quickly looked away as her inner walls tightened while liquid pooled between her thighs once more.

Anger was an excellent weapon against fear, Kagome had always found. Folding her hands across her chest, she tried to assume a steely expression as the intact yukata fluttered through the air gracefully joining the dark shreds littering the tatami.

"I notice your clothing is fine. What the hell am I suppose to wear home later, you maniac?! We're not all freakin exhibitionists you know!"

Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze to her wet sanctum meaningfully. A clawed hand grasped his member giving it a meaningful tug as he continued to leer at her center suggestively.

"You are at your best disrobed, Higurashi. Your scent pleases this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome gasped, the pulsing throb of her engorged clit intensifying painfully under his mesmerizing gaze. Her long tapered fingers spread her lips and dove between moist curls to relieve the ache as she moaned his name in pleasure.

"No." he growled against her neck, nipping the tender flesh below his lips in reproach. The sight of her fingers parting her slick flesh and the heady scent of her musk had intensified his want.

Her lids fluttering closed as callused hands raised her legs about his waist, the heat of his throbbing member coming to rest against her stomach as a hand roughly removed the interlopers.

"Sesshou…maru," she panted, her lips sought his urgently as she clung to him. "Please, I want you," she pleaded, her nails digging into his back.

Kagome's eyes opened abruptly as his tongue invaded her mouth ferociously and a clawed digit entered her slick heat with little discomfort, then two as his tongue emulated the motion of his adept fingers that curled within her. She felt it then a pinch, or so she thought as he withdrew. It burned slightly and then there were three. Kagome rocked her hips as his thumb caressed her clit.

She moaned into his mouth, her own tongue battling with his for supremacy as he adjusted his hips. Kagome closed her eyes tightly in anticipation of pain and clung to him as he removed his fingers and broke the kiss, bringing his fingers to his lips. The petite woman watched in fascination as he closed his eyes and licked the viscous liquid streaked with blood, her blood. Not much mind, but enough to give her pause. In that moment she knew what he had done.

The velvety feel of a silky cockhead nudged at her entrance and glided in smoothly. It was a tight fit and though it burned, it was not the pain she had anticipated or been warned about.

Sesshoumaru stilled, jaw rigid as he looked down into confused, lust filled eyes. He wanted to smile despite himself. Even now, she was attempting to find logic in an act as old as time.

"I will not hurt you, Higurashi Kagome. Trust this Sesshoumaru. I will not move until you request it," he said between gritted teeth as he lowered his face to hers and kissed her deeply, gently and firmly. Kagome tasted her own essence on his tongue and something coppery in flavor.

Her walls clung to his pulsing girth and she felt the need to move. Slowly at first, testing the waters of this new feeling as he rocked with her following the cadence she set. It was strange but exceedingly pleasurable as flesh met flesh rhythmically and their breath was shared with sporadic kisses.

Gradually Sesshoumaru took over driving his weapon of choice home into the female purring wantonly below him, begging him with her body for more intense gratification. Her nipples were rigid nubs below his own chest and she mewled as his own hard chest rocked against her.

She was killing him slowly with her soft cries of encouragement and the near painful grip of her feminine walls each time he drove his shaft within her, his balls slick with her essence as his pace increased and she followed his ever thrust arching into the intimate invasion of her body willingly. His testicles tightened as he gritted his teeth and knew he would not last much longer, neither would she.

"Ooooooh Sesshoumaru, oooooh kami…oooh god you feel… it feels so… mmmm…harder, yes….harder..." Kagome moaned in ecstasy, clawing the silver-haired male's back as she welcomed each thrust of his hips crying out in pleasure.

The demon growled, opening blood red eyes and looking down at the female that had called forth the most primal of instincts within him as he continued to plundered her delicate flesh. There was permission in her hooded gaze. What he most feared happened then, as the pulse point at the base of her neck called to him. He could sense the coursing blood in her veins and his mouth began to water. Sesshoumaru bit his tongue to suppress the urge to mate. Kagome felt a drop of liquid warmth against her cheek and thought nothing of it at first, more pre-occupied in grabbing the headboard for stability, moaning his name like an ancient chant.

Sesshoumaru began pounding into her mindlessly then, long well-muscled arms flexing with each urgent thrust of his hips into her tight heat, a guttural groan escaped his gaping mouth as he impaled her mouth anew with his tongue, stealing her breath and stifling her moans of ecstasy.

Kagome knew she would feel this later in myriad ways, but the sensual feel of his rough tongue fighting her own and the feel of the hard body above overtook her senses as her stomach muscles tightened and her inner walls seized his shaft painfully, begging for release.

Sesshoumaru roared as small teeth bit down on his neck muscles involuntarily causing his hot, thick essence to coat her walls repeatedly with each animalistic grunt uttered between his clenched teeth; their bodies convulsing in pleasure, riding out their shared passions in breathy moans and soft murmurs.

Kagome smiled sleepily up at the spent, sweating male above her as damp fingers, removed the dark smudge at the side of his lips, realizing it was his blood and uncaring as she kissed his lips in acceptance.

Sesshoumaru purred indolently and returned the kiss with renewed zeal, having found his concubine.

TAoT

Raku felt it before she actually saw it and her hackled rose in anger. They need not approach the main gates.

Fierce, malevolent green eyes saw the undulating waves of the protective spell recently cast about the grounds and snarled in irritation. She might have known. Miroku had always been fast on the draw and not easily fooled by a pretty face.

She tapped on the partition with a long, dark talon. It lowered with a quiet, electrical whir.

"Take me to Naraku. It seems I was expected…unfortunately," she said delicately sipping the last of the champagne. "And to think, I gave that bastard a good year to entice his bitch, such a waste."

**Author's Note**:

It is my sincere wish that you enjoyed this chapter. Now the cats are amongst the pigeons and just think, these two, Taishou and Higurashi have only known each other three days. Oooooh what fun we have ahead of us all. Looking forward to your commentary and wishing you the best of morning, afternoon, or evening, wherever you happen to be in the world.

Namaste

**EP**


	20. Chapter 17 All Too Much

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi **without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

Reviews are fuel.

Namaste

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by: _**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Seventeen is dedicated to those who have shown extraordinary patience with me and my infrequent updates of late, what with moving, setting up house and just plain rampant, joyful anarchy in RL. Rest assured, updates will be plentiful within the next week or two since yours truly is on vacation.

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

_**"Sail me on a silver sun **_

_**Where I know that I'm free **_

_**Show me that I'm everywhere **_

_**And get me home for tea." **_

_**-**_

The Beatles - "All Too Much" 

Chapter 17 – **All Too Much**

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

He didn't like it.

The dark sedan with the tinted windows had been sitting there for near on two hours now, its occupant or occupants remaining ominously unseen.

Oshi's nervous hands continued to buff the wooden chestnut surface of the antique schoolhouse clock to a rich, dark sheen as he clutched it protectively to his chest. Miss Higurashi had yet to return to close for the day. She should have been back by now. It was a simple delivery. Perhaps he should have done it himself?

His eyes furtively looked above the entrance to the faded outline where the clock usually was mounted before gazing beyond the store's window at the offending vehicle. No, Oshi didn't like the look of it one bit. Nor the decidedly tall, powerfully built Asian male that uncoiled from the driver's seat and strode purposefully toward the store's entrance.

The elderly male's spine turned to gelatin, oblivious to a set of piercing green eyes watching from the back alley.

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

She was livid, no question about it.

Naraku's eyes passed appreciatively over Raku's legs as she fitfully crossed and uncrossed them with tightly pursed lips.

Yes, she was livid.

Withdrawing the ornate cigarette case from her clutch, Raku retrieved another cigarillo and set about finding her lighter with muffled curses. He noted with amusement she had abandoned the previous smoke in the crystal ashtray as she snipped and lit the new.

"At least your lungs are not in danger, my love." he purred seductively, chivalrously handing her a drink.

Raku snorted. Her bright, vicious green eyes sizing up the male hovering over her with the pro-offered goblet.

"Step back! You offend me with that foul cologne you insist on wearing."

His eyes flashed with a deadly gleam as his full, pale lips curled maliciously before his palm connected full force with her right cheek.

It was a testament to her character that she did not flinch, though her porcelain skin burnt red from the impact of the blow. Casually, as though nothing untoward had occurred, Raku downed the contents of the goblet with a smirk and then lazily retrieved her compact to apply a quick dust of powder to her nose and cheeks.

"Not a bad year." she offered casually and inspected her cheek while working her lower jaw. She meticulously touched up her lipstick. "Your tastes have improved over time. I commend you, Naraku."

His eyes narrowed in the Westering sun's light, becoming the color of merlot as he attempted to take her full measure, but too late. In the blink of an eye she pounced. Long talons entered his chest and twisted where a heart should have been.

Naraku gasped in pain, realizing his error far too late.

The sickly stench that entered the room caused Raku to sniff in disgust as she sat astride his hips and squeezed the malformed organs within is chest with malevolent glee, ignoring the tentacles that attempted to grasp her hand.

She dispatched them summarily with the claws of her left hand with a huff at the mess the slime was making of her favorite dress.

"Once a disgustingly, weak hanyou, always..."

Naraku snarled in anger. He bucked the female inuyoukai off his torn torso with great effort and pinned her under him. He rolled atop her, his chest repairing itself rapidly before frightened forest green eyes that glared up at him in shock.

"Get off me, you filth half-breed!" she commanded in sudden rage. Somewhere in the last three hundred years he had grown stronger. This wasn't good. The balance of power had shifted in his favor. The being she once seen as a pawn and the idle plaything of an hour or two suddenly required, dare she think it, respect.

Onyx tresses billowed about the hanyou above her with a life of their own as he looked down at her impassively and smirked.

"You mistake me for your Lord Sesshoumaru, Raku," he purred maliciously into her ear, caressing a clawed hand over her still reddened cheekbone. "Do not deign to give me orders," he continued smoothly lowering his mouth to her angry pursed lips, forcing them open with his importunate blackened tongue which muffled her protests as he savored the tang of her mouth.

She was quite right - excellent vintage.

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

The bell above the shop's door tolled, heralding the entrance of the towering and rather formidable looking male with tanned, Asiatic features.

Oshi's death grip loosened about the clock as the door was closed with a final eerie click.

Tatsumi gracefully glided forward across the tatami and caught the clock just in the nick of time. Casually removing his shades and pocketing them, he inspected the antique. A thick finger caressed the wooden surface with reverence. His eyed with delight the celluloid face with embossed kanji where traditional roman numerals would have been.

"Very nice, workmanship like this is extinct. I don't suppose it's for sale?"

He gave Oshi an apologetic smile and handed the object of sudden affection back to the frightened old man whose head remained bowed in abject fear for whatever was to come. Oshi took the Aichiken clock with trembling cold fingers, carefully avoiding the stranger's eyes as he hunched and looked about him for possible escape routes.

There was none.

Life had taught Oshi very well that it was never a good idea to look into a predator's eyes.

Tatsumi peered at Oshi with a playfully, mischievous expression and sighed. Oshi gulped and met the stranger's piercing gaze with a sudden gasp of surprise.

In an otherwise handsome, Asiatic face, cool cerulean eyes assessed the little bent male with patience and understanding. Oshi found no immediate threat there, merely speculation and humor.

The little shopkeeper bristled, thoroughly affronted. He was in charge when Miss Higurashi was not there.

"May I help you, Sir?" he stuttered, raising his head with as much dignity as he could muster.

Lazily Tatsumi took in his surrounding and reached into his coat pocket removing an ear piece which he adjusted over one lobe.

"No. Relax, old man. I am here to help _you_."

"Who are you?"

Ignoring the elderly male's query, the tall, broad shouldered man quietly retraced his steps to the door and with a self-satisfied smirk, yanked it open, depositing a frightened, little red-haired boy at his shod feet with an impish grin.

"All clear at this end, Miroku."

The shop attendant sighed with relief, finally regaining his composure. Laying the Seikosha clock on the counter carefully, he slowly returned his attention to the petrified child who had yet to move.

A soft chuckle escaped Tatsumi's lips as he responded to something Oshi was not privy to, carefully watching as the little man stepped over the still prone child with the large green eyes.

"Allow me to close. I shall make us some tea."

Tatsumi bowed reverently and watched with interest as the bent old man turned the sign to 'Closed'.

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

Miroku had overstepped, as per usual.

'_It will cost him dearly one day_.'

Sesshoumaru sheathed his katana resolutely. Exhaling slowly he assumed his favored position in lotus in an attempt to regain his equilibrium. The Taipan glared at the gift she had brought him willing the inoffensive bonsai to die. He was unaccountably irritated.

He gritted his teeth wondering, not for the first time, how he had become saddled with two such emotional beings. One was his brother and the other his lawyer and, if truth be told, his trusted ally. Miroku had the uncanny ability of putting him in a quandary where most mortals could not. Then again, most mortals upon doing so always found themselves at the business end of his sword and or claws. It disturbed Sesshoumaru to no end why, to this day, the thought of offing the licentiously inclined mouthpiece held little appeal.

The dissonance of the burbling stream beyond the dojo did nothing to improve Sesshoumaru's current mood. The boulder did not sit right and it was her fault entirely. With luck she was still sleeping off their afternoon's passion, giving him much needed time to think. He would attend his ward shortly after discussing her ills with the wretchedly, useless healer, Kaede.

Raku was back. Decidedly ill-timed and unwanted considering that he had finally found a female that suited his sporadic carnal needs with a minimum of fuss once he had put the more than advantageous proposition to her. It was all a matter of timing.

'_What woman in her right mind would refuse what he offered for what amounted to nothing more than a little pleasurable friction on occasion for all concerned?'_

He focused on his breathing in an attempt to forestall further thoughts of an afternoon spent in heightened sensory bliss. The female in question was exceptional and he intended to keep her. She had an innate gift for giving and receiving pleasure; a quality rarely found. Unbeknownst to the Western Lord, his lips curled into a lewd smile as he licked his lips with a satisfied groan.

Sesshoumaru's features stiffened in renewed irritation at the sudden intrusion. There was that telltale scent, a mix of earth, freshly showered skin, pheromones perpetually at war, and an inordinate amount of curiosity.

"Praise the Kami, you finally got laid and not by some gold digging shit either. Waaaaaay overdue in my opinion," Inuyasha said.

Well sculpted, pale patrician features remained immobile but for a threatening growl filling the room and rattling the weaponry mounted on the walls.

Inuyasha snorted and continued. "Maybe it'll get rid of that stick up your high and mighty white ass," he teased as he propped up the wall of the dojo and inspected his claws.

Yet another threatening growl that had no discernable effect on its intended victim as Sesshoumaru gracefully stood and glared.

"Do you actually have a reason for disturbing my practice?

"Yeah whatever, Lord Stuffshirt, Rin's not better. Her temperature is through the roof. We might need to call one of those Western doctors you hate so much. The kid's gonna' cough up a lung at this rate."

With a cool, vaguely annoyed expression in place, the Taipan brushed past the irritating male and headed for his ward's chamber.

This was all he needed.

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

A cough...then another and yet, another disturbed the petite woman's restful sleep as she pounded the pillow and adjusted the soft sheets about her more comfortably. Everything ached but pleasurably so. A soft, sleepy smile graced her lips as she stretched and hunkered down again.

'_There it was again, but closer this time_.'

Large almond shaped eyes flew open taking stock of their surroundings including the head occupying the adjacent pillow.

Kagome blinked, thoroughly mortified.

Apparently, she had been the subject of curious study for some time by a set of unflinching eyes whose color closely mirrored her own, but set in a small angelic face.

Blinking slowly, Kagome pasted a sheepish smile on her blush reddened face.

"Hello, Rin."

Covering her mouth with chubby fingers, Rin smiled weakly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she extricated a hand from beneath the warm sheets and touched the damp little forehead with a gasp.

"Honey, you're burning up," she affirmed rising to a fully seated position and pulling the small, fragile body within her outstretched arms into a comforting hug. All previous thoughts of embarrassment banished just as the Taipan entered the room.

"Sesshoumaru, Rin is sick. Have your lizard get some lukewarm mint tea and a doctor!"

The Taiyoukai's brows worked in tandem, a sight rarely seen as he assessed the current situation with growing trepidation.

'_She was actually giving him orders. Did she not know her place?_'

The mild pressure at his temples gave way to throbbing.

'_This was all too much_.' he thought as he dialed the phone and glared at the curvaceous female within his bed rocking the wretched child as though she were her own.

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed. Now the characters are in play and the scenes are set.

Namaste

**ElegantPaws**


	21. Chapter 18 Turning Over A New Leaf

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi **without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

Reviews are fuel.

Namaste

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by: _**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Eighteen is dedicated to all of you for your unstinting patience.

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

_**"**_ _**As long as it is hot, wet and goes down the right way, its fine with me.." **_

_**-**_

Sarah Fergerson, The Dutchess of York, On Tea 

Chapter 18 – **Turning Over A New Leaf**

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

She hadn't time to think. Perhaps that was a good thing, Kagome thought as she splashed cold water on her face. Reaching blindly for a towel at the vanity's edge she refused to look at her image in the mirror.

A sudden shyness had overtaken the otherwise self possessed young woman. She had only meant to deliver the obligatory gift, nothing more and yet here she stood, but for a robe, naked. Kagome could still feel his touch intimately and her cheeks reddened as she looked to the mirror for confirmation.

To her profound surprise, she had not grown horns. Other than crimson lips, swollen from overuse in the most delicious of ways and a ruddiness of cheek, her face had a healthy glow. True, her hair could do with a brush to untangling the mess that was a wealth of wayward, onyx tresses that were the very definition of bed-head, but she looked surprisingly content and sated.

Though there was the small matter of a rumor long whispered about with girlish chatter that she now could confirm.

_What goes up…must come down. _

Perhaps a quick shower before rejoining, Sesshoumaru and his ward, wherever he had unceremoniously taken her, with a less than pleased look to his countenance.

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

Like a pig in heat he continued to grunt, acrid sweat filling the air and Raku's nostrils, almost stifling her, as his engorged length slammed into her repeatedly, entirely missing the mark. There was the matter of her clit, which had not been engaged.

At this rate all that was left to her was to wait, or perhaps help him in his goal but her hands were tied, both literally and figuratively. Then again, it was not his intent to give her pleasure, but to dominate. Something about the angle of his thrusts, the pinning of her hands and rug burn to her knees were as good as it was going to get.

This was meant as punishment. How she missed Sesshoumaru or for that matter, Miroku, at least they knew how to treat a woman in the throws of coitus.

Naraku had always been selfish and devoid of technique.

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

The bell above the shop's door tolled again, this time admitting a tall, lean male with a propensity for mauve that mirrored his eyes.

"Hello? Anyone in?"

Faint whispers from the rear beckoned him as he bowed perfunctorily to the two males that stood like odalisques on either side of the doorway, keeping vigil.

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

Rin's pleading eyes were glued to Sesshoumaru's lips.

"The obsession you have with this tale is most unhealthy, Rin. It does nothing more than feed your nightmares fostering pathologies about wolves. It is this Sesshoumaru's considered opinion that it will no longer be read in his household."

A derisive snort from the bedroom doorway caused both to look up in surprise as Inuyasha, sauntered in with a smirk.

"It is this Uncle Yasha's opinion that someone needs to have his head examined and not think so much, Lord Grimm."

The half demon snagged the thin volume titled '_Little Red Riding Hood'_ from Sesshoumaru's slackened grip and unceremoniously perched on the side of the diminutive bed in preparation to read.

"Pay no mind to Lord Kill Joy over there, kiddo. Where were we?"

"Do the voices! Do the voices, Uncle Yasha! Rin likes when you do the voices."

An elegant silvery brow quirked at the exchange between his ward and half brother. Until now, Sesshoumaru labored under the distinct impression the missive had been read, under duress mind, solely in his company. Somehow, the sight of Inuyasha with a wide, boyish grin at so simple a request did not sit well with the Taipan. Rin was happier than was strictly decent. She was ill. The least she could do was look at death's door as he had been told.

Inuyasha had lied.

Sesshoumaru harrumphed while eyeing the highly unsanitary tissues strewn about the nightstand.

Kaede had a lot of explaining to do. This might have been acceptable for the average ningen but definitively not for one under his care and further more, the juice by her lamp table was warm.

Rin disliked warm juice.

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

Kagome's thick tresses remained damp to the touch despite vigorous rubbing with a bath towel. Squinting in the mirror at her reflection she gave a self deprecating chuckle at the sight she made with hair askew and bath kimono two sizes too large.

She looked like a mad woman in desperate need of a brush, but where to find one without seeking out Sesshoumaru? Her shyness had returned. At this moment she so wanted to speak with Sango, however there was Rin to attend and a conversation, when she felt up to it, to have with Sesshoumaru about this new turn of events.

'_How would it change their dynamic, such as it was?_'

A light blush colored her cheeks as she touched her lips self-consciously and continued to study her image. Even if he had the personality of an autocratic ice cube more often than not, he had given her an experience she would not soon forget, nor wish to.

'_You know, Kagome_, _he might be an enigma worth solving given time_. _Unlike most, you'll find his bark far worse than his bite.' _

She blinked at her reflection, amazed at where her thoughts had taken her and the quiet resolve she suddenly felt in this sudden realization.

True, it could well have been her imagination. She would tell herself later that night, but just for a moment, a very brief moment, a gently, weathered face smiled back at her through the mirror's reflection from the deck's sliding doorway.

Kagome spun stifling the scream that came unbidden to her lips as she ran to the doorway in search of the familiar being she had imagined just moments before. She gasped at the sight of gilded wings in flight quietly surrounded her.

'_Thousands. There must be thousands._' Kagome thought in amazement standing stock still as they danced about her head like a hallowed crown, unaware of a single, shrewd eye gazing at her in wonder in the last of the Westering sun's light.

Kaede gave a gentle cough and a wide apologetic smile to the beautiful young woman, aptly crowned by Monarchs. The butterflies surrounded her, enshrouded her with a misty golden hue.

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

Miroku sipped his green tea companionably and feigned interest in the conversation between Oshi and Tatsumi that seemed solely about clocks; bidding his time as his mind wandered. One thing was for sure, they would have to remain until Kagome returned with or without it in her possession. After all, he and Kaede had a bet.

Violet eyes passed over the little red-head, who was apparently named Shippou, and who was proving infinitely more fascinating as he stuffed his face with azuki, a red bean ice cream. Miroku had never developed a taste for it, but which Sesshoumaru stocked to the rafters along with ramen, solely for a peaceful life.

"You're learning to bend, Taipan, despite your best efforts."

Tatsumi startling blue eyes looked directly at Mr. Houshi who had sniggered under his breath and apparently spoken aloud.

"Sir?"

Recovering from what he thought his own internal musings; Miroku looked up from his cup to realize three sets of eyes were upon him marked by varying degrees of curiosity and fright.

Taking the bull by the horns he spoke directly to the bottle green eyes that had grown skittish under a level violet gaze that were becoming indigo in the fading light.

"Shippou is it?"

The red-head nodded nervously.

"How have you managed to survive by yourself without ever giving away your little secret?"

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

"No worse for wear, I see." Naraku observed dismissively and pointed to the settee. He had donned a white robe while awaiting Raku's return from powdering her nose. "Sit. We have matters to discuss before the board meeting."

Raku's flinty gaze remained fixed on her prey and a slow, wicked smile came to lips the color of blood.

"You could do with practice, Naraku. Repetitive at best, forgettable at most."

A deep chuckle escaped well curved pale lips. "Spare me the critique, Raku. I am in no way interested in your views of my sexual prowess."

"Or lack thereof."

"Sit!"

Pale green eyes glimmered with triumph. She had hit her mark. His emotions would prove his undoing; something that was not a failing of hers. Then again, she was not deficient in breeding, unlike the pathetic hanyou.

Sitting with studied indifference she crossed long, supple legs. No longer in hose, she watched in amusement as he studied them despite himself. She had had to dispense with them what with the mess he had made. Instinctively she reached for the clutch on the settee in search of a light and a cigarette.

"Tell me about this, Kagome woman."

Raku watched as Naraku's eyes narrowed immediately looking beyond the window.

"She was a student of mine; an apt pupil."

"And?"

Returning her impassive gaze, and noting the tremor in her voice, he gave her a vindictive smile. "She is also a Miko in possession of items we both want, unbeknownst to her."

A pale, well tended brow arched with mild interest as a thin film of smoke left perfectly retouched lips.

"Tell me more, darling, and have one of your minions bring in some tea, I'm parched."

Naraku's shrewd gaze glanced over her sudden calm. He had her right where he wanted her.

"As you wish, Lady Raku."

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

"You will find Rin's bedroom down that passageway," Kaede's gnarled hand pointed, "fourth from the right, Miss Higurashi. I would come with you, but my presence is required elsewhere," Kaede said with a reverent bow.

"Thank you."

Kagome returned it with schooled deference, hiding her curiosity as was only polite. There was a lie somewhere in that statement. True, the older woman was a Godsend and had been nothing but kind. Even going so far as to find her something to wear, an antique kimono of exquisite golden silk with a butterfly theme of all things, at sleeve and hem, instead of the rags she had been left with.

Still, something about her manner was foreboding regardless of her projected calm and cordiality. It was as though she was waiting for something. Once or twice as Kagome had hurriedly dressed in front of the narcissist's mirror she had caught a furtive glance in that one keen eye as she helped in adjusting the Obi. Then there were the questions, seemingly innocuous, about the _Art of Tea_, her Grandfather and Rin's pending lessons in the business' namesake.

Kagome glided across the Nightingale floor which hardly uttered a squeak under her socked feet. She smiled though, contemplative at this small victory. It was an art in and of itself. She had plenty of practice at her own home in defying the floor another of the games her Grandfather had taught her when young. The smile abruptly left her lips as she continued to walk, realizing something about the grain in the wood beneath her feet.

Their depth, their color, their feel, their width were virtually the same as those that lead to the tea garden at home.

'_Impossible!_'

Her well tutored eyes followed its path with growing trepidation along its linear route beyond the bedroom to the large lacquered doors that pulsed with a soft steady light that intensified with each step she took toward. A compunction she was helpless to defy pulled her past her appointed destination, unheeding of the deep baritone call coming from the open bedroom door.

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed. See you, very soon. Thank you for your continued support.

Namaste

**ElegantPaws**


	22. Chapter 19 The Minister of Leaves

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi **without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

Reviews are fuel.

Namaste

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by: _**Meara the Celt**_

Chapter Nineteen is dedicated to my beloved _**Meara the Celt**_ for her unstinting patience and humour, preferably expressed in smaller thoughts *chuckle*. She knows what I mean lol…

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

_**"**_ _**With each lingering sip**_

_**I cannot help but see**_

_**all that makes tea**_

_**as well make me..." **_

_**-**_

The Minister of Leaves

**Chapter 19 – The Minister of Leaves**

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

Sango lowered the kick stand with practiced ease and glared at the two monoliths that stood erect outside of _The Art of Tea_ with expressionless faces.

She knew they had noticed her; if only because she had nearly caused one whiplash as he reached for something in his jacket before being tapped by another tall, lean figure in the open doorway. That familiar, irrepressible smug smile could very well cause her to commit murder one day.

"Sakura Blossom, I never thought to have the pleasure of your company twice in one day."

The coach gritted her teeth and removed her helmet to glare at the handsome wretch with the too perfect teeth who leaned casually against the door frame like a fixture. He even had the utter gall to usher her in, casual as you please, as if he owned the damn place.

She snorted audibly at his mauve colored silk socks that clashed with the tatami and kicked off her unlaced boots without thinking just she has always done upon entry.

Her cheeks reddened instantly.

A big toe curled self consciously under the intense scrutiny of amused pale amethyst eyes. Miroku wiggling well clad toes companionably in turn.

Sango raised her chin defiantly. The coach was having none of this overly convivial wriggling of appendages. "Where's Kagome?"

They were her last clean pair and she hadn't done her laundry yet, so what? She didn't owe him any explanations as to the current state of her socks.

Never lifting his eye from the adorable, little porker, Miroku casually closed the door on the two listening guards. "Did you have an appointment with Miss Higurashi? You are welcome to wait."

It was one thing to be left high and dry without a proper explanation over their impromptu luncheon, interrupted by that self-satisfied anorexic bitch, it was quite another to take this autocratic tone. Kagome was her friend, _not_ his.

"Fuck you!"

"I did offer, but there were no takers at the time," Miroku retorted with a long suffering sigh.

For the umpteenth time Sango acknowledged that speed and agility were unfortunate strengths of this man-whore. Her boot just missed connecting decisively with the back of his silken well coiffed head.

She followed close on his heels with her helmet swinging by its chin strap, determined not to miss again as he took the most obvious route of escape through to the back of the store and into the kitchen.

Several sets of surprised eyes met hers as she charged through the door with blood and vengeance in her eyes.

"Miss Sango, would you like some tea?" Oshi offered, nervously watching the helmet held like weapon.

The coach cleared her throat and took in the kitchen's occupants with menace, refusing to look into shrewd mauve eyes that watched from the relative safety of the back door. One of his hands carefully placed on the doorknob that led to the garden, just in case.

He had won this round.

"Yes, Oshi, that would be nice," she answered, slouching dejectedly into the chair offered by another monolith that apparently went by the name of Tatsumi. He had rather beautiful eyes and there was nothing smug in his expression as he pushed the tray of sweets toward her, carefully.

Miroku's audibly sighed with relief and returned his attention to the squirming red-head that sat to her right.

"Continue, Shippou. You are not the only one that escaped the property those many years ago and remained unaccounted for."

Sango's focus abruptly changed as the tea cup rose to her lips and she quietly studied the small red-headed male next to her, who would have preferred in that moment that the Earth opened to receive him.

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

Nightfall was imminent.

Cool air-tousled, silken strands of white that framed a handsomely rugged face schooled in thought. Soft, silky white ears perked, listening intently to the sounds of crickets and the other denizens of night returning to life at the close of day.

Evenfall had come to be Inuyasha's favored time on these grounds. The worlds troubles seem to fad in the diming light of dusk. A peace settled over the estate and, most importantly, in his soul. Rich amber scanned the distant tree tops for signs of movement but saw none, though he could feel the other demons in full wakefulness; some hunting for their meals under the protection of darkness. For now, things were right, but he knew all too well, how soon this studied peace could change.

His eyes narrowed.

'_So much for peace_.'

The air about him began vibrating with a new presence as a gentle gust of wind heralded the approaching footfalls on the gravel path beneath Rin's bedroom; familiar footsteps and a distinctive scent.

"What do you want, Kagura?"

"Good evening to you too, Lord Inuyasha."

Her footfalls ceased mere inches from his current position atop the hillock that gave an expansive view of the glen below and the woodland beyond that held its own secrets.

"You always come out here at night. Why?"

Inuyasha growled softly, turning slightly to look at the pale silhouette that had crept next to him with a surprisingly querulous expression on a usually stony yet beautiful countenance.

"Just checkin' that everything is cool, if you must know. Don't you have someone else to annoy, like Jaken or somethin'?"

Her laugh was almost musical in response. "I had no idea you would be out here. I thought you were with the TaiPan and Lady Rin. I was just taking a walk, Lord Inuyasha. It was not my intent to disturb your peace."

A dark brow lifted with suspicion under pale bangs. "Kay….so walk already and leave me be, Windy."

No matter what she would ever do, they could never be friends. Inuyasha had made that perfectly clear, regardless of the fact that he had proved her saving grace that night. He had merely acted on instinct. It wasn't personal - too much history.

Kagura lowered her head in a quiescent bow, suitable to the moment. "As you wish, Inuyasha. I won't trouble your evening further."

Luminous amber eyes regarded her retreating back with interest. Kagura looked very much like a ghost, almost airborne in the fluid movements of her pale kimono that fluttered in the self created breeze about her. Perhaps he had been too hard. She was suffering from his own anger at Sesshoumaru, who still took pleasure in treating him like a whelp. It wasn't her fault that he had been kicked out of the room due to a paternal bout of jealousy.

She was heading for the trees that lined the outer limits of the property and safeguarded from view the ancient well and the cottages of demons beholden to the former Taiyoukai. Some did not hold with her presence on the property and would take great pleasure in 'accidentally' damaging the chauffeur, despite possible retribution from the Master of the estate.

Inuyasha snarled and took off at a slow jog.

"Wait up!"

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

Bubbles and the scented warmth of a bath were a welcomed respite, removing Naraku's musky scent from pale limbs in a leisurely soak.

Raku always did her best thinking in repose, preferably with a libation as now. She observed the frosted martin glass held by elegant claw tipped fingers.

Petulant lips slowly shifted to a self-satisfied smile remembering the conversation had with the pathetic hanyou. "Why Sesshoumaru darling, you have been a naughty boy, haven't you?"

Soft thin lips took an abstracted sip.

It seemed she had missed quite a bit, staying away so long. Not that it had been her idea of course, circumstances being what they are she had a bit of checking to do on that uncomely bitch's line. The old man had proved more than she could handle at the time; surprising, really, for a ningen. He was gone now - his spell of holding dying with him.

As for the girl, she was just a girl. She could handle her. A malicious gleam entered Raku's pale green eyes danced with malice as she downed the last of the cool, soothing liquid and reached for her cell.

This was going to be a great deal of fun.

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

The phone in the shop rang, silencing the party within the kitchen. Sango could feel the tension rise instantly as Oshi looked to Miroku furtively before picking up the receiver.

Few had this number. Only a select few clients, in fact.

"Good Evening, you have reached the _Art of Tea_, how may I be of service?"

Soft appreciate murmurs followed, while Sango rolled her eyes at the undue deference she heard in Oshi's voice as he took the particulars of the client who clearly wished to take the first available appointment with Miss Higurashi for the next tea service.

Shippou, deciding to take the first available opportunity himself, slowly slid from his seat and made a mad dash for the front. He was forestalled by the looming figure of Tatsumi who placed a firm grip on a small shoulder.

"Not so fast little guy. Mister Houshi asked you a question and you have yet to answer."

The fox demon continued to squirm to no avail, finally giving up as Oshi carefully replaced the receiver. He beetled out of the room purposefully returning moments later with a bemused expression.

"Kami, is this even possible? The amount…the amount, Mr. Houshi; surely Miss Higurashi will be pleased."

Miroku's gaze bore through the little man as he took the sheet of fax paper from the little attendant's nervous hands and read with misgivings.

"What did she say her name was?"

"Lady Raku."

"Oh God, that bitch again?" Sango mumbled irritably. She didn't like the look on Miroku's face. He looked lost, confused and worried but why?

Miroku's eyes turned to Sango, but did not see her as he returned the thin, shiny sheet to the shop's attendant. "Set the appointment as indicated, Oshi."

The coldness the coach witnessed in his now cloaked expression gave her pause. It was as though she were looking deep within murky depths that had seen much and done even worse. For the first time Sango realized that, perhaps, appearances were truly deceiving.

Those eyes that looked to hers were in no way kind, in no way humorous and held a otherworldly glow of priestly violet in aura that spoke of ancient magic. He was someone not to be trifled with.

'_Oh dear, Sakura Blossom, but you are more than you appear_. _You carry your own ancestry well...Slayer._'

She blinked and it was gone as was the voice that had reverberated in her skull. That smile, that smug, well tutored lascivious gaze had returned capped by too perfect teeth.

The voice had called her Slayer, a moniker she had not heard since Kagome's Grandfather's time. He too had called her such in affection.

"Shippou, my little man, I think it is time you revisited your rightful place at home. Come with me. We are both needed elsewhere."

Time slowed for the dark haired woman who was left with the attendant and the towering monolith who regarded her anew beneath hooded piercing blue eyes as though seeing her also, for the first time.

"More tea, Miss Sango?"

She nodded. Her body tingled with a sudden flood of adrenalin. That recurring dream she had returned in wakefulness; of flight, soft fur beneath her and a feral growl that spat fire mid air.

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

They stood at opposing ends of the derelict well, regarding it amidst the brush and vines that partially hid it from view.

"What will become of us, Inuyasha, now that _she_ has come?"

The hanyou blinked at the soft spoken query and gazed at the pale figure across from him, ruby eyes glowed softly in what remained of dusk.

"Raku?"

A thin, sad smile graced Kagura's tired face.

"No, I mean, Miss Higurashi. She is a Miko, our sworn enemy. Surely you have thought of this, Lord Inuyasha?"

Trepidation was evident in the spoken words and the timber of her voice. He placed a clawed finger to his lips as he carefully sniffed the air.

Rustling leaves and the snap of twigs caused the hanyou to spin on his heels to face the approaching form. He was not alone in his defensive stance as Kagura quickly joined his side, long onyx tresses billowing in an angry wind that whispered across his cheek seductively.

He glanced briefly in her direction, caught by the sight. Her decorative comb had been removed and now was displayed for what it actually was - a fan with sharp bladed tines that unfurled with a metallic sigh.

"She is not your enemy, yet, Kagura."

Inuyasha sniffed the air anew with a peeved expression. "Stupid Old Bat!"

He stood with a knowing expression as he glared at the bushes that had yet to give up its secret or the person that stood there. "You're lucky you stink of them herbs and shit. I could'a taken your head off just then and you would have no one else to blame."

The staff appeared first then the ample form of the elderly healer followed, holding fast to her staff with an amused expression in the one eye still intact.

"I don't think so, Lord Inuyasha. You both still need me and Lady Kagome will be in need of me soon enough. I came to fetch you both. You will be needed. Miroku is returning as we speak with the kitsune."

Inuyasha paled. It had begun.

**~~~~TAoT~~~~**

The air possessed and electric current that snapped and shimmied about her.

With each step it felt as though her heart would breach her rib cage at the call. She could not hear, she could not speak, as the door loomed ever closer and a growing heat assailed her with the thrum of her beating heart.

Sesshoumaru carefully closed Rin's bedroom door behind him; the child finally having found sleep after the fourth recitation of the damned story of wolves and picnic baskets.

She glowed. It was the one thought he held as he watched Kagome's movements and the careful way her pale, small hand gripped the doorknob and turned it.

The walls shimmered, reflecting the soft light that grew in intensity the closer it coiled about her body and he knew then, she was The One.

Many years had passed since he had come home to find the old Guji standing precariously on the ladder with a mischievous gleam in his small wizened face.

"You are home, Taiyoukai. I had hoped to be gone, by your return."

Sesshoumaru steadied the ladder with large hands and glared at the back of the balding head with a severe countenance that was entirely ignored. The elderly human reached out and held a broad shoulder as he descended carefully.

He turned to face the towering male whose face bore signs of fatigue, anger and confusion that were quickly masked upon recognition of the knowing, penetrating gaze that held his.

A gnarled hand patted the pale patrician cheek gently.

Sesshoumaru flinched but otherwise did not move, despite the familiarity of the gesture.

"I did wonder how in Kami I was going to get down without calling your fussy little attendant. Kind of useless isn't he?"

Finally, something they both could agree upon. "Indeed."

Pale citrine eyes looked up at the chandelier above his desk.

"Is that entirely necessary?"

"Yes," was the simple flat reply from the elderly male, "She will find it, in due time, and take her inheritance and begin the journey _with_ you. You will need each other."

"Come. Sit down, before you fall down, old man."

The priest grasped the forearm barely pro-offered to lead the elderly male to the couch.

Like a whisper of memory he heard the soft voice calling him from reverie.

"Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru…I can't breathe...help me, Sesshoumaru. Please, help me."

His hand felt burnt and yet comforted by the gentle grasp. What was fire became a pulsing warmth against his palm. He pulled her to him protectively as he heard the hinges on the doors giving way and planks of ancient rosewood and metalwork splintered and shot down the hallway at deathly speed like arrows.

Their bodies crashed to the floor, unharmed but for the loss of air.

Sesshoumaru looked into the frightened, dazed eyes peering up at him.

"You are unharmed, Higurashi?"

Kagome felt wet warmth on her cheek and hands and began to shake. The substance was sticky and came from Sesshoumaru's back.

He was bleeding and still her heart thrummed nearly beating out of her chest, like the beat of a million butterfly wings caged within her breast.

**Author's Note:**

I hope you are still enjoying this particular tale. Thank you for your continued support. The _**S**_hip _**H**_igh _**I**_n _**T**_ransit has hit the fan! LOL!

Namaste

**EP**


End file.
